Parallels
by Mikaa
Summary: Isaac finds himself being tossed into another reality, and finds allies to help him find his way home. But is it possible to get home? UPDATED 7-27-2004 with Chapter 22.
1. Chapter 1 An Experament Gone Bad

Parallels  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac groaned as he approached Kraden's cottage, letting his displeasure be heard by those around him. Felix, Sheba, Jenna, Garet, Mia, and Piers were all unhappy with Kraden's summon, but Isaac was absolutely miserable. Not only had he made specific plans for today, he had planned the day down to the minute.  
  
His only mistake was forgetting about the old sage and his hut.  
  
His day would have been so perfect. First he would use the gold he accumulated from his job to buy the ring, then he would take her out to a fine picnic. When the mood seemed right, he would have presented the ring to her, to propose.  
  
And knowing Mia, she would accept.  
  
And knowing Kraden, he would find a way to screw things up. Life simply was unfair, letting Kraden continue to screw things up. Last week, he had nearly burned down half of the rebuilt houses of Vale, and the villagers forced him to move to the outer areas of the village. Of course, that meant he had to abandon his residence within the village.  
  
And whose job was it to not only move the sage, but to build him a house? The eight unlucky people that happened to "cause" the sage to experament.  
  
At least, that's how the villagers percieved him. To Isaac, the old coot was as giddy as Garet on sugar whenever he though he was able to harness some psynergy in his research. The old man was constantly looking for new and exiting ways to use psynergy, reguardless if it destroyed homes and people.  
  
Clearly, the old wizard-wannabe had his priorities in the wrong place.  
  
Nearing the hut, Isaac noticed Ivan walking out, apparently to greet him. Rumor had it that when Kraden woke up, he would put little rocks into a bowl, each one representing eight people in the village. He would choose one, then pester the person to help him through the day.  
  
*Looks like Ivan's the poor sap this time around...*  
  
Waiting as the others filed into the hut, Isaac waited on Mia, holding the door for her. Her gentle features graced him with a pleasant smile, one that was both grateful and sympathetic. When they had allied together at Contigo, Mia had witnessed firsthand how crazy the old sage could get - he tried to get Sheba to read everyone's mind, in an effort to learn about Anemos. Problem was, they learned more about Ivan's late mother, and the sage simply pushed on, irritated that he couldn't learn about Anemos.  
  
Ivan had been right pissed. So had everyone else.  
  
Entering the hut, Isaac glanced around the small dwelling. If Kraden still had his bed, he hid it quite well under his scrolls and books. The only thing that wasn't coated in papers or pens was the giant pot sitting in the center of the room. Like most of his experaments, this one would be a chemical attempt to work with psynergy. *Yippie.*  
  
Standing next to Mia, Isaac largely ignored the sage, rather pondering how he would escape with Mia to still make the picnic that he had planned. Glancing at her, he noticed that she was smiling, trying to be polite. Just as he was about to glance back at Kraden, misfortune struck.  
  
"Isaac, since you seem to be so focused on my experament, you get to test it."  
  
Stiffed chuckles and giggles sounded in the room, and glancing back at Mia only resulted in an amused expression. Apparently, though sympathetic, she was slightly amused as well.  
  
His pride wouned, Isaac stepped forward, standing next to Kraden.  
  
"Isaac I need you to summon a slight ammount of psynergy, just enough to get a reaction from my work."  
  
Hints of murmors and worried moans were heard throughout the dwelling. The last time Kraden asked for psynergy for a "reaction," he had blown up both his house and three others. Of course, it was hardly Kraden's fault - Garet had a nasty habit of overdoing it, though noone pitied him when his house was one of the ones destroyed.  
  
His muscles tensing, he placed his left hand over the warm goo of...stuff. Isaac had long ago given up trying to guess what it was that Kraden used in his potions. *Probably dead corpses ground into powder...*  
  
Summoning a slight ammount of psynergy in his fist, Isaac watched as the goo started to swirl. Waiting for Kraden to say something, Isaac tried to hold the psynergy, hoping to not kill everyone in the hut.  
  
"Hmm, that's not supposed to happen... It should be bubbling..."  
  
*Oh, yippie ki yay... He's going to say that this is a bad thing, like always...*  
  
"This is not good. Maybe if I used a Jupi-"  
  
The sage never finished, as the swirling water suddenly lashed out, latching onto his skin. Yelping in shock more than fear, Isaac tried to shake the goo off, accidentally hitting a lamp with his hand.  
  
A loud explosion sounded, throwing Isaac across the room. Slamming through the wall of Kraden's hut, Isaac swore as he layed on the grass, his head becoming quite light. As darkness crept into his being, he could've sworn that he saw Alex and Mia looking over him... *I thought he was dead...*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter! ^_^  
  
Sheba - o_o  
  
What?  
  
Sheba - Mudshipping? YOU did Mudshipping?  
  
...... It's not permanent, ya know... All will be explained in due time...  
  
Sheba - Whatever...@_@  
  
... Anyway, any fan of Star Trek might pick up on what will happen from the title (The Next Generation), but for those that don't know 'bout that, just wait...^_^  
  
REVIEW, OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS! =D 


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

Parallels  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing Isaac noticed as he came back to reality was the golem-sized headache that throbbed as he opened his eyes. The light from the window seared his eyes when he tried to look out, forcing him to remain still, hoping that the pain would die down so he could open his eyes. Attempting to open them again, he was able to see his surroundings.  
  
The second thing he noticed was the room. It wasn't his room in Vale, yet there was something oddly familiar about it. What it was, he could not say, yet something looked familiar...  
  
The third thing he noticed was Mia, who was giving him a wry look. Glancing at her attire, he frowned. Earlier she had been wearing an outfit that Jenna had made for her as they rebuilt Vale, since her Imilian clothes were far from suitable in the heat of Vale's summer. Now she wore an attire that actually resembled her Imilan clothes, though they lacked the layers that her old attire had.  
  
Clothes weren't the only difference about her. She was also wearing her hair loosely, almost casually. She ALWAYS wore it tied up, even when they made out. This was bizzare.  
  
"Damnit, Isaac, you need to be more careful!"  
  
*Like it was my fault the old coot created living goo that wanted to blow up under heat.* He knew better than to say such to Mia, not wanting to risk her wrath, especially when he didn't know where he was.  
  
*Wait.* He began to think back to what had happened. How long had it been since he blacked out? Moreso, what had happened? He recalled flying through the wall, landing outside, seeing Mia and Alex looking at him...  
  
*Alex.* Alex had died, having died as the rubble from Aleph buried him alive. How was it possible that he found him so quickly? And with Mia to boot! Now that he thought about it, he realized that Mia had worn the same outfit when he blacked out as she did now...  
  
"Isaac, I know you hit your head and probably have more of a headache than when Garet punched you upside the head, but you can still speak. How are you?"  
  
*Garet hit me over the head? The big oaf couldn't hit the broadside of a barn, let alone lay a hand on me!*  
  
"Mia, I'm fine, but where on earth did you get that outfit?"  
  
Probably NOT the best statement to make, but at least it would settle his curiosity.  
  
Or so he thought. Mia gave him a look that almost made him wonder if he had offended her.  
  
"Isaac, I've worn this for years."  
  
He blinked at that comment, wondering what that was supposed to mean. Before he could ask another question, she grabbed his head, apparently inspecting for bruises.  
  
"Isaac, did you hit your head on a rock or something?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You've seen me with this ever since we were little! Have you lost your memory or something?"  
  
*Since we were little?*  
  
"What do you mean, since we were little? I've only known you for the last three years!"  
  
This time, Mia gave him a horrified look. Almost as if...she had lost something. *I know I did. I apparenlty lost my love for her if this is how she's going to treat me when I get injured.*  
  
She walked out of the room, leaving Isaac to wonder what was going on. Thinking about the events that transpired, he tried to figure out what was happening. He hoped that Mia wouldn't be long, as she had several questions to answer.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Not only did Mia come in, but so did... Alex? The blood drained from Isaac's face upon seeing the walking image of evil itself. After all that Alex had done, Mia was welcoming him in, and in his presence no less?  
  
Alex stood at the edge of the bed, while Mia sat at the edge of the bed. To Isaac, they seemed to be sitting a little TOO close together. Was it his imagination, or were they an item? No, he was being paranoid.  
  
"Isaac," Alex spoke, talking with the intelligence that he seemed to always use, "tell us what you remember before the explosion."  
  
Blinking, he complied. "Kraden 'invited' us to witness an experament of his, and had me use some psynergy to test some kind of goo. The stuff latched onto me, and when I bumped a candle, it blew up, sending me flying. The next thing I know, I saw Mia."  
  
Both Mia and Alex looked at each other, worried looks on their faces. *Probably not a good time to bring this up, but...*  
  
"Alex, I could've sworn you were dead."  
  
Alex stared at him deadpan, while Mia whirled around, horrified. *Maybe it was a bad idea...*  
  
"Isaac, how could you say such a thing?!"  
  
"Mia, I think we better bring Ivan in on this. He might be able to make sense of this."  
  
*Sense of this? I've not become as crazy as the Smelly Sage, have I?*  
  
"Alright." Isaac got out of bed, noticing his attire for the first time. It was a green shirt, and...blue pants? Odd. He didn't recall ever wearing such clothes before.  
  
"The last thing I need is a psycho brother."  
  
Isaac froze, his eyes wide in shock. Did he hear correctly? "Mia, what did you say?"  
  
She glanced at him, puzzled and confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you call me your brother?"  
  
She blinked, as did Alex. *What the...?*  
  
Mia turned to Alex, her face even more worrysome than before. "Alex, let's go get Ivan NOW. Before he gets worse."  
  
*I know I'm going crazy. Wait, I get it. This is a dream. As soon as we step outside, I'll be back at Kradens, and this will just be a sick joke to get revenge at me for doing Kraden's dirty work.*  
  
Following Mia and Alex down the stairs, Isaac noticed that the house still had a familiar look about it. It wasn't until he was outside that he realized WHY it was familiar:  
  
It was Vale, before Aleph crumbled.  
  
Or it was a near perfect replica. There were a few differences, but it was the same design. From the seared wall where Garet had burned Felix as kids to... *No...* It was Aleph, still standing in all of its glory.  
  
Dumbly following the Mercurians, he noticed them holding hands. *They ARE an item. And if Mia's my sister...No, get ahold of yourself, Isaac. This is a dream, remember that.*  
  
If only he could believe it...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I figure that it would be best to end this here, to go further next chapter. After all, gotta have something to do next chapter! ^_^  
  
Sheba - Wait, Mudshipping and Imilshipping and Mia and Isaac are RELATED???  
  
... Wait, O Child of Winds...  
  
Sheba - -_-  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
wildcats1310 - Die? Isaac? To kill him would be bad... Now, to kill someone else...XD Just kidding... I hope. ^_^ Howz this chapter?  
  
8BTFreek - Hmm... New face... I don' tknow what you meant, but thanks for the review!  
  
Net Strife - Not really. Check out Second Chances to see another GS character suffering... ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Forgotten Souls - The other Mudshipping story I had was basically a clone of a parallel story I had (no joke intended) that was an experament to cater to the Valeshippers and Mudshippers... This one was done to prevent the impression that I'm biased...^_^;; I've been meaning to do a fic where Kraden was useful, but I figured I'd make him out to be the fool that he always is... Thanks for the review! ^_^;  
  
I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO! DON'T ASK!  
  
Sheba - REVIEW TO SEE HOW THIS GOES! 


	3. Chapter 3 Ivan the Intelligent?

Parallels  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The trio of two Mercurians and one confused Venusian arrived at a small house at the edge of town, a house that Isaac didn't recall ever seeing. Smaller than Kraden's hut, the yellow-tinted wood looked in mint condition. In front of the door to the hut was a stone table and four slabs of rock, forming seats.  
  
Isaac followed Mia to the table, irked that she treated him as though he didn't know what was what. *Though she's not far off...* Alex made his way to the door, and entered after knocking.  
  
A moment later, two beings walked out of the hut, making their way towards the table. Isaac ignored Alex, staring at the other figure.  
  
"Ivan, we need you to check Isaac. We think he hit his head and has some kind of amnesia."  
  
Ignoring the statement from Mia, Isaac focused on "Ivan." The "boy" was more like a tall man, easily as tall as Isaac, if not more so. His age seemed to be thirty or so, and had what looked like grey hairs in his head. No, not grey - lavender strands of hair milled in with blonde. His attire was drastically differient than the rest of the resident clothing that he had seen, more like Hamma's robes. *Maybe I've been nocked out for a few years... No, then why would Alex be here?*  
  
Alex sat on the slab next to Isaacs, with Mia sitting in his lap. A surge of jealousy rose in Isaac's mind, but he quelled it, not wanting to make a crazy situation worse. Ivan sat on the slab opposite of Alex's, staring into Isaac's eyes. A faint glow surrounded the Jupitarian, and Isaac wondered what Ivan was doing - didn't he have to have physical contact with someone to read their mind?  
  
*No, Sheba read my mind at Venus Lighthouse, and she didn't touch me. Maybe Ivan's improved. But this isn't the Ivan I rem-*  
  
His train of thought was interrupted when Ivan suddenly began to speak. His voices sounded distant, but it was hard to tell - his tone was deeper than the Ivan Isaac knew could ever dream of.  
  
"Nine people in a small house, cluttered papers everywhere. I see Isaac, Mia, Garet, Felix, Siba, Picard, and... I do not recognize the other three. A red-haired woman, a blonde boy, and an old man."  
  
Isaac frowned. He was far from shocked that this Ivan wouldn't recognize the smaller blonde mage, but he didn't recognize Jenna or Kraden? *And who is Siba and Picard?*  
  
Alex spoke up, and Isaac wondered why the SOB would try to interrupt a mind read. It was one thing to do so while the Jupitarian was in physical contact with the subject, but...  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"I only see a small memory. A grave and a marker. A name that is associated with evil. Alex."  
  
Isaac swallowed, slowly turning to glance at his "sister" and "brother-in-law-wannabe." Alex's face was one of shock and horror, and Mia was paler than usual. *Don't tell me that they thought that I want him dead...*  
  
"I also see a love. A blue hai- Mia."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Do not be alarmed, Mia. His mind shows no siblings, but a friend from a distant land, one that I do not recognize."  
  
*They don't have an Imil? Then were are Mia and Alex from?*  
  
Abruptly, Ivan sat up strait, the arua of psynergy dissapaiting. "It is Isaac, yet it is not. This Isaac is, for lack of a better explination, from another time or world."  
  
Isaac blinked, wondering what THAT was supposed to mean. How could he have...  
  
*Wait. Kraden's Gogoly Goop. Could that have knocked him around enough to make him dream up this fantasy?*  
  
Ivan interrupted Isaac's train of thought, drawing the attention o fall that sat at the table. "From what I could see, Isaac was attending some kind of experament, kin to those that he would normally conduct in his hut."  
  
*WHAT?*  
  
"He was choosen as the test subject for whatever it was that was being brewed, and an accidental explosion threw him from the building."  
  
"That sounds like what happened when we found him. But he doesn't remember anything!"  
  
"Not exactly, Mia. The Isaac we knew is gone, but this Isaac knows what he knows. He is not suffering from a form of amnesia. He's sane, probably moreso than I've ever seen in him."  
  
*If that's an indication of how the "Isaac" they knew is...was, then I'm dead.*  
  
"This is hard to swallow, Ivan."  
  
"Alex, I know it sound absurd. Believe me, I thought I saw it all when Isaac created a rabbit that glew in the dark and could talk, but this is plausable. And, for better or for worse, the only option available to us. I suggest that we try to make accomidations for him until we can find a way to send him back to wherever he came from."  
  
Mia had a puzzled look on her face. *Apparently, the notion of Alex dead and me being in love with her has fried her mind... And she's not alone...* Isaac gently rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pain of his headache.  
  
"What exactly can we do? We don't know how the rest of the village will act, and unless you saw what it was that sent him here, Ivan, I don't see how we can send him back." A pause. "Isaac, what was it that you were experamenting with?"  
  
Isaac resisted the urge to snap at Alex for that remark. To be associated with Kraden was a high form of insult, one that was used only if someone did something incredibly stupid. *Namely Garet or Piers.*  
  
"I don't know. Kraden," he glanced towards Ivan, "the old man, was the one who did the experaments. I don't know WHAT it was he was making." He considered explaining how he had come to be roped in by Kraden, but he figured that Mia was already traumatized enough.  
  
Alex frowned, and Ivan seemed to consider this. "If I read your mind some more, I might be able to isolate some of the ingrediants that were used. But you are obviously distressed, confused, and tired. I suggest that we proceed to make accomidations for you."  
  
*Hopefully ones that are temporarry...*  
  
"THERE YOU ARE! YOU LITTLE CRAP! YOU RUINED MY CROPS!"  
  
Whirling more in shock than at the insult, Isaac stared at the towering form of Garet. He was just as tall as Isaac recalled, but he was bulkier than before. His hair was filled with streaks of black mixed in with his red spikes, and his clothes were the ones of a farmer. In his left hand, he had a handful of carrots, and they looked...burnt.  
  
*Oooh Boy.*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
And yet another chance to end a chapter...  
  
Sheba - @_@ My head is spinning...  
  
Well, traveling in time or through dimensions is never easy, Sheba...  
  
Sheba - And who is Siba, might I ask?  
  
.....  
  
Sheba - -_- You live to annoy me, don't you?  
  
Yep.  
  
Sheba - _  
  
**Interesting note time: After writing this chapter (and Second Chances 13, I might add), I went back to reading a book entitled "Star Trek - The Eugenics Wars." At the beginning of the book was a reference to genetically engineering humans, with a test subject being a half-glowing mouse. To my shock, on page 516-517 of the novel, the author (Greg Cox) commented on an experiment in France in 2000 of a - you guesed it - glowing bunny. Ironic, no? For those that are curious, a website was listed in the book - www.ekac.org/gfpbunny.html. ^_^;;  
  
REVIEW TIME! =D  
  
Forgotten Souls - Watershipping? It's Imilshipping last I checked...@_@ Yep, they do... Past? What makes you think that? @_@ I changed the genre already, so that's done! ^_^;; Howz this chapter? Thanks for the review!  
  
High King Isaac - Another new face... Hmm... When I said it wouldn't be permanent, I was unsure as to what direction this would take... Stupid me... Anyway, it will (hopefully) end with Mudshipping... Course, I might change it... Depends on how people react...XD Original Character? I don't like to add OCs that have romantic relations with main characters (and to my knowledge, I have not done so yet), so don't expect much. Besides, why would I need OCs when I have alternate Characters (ACs)? ^_^ Thanks for the review! Howz this one?  
  
wildcats1310 - Alex/Sheba? Not in the current reality that he's in... How does he flip past the barriers of existance? With the help of a little computer called Ziggy...XD ... I hope you got that joke... ^_^;; Anyway, thanks! Hope you enjoy this one too!  
  
Empress Dotdotdot - 0_0 I didn't think of that...@_@ *runs* Thanx for the review! ^_^  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - 0_0 Why do people make these connections?? @_@ Dreaming? What makes you say that? =D Thanks for the review!  
  
The 8BTFreek - Steamshipping? Which one was that again? Garet/Mia? Hmm... I've been away from the shipping titles for a bit... Thanks for the review!  
  
Net Strife - Sarcasm or seriousness? Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
roc-girl - Ok...  
  
Pyro1588 - 0_0 I do need to work on those... Mirror, Mirror... Not the episode I was thinking of, but simmilar. Check out the Star Trek - The Next Generation episode titled "Parallels..." ^_^;;  
  
Thanks to all for the reviews! This is the most I've ever gotten for one chapter! ^0^  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Sheba - HE DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN! 


	4. Chapter 4 Garet, Hamma, and Siba?

Parallels  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac tried to remain calm as the towering form of "Garet" stormed forward. His hands were full of carrots that were... Isaac strained to see, but from the looks of them, they were either burned or..eaten?  
  
*Why not? I've seen wierder things.* He glanced towards Ivan. *MUCH wierder...*  
  
Garet was closing in, and Isaac began to wonder if the three residents of this village were going to protect him from the giant farmer or let him become fertilizer. He didn't have to wait long for something to happen.  
  
"Peace, Garet. You know that my land is sancuary."  
  
*Sancuary? Since when was Ivan a pacifist?*  
  
"He destroyed my crops! He owes me BIG this time!"  
  
*Why do I get the feeling that the other Isaac wasn't exactly a pleasant guy?*  
  
"Garet, peace, or I will be forced to have you removed from the village. I sincerely doubt that Siba would like that."  
  
A scowl formed on Garet's face, but Isaac barely noticed. *Siba? Does he mean Sheba? Are Garet and Sheba... No, I'm just imagining things.*  
  
"Wha's the little crap done that deserves such special treatment all of a sudden?"  
  
"This may be hard for you to believe, Garet, and I will not tell you until you are calmed."  
  
A few moments passed while the spiked-haired man calmed down, and to Isaac's suprise, he seemed quite reasonable, if his face was any indication. *Definitely not like the Garet I know...*  
  
"Garet, this is very difficult to explain, and is barely probable, yet it is the most likely thing that I have come up with. This is not Isaac as we know him."  
  
Garet's face was one of disbelief, as well as waryness. *Oh goody. Not only am I hated, but now everyone will think I'm a wierdo. Thanks, Ivan.* Glancing back at the tall Jupitarian, Isaac felt horror fill his eyes when Ivan gave him a nasty glare. Apparently, the mage didn't need to use psynergy to read minds. *But how...?*  
  
"That sounds like a fairytale or something, Ivan."  
  
"I know it is highly improbalbe and a bit crazy..."  
  
*There's an understatement.*  
  
"...but it's the only conclusion that I could draw from searching his mind."  
  
Garet's bushy eyebrows rose at that statement, and Isaac had to wonder why.  
  
"You did a Mind Fusion?"  
  
*Mind WHAT?*  
  
"Not yet. Though we will need to do so soon to send Isaac back to wherever it was he came from."  
  
"Wait a sec, what's a Mind Fusion?"  
  
Ivan's face turned immediately into annoyance, and Isaac wondered if he had pushed the patience of the Jupitarian. *Especially if he can read minds without using psynergy.*  
  
"Alex, Mia, get him back home and settled in. We need at least a day to let him recover fully so that I can find the cause of his...travel."  
  
"What's a Mind Fusion?"  
  
"In due time," spoke Alex, who literally lifted Isaac up from his chair and almost dragged him across the pathway. Mia followed behind, her face one of shock, confusion, and horror. "Come along, Isaac. We need to get you rested NOW."  
  
*Why is everyone suddenly interested in my getting some sleep?*  
  
Leaving Garet at Ivan's dwelling, Isaac walked alongside Alex, fatigue catching up to him. Maybe sleep was a good ide-  
  
He froze as he saw two women approaching - one was a woman of fair height, her facial features easily recognized as Sheba's. *Siba, if I guess at Ivan's analysis right.* The other was younger than Siba, about the young Ivan's height, but with long, loose lavender hair flowing behind her. Quite attractive, she was too.  
  
"Oh elements. What has Isaac done now?"  
  
*Gee, why do the pretty ones always have to be snappish when you first meet them?*  
  
"Not now, Hamma. Isaac needs to get to bed, soon."  
  
*HAMMA?*  
  
Isaac continued to walk with Alex, glancing back at the lavendered haired woman. *HAMMA?*  
  
"Ya know," spoke Alex, "I think she likes yo...oh. Sorry."  
  
*Is it me, or did he just think that I was the other Isaac? And does this really happen on a regular basis?*  
  
"So, who's Hamma?" *Better not let them know of the Hamma I know...*  
  
"She's Ivan's daughter."  
  
Isaac's eyes widened at that, his eyebrows rising. "Daughter?"  
  
"Yes," wispered Mia, the first words she had spoken since they left Ivan's. "Ivan and Feihzi's daughter."  
  
Isaac nearly fainted at this new revelation. *I REALLY need some sleep now...*  
  
Isaac welcomed the sensation of laying down in bed, and didn't object when Alex covered him with the sheets. Trying to close his eyes, he found that sleep was far from an available option, despite the wearyness that he felt. It was all too shocking. *Alex is alive, Hamma is Ivan's child, Ivan is omnipotent, Garet a FARMER, and Sheba his WIFE? Geez, wonder where Felix the Savior is...*  
  
Footsteps came into the room, and Isaac began to wonder if his bad joke was about to come true.  
  
Far from it. Alex pulled up a chair, an inquisitive visage on his face.  
  
"Isaac, I know your tired and all, but would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"  
  
*Why would I? I'll probably end up asking HIM some questions...*  
  
"Not at all. Fire away." *Ow. That hurt.*  
  
"Where you come from... Am I really...dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What from?"  
  
*Ooh boy. To tell, or not to tell...*  
  
"The truth is, Alex, you were trying to take over the world, and you were crushed when Mt. Aleph collapsed."  
  
Alex's eyes widened in shock at the statement, and Isaac wondered if he should've said some BS line.  
  
"Really."  
  
*Is it me, or was his throat dry just then?*  
  
"Tell me about your world."  
  
*Gee, where to start...*  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?"  
  
"How about your friends?"  
  
"Well, there is Mia, of course. Where I came from, she was always pleasant and sweet. Very simmilar to the one you know. Then there's Ivan, who's a short Jupiter Adept, nowhere near as skilled as the one you know. There's Garet, who's a blithering idiot where I come from."  
  
A small chuckle came from Alex's mouth, and Isaac wondered if the Garet here was always this smart.  
  
"Sheba is a young woman, about Ivan's age and height, and a bit more skilled than him. Felix is a little older than me, has a tendancy to be moody, and is quite skilled with a sword."  
  
Again, Alex chuckled. *Oh, terrific. Now I can't wait to meet their Felix...*  
  
"Piers - I think you know him as Picard - is a near immortal Mercury adept, and has politeness and some arrogance about him. Jenna is Felix's sister, and is a live firecracker watiting to blow at times."  
  
"Jenna? Don't you mean Jasmine?"  
  
Isaac tried to ignore the sudden pain that swelled in his head. This world was utterly confusing!  
  
"She's called Jenna. Red hair, dark brown eyes, slightly red skin..."  
  
Alex nodded, but Isaac knew he wasn't telling something.  
  
"Last, and certainly least, there's Kraden. He's an old mage that causes more trouble than anyone thought possible. He's always trying to experament with psynergy, and forces me and my friends to do his bidding."  
  
Alex suddenly broke out laughing, and Isaac stared at him, puzzled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"That's funny. You sound just like that old guy!"  
  
*Oh, goodie. No wonder everyone hates my guts.*  
  
"Ya know what's funnier, Isaac?"  
  
*Uh oh.*  
  
"Your father's name was Kraden. Isaac? You Ok? Isaac?"  
  
Isaac did not hear Alex's inquires, as his brain froze, followed by an unusual darkness caused by fainting...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba - @_@ You're wierd.  
  
Totally. ^_^  
  
Sheba - -_-  
  
REVIEW TIME! ^_^;  
  
Net Strife - Wasn't intentional, but I got busy with these...^_^;; Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Yeah, I did like the way Ivan was depicted in this... And it does seem to be what would happen...^_^; You liked Garet? How bout now? Smeagol... Why imitate the scitzo? *GOLEM* o_o *coughcoughgolemcough* ... Now I'M doing it...  
  
The 8BTFreek - Another AU fic, or another reality? Which do you mean? XD I take it everyone likes Ivan... ^0^ Thanks!  
  
Mercury Gold - Next time, maybe... I'll get around there soon, I hope.... ^_^; Thanks for the review!  
  
wildcats1310 - Well, this goes into Jenna, I think... Maybe... Remember, with alternate realities, there are always possibilities... ^_^; ZIGGY! HELP ISAAC? Oh, it's out of AAs. Too bad.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Sheba - HE DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!!! =D 


	5. Chapter 5 Horrors and Evil Rabbits

Parallels  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Waking to a familiar sight, Isaac was relieved when he found himself in his bedroom of the rebuilt Vale. Quickly glancing around, he noticed that everything was exactly the same as when he had left it. Sighing with relief, he began to get out of bed.  
  
*It was all a dream... Thank the Elem-why does it feel like somethings next to me?*  
  
Glancing behind him, Isaac's face quickly became paler than the sheets that he slept with.  
  
"Hi, Isaac."  
  
It was ALEX.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Opening his eyes to the bright light, Isaac silently swore as sweat poured into his eyes, stinging him relentlessly. He wipped the sweat from his brow and eyes, trying to figure out where he was NOW.  
  
After that "dream," he wasn't sure he was sane...  
  
Sitting up, he stared at the figure standing at the end of the bed:  
  
Mia.  
  
In a nightie.  
  
In the year and a half that he had been courting her, Isaac had NEVER seen Mia like this. A rush of light headedness flooded his brain. *Maybe this is a dream too...*  
  
"Isaac, are you ok? You were screaming your head off!"  
  
*Well, at least I had some reason to do it.*  
  
"Just a bad dream, Mia. Nothing to fret over."  
  
"Ok. Try not to do it again." She walked out, glancing over her shoulder as she did. For whatever reason, she seemed even more worried than before.  
  
*If she wasn't "my sister" in this timeline, then we might've talked...*  
  
Trying to go back to sleep, Isaac dreaded the thought that he might dream of yet another wacky reality. Who knows? Maybe he'd dream of one where women were men and men were...   
  
*On second thought, let's not go there*  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, he layed in bed, trying to stay awake. He dreaded the notion of dreaming up yet another odd-"fantasy," worried what would happen. All the while, he tried to think of something (anything!) that would keep him awake, eventually resorting to making up other possible realities.  
  
He didn't have to try hard to think up several realities that were horrifying. Saturos had captured Mia before reaching the Mercury Lighthouse, using her as a human shield. Karst falling in love with Felix. Felix marrying Jenna. Jenna marrying Kraden. Kraden and Iv-  
  
*Ya know, it MIGHT be better if I tried to walk to stay awake...*  
  
Getting out of bed, he stepped out of his room, glancing back and forth to see if Mia was outside his room. Satisfied that she was not around, he walked out, passing by a closed door on the way to the stairs. Recalling that there was a spare bedroom at this point in "his world," he wondered if this was Mia's room. He considered walking in, to try to talt, but quickly realized that it would only serve to traumatize her further.  
  
*Besides, Alex might be in there as well.* THAT notion sent a shiver down his spine, and he quickly made his way down the stairs. As he walked to the door, he heard some muffled sounds coming from the master bedroom on the base floor. At first, he dreaded that he was dreaming again, but he soon realized what it was he heard - mumbling that sounded kin to when Piers got drunk on Kraden's wine.  
  
Deciding that it would be better to avoid the source of the noise, he made his way out of the house, wandering around the empty streets and passageways of the village. Gone was the guardhouse that watched for people climbing Aleph. The bridge was far sturdier, having been reinforced with...stone? Rocks? What WAS that they used? It wasn't anything he had seen before.  
  
Moving away from the strange bridge, he noticed a graveyard, one that was smaller than he recalled. Probably because they didn't have a rock come down and slay a few dozen people.  
  
Glancing at some of the markers, he found that he didn't recognize that many names, even though he had helped build (and rebuild) the graveyard where he came from.  
  
*Where I came from, my world... No wonder I still have a migrane...*  
  
Glancing around, he noticed a tombstone that had a familiar name:  
  
Jasmine  
  
Mother of Isaac  
  
Wife of Kraden  
  
Died of natural causes  
  
Isaac stared at the marker, unable to avert his eyes. According to this, "Jenna" was his mother! And if Kraden was his dad...  
  
Isaac suddenly realized that it might have been a bad thing to dream up alternate possible realities...  
  
Did that mean that the sobbing in the large bedroom at "his" house was Kraden? Did he look like the old wacko that sent Isaac here? Isaac turned to make his way back to the house, to see who that was.  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
Blinking in confusion, Isaac glanced around, trying to find the source of the speaker.  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
Glancing at Jasmine's marker, he noticed a small, glowing bunny hop out from behind the tombstone. In its mouth was half of a carrot.  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
Backing off very slowly, Isaac turned and ran, intent on putting some distance between him and the freaky rabbit...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=D  
  
Sheba - @_@ I'm confused... Kraden married JENNA?  
  
.... Sort of.  
  
Sheba - o_o  
  
Sheba - Where'd the rabbit get the carrot?  
  
That's for a later chapter...  
  
Sheba - Not next time?  
  
No comment.  
  
Sheba - _  
  
REVIEW COMMENTS!  
  
Forgotten Souls - RoA has a few problems with it right now. Lack of interest, writer's block, and has more "main" characters than I have space to devote to them. That aside... The Hamma/Isaac was unintentional, as I wanted to do something odd and unexpected. You liked that? ^_^ Yep. I'm waiting for the asteroids and meteors to shatter this rock... Why not torment the teen? Especially when it's so easy! ^_^;;; Thanks!  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - I don't usually update so fast, but I was in an extremely creative mood that day...@_@ Three chapters to one story in less than twelve hours (eight of which I slept...@_@). That aside, Kyle and Dora may or may not appear. Saturos and Menardi will probably appear as simple "name drops" until I think of a good way to add them in to this universe. After all, there are always other realities to explore...XD Thanks!  
  
TemplarofNi - It wasn't intentional - you reviewed just after I posted. That aside, thanks for the compliments! ^_^ And the other world IS odd... And it only gets worse from here...  
  
Ookami MX - Thanks! Well, the next chapter explains a bit more... I think...@_@ Thanks again!  
  
wildcats1310 - That's not all... =D WANTED - D BATTERIES FOR ONE ZIGGY. WILL PAY 300 RUPEEGOLD. ^_^ Thanks!  
  
The 8BTFreek - Well, here's yet another update! ^_^ Wait till next time...=D  
  
Thanks to the reviewers, I have decided to move onwards! ^_^;;  
  
Sheba - HE DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN! READ AND REVIEW, OR ISAAC WILL NEVER GET HOME! AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE FELIX! XD 


	6. Chapter 6 Freaky Felix and Sad Men

Parallels  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Having passed the bridge and tripping over a rock, Isaac slowed to a normal walking pace. He did not see the psycho rabbit chasing him, and was grateful. To think that he had created such a scary thing!  
  
*Imagine if it had a litter...*  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear the thought from his mind. Despite his efforts, the notion of half-glowing rabbits that only spoke one word stayed in his head. *Yippie.*  
  
"Hey, Isaac! Waz up, bro?"  
  
*Since when did Mia talk like that. Come to think of it, since when did she speak like Feli-no...*  
  
"Isaac!!"  
  
Slowly turning around, Isaac stared at the moon-lit visage of Felix running towards him. Or at least, what RESEMBLED Felix. The guy was roughly Isaac's height, with the usual pony-tail of his. His attire was a green shirt and blue pants, kin to what Isaac was wearing. The oddity laid in his hair - like Garet, there were streaks in it, but unlike Garet's, the streaks were...blue? *I am dreaming, this is a dream. I am not going crazy. I am not going crazy.* Felix got closer, and Isaac saw the blue streaks very clearly. *I am going crazy.* Distracted by the blue streaks of hair, Isaac was suprised when Felix slapped his hand on Isaac's shoulder.  
  
"Ha ha ha... Y..ya know what?"  
  
"What?" *Did I HAVE to say that?*  
  
"Kay and I... HA HA HA... We...we used that potion of yours... put it in Garet's water can...and... HA HA HA... Well, HA Ha..."  
  
"What did it do?" *Why do I feel like I know the answer already?*  
  
"Don't you kn.ow? It set the crop ablaze! HA HA HA!!!"  
  
Isaac was far from amused. *THAT'S why Garet was after him! He knew that the other Isaac's potion was the cause! Damn Felix!*  
  
"HAA HA! You should'a seen that face of his! He was furious! HA!"  
  
Abruptly, Felix released his grip on Isaac, and began to wonder off, in the direction of the graveyard - and the little rabbit.  
  
"Dum dum dum, de duh de dum... Oh, the monkey wrapped his tail around the flag pole, around the flagpole... To do or die, I care not why..."  
  
Staring after the departing figure, Isaac, for the first time in his life, wished that the Felix he knew were here. THAT was probably the oddest thing he'd seen yet. *Well, it's a three way tie - Ivan the Intelligent, Felix the Insane, and the Talking Bunny of Death.*  
  
Making his way back towards the house, he paused, turning to look at the...now skipping figure of Felix. He considered running behind the nutcase, seeing if he was indeed going to the graveyard. But then, he would see that rodent again...  
  
*Felix probably talks to it... Gee, that's a lovely image. I thought Kraden was the only one that does that...*  
  
Walking into the house, Isaac paused to consider the figure at the table. Elderly, with a fair clump of silver hair neatly cut, wearing a...green shirt and blue pants, and drinking what smelled like Kraden's "secret brew."  
  
It dawned on Isaac that this was his "Dad..."  
  
*Mom, Dad, I'll never complain about you again... Speaking of which, where are THEY?*  
  
Trying to sneak past the miserable figure, Isaac hoped to reach the stairs before the old man could talk. *But what if he's changed like everyone else?*  
  
Isaac paused as he considered that notion, but a voice sliced through his thoughts.  
  
"Think I didn't hear you?"  
  
Blinking, Isaac wondered if the old man was talking to him. Deciding that silence was his best bet, he simply stood at the base of the stairs, watching the old man.  
  
"You insolant fool. You promised! You promised that you would take care of him! And yet you didn't!"  
  
*Is he talking about me? Or is he talking about... Wait. Felix called me "bro." Did he mean BROTHER? Was their Isaac supposed to take care of him?*  
  
"You said you would heal him, but all you do is mix your devices of destruction and mischief. I can keep Garet and Siba at bay for only so long! If only you knew how much they wanted you to wed their daughter..."  
  
*Hamma does like their Isaac. Yippie for me, I've got to watch out for her.*  
  
"Kraden..."  
  
It was then that Isaac realized that the Isaac in this world would probably call him "Dad" or something. *Oops. Maybe he's too drunk to not-*  
  
The old man swirved around, facing Isaac. "Who the Hell are you? Where's my son?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't fool me, you impudent little fake! I know my son has gone missing, and I know DAMN well that he would never be foolish enough to call me by my first name! WHERE IS MY SON!?"  
  
The old man lept out of his chair, charging Isaac with such speed that Isaac barely had time to react. Taking the stairs two at a time, he glanced back, seeing the old man gaining on him.  
  
To his shock, Mia stood at the top of the stairs, a look of shock and panic on her face. Abruptly, Alex ran up beside her. *Exiting from her room.*  
  
Isaac tried to leap past them, but felt the old man's powerful grip grab his heel, and fell to the ground, his chin slamming onto the stair. Glancing at Mia, he noticed that Alex was running past him. Suddenly, the grip was released, and Isaac scrambled to get to his feet. Mia, shocked and terrified, turned to him.  
  
"What are YOU doing up?"  
  
He considered countering with a "What was I, what about you" comment, but he thought the better of it.  
  
"I had trouble sleeping, so I went to take a walk. I came in, heard him talking, tried to speak to him, and he lashed out."  
  
Mia looked at him, her eyes seeming...Was it him, or did she look like she knew what happened before he said anything?  
  
"Dad's been kinda... unstable ever since mom died. He probably caught wind that you're not...Isaac."  
  
He nodded, recalling a time when the Kraden he knew was trying to do a Jupitarian meditation, got interrupted, and went crazy with a samurai sword. They had managed to calm him without serious injury, though several people (anonymously) regretted not killing the old man. Isaac privately wondered if they would need to put this old man out of his misery. *Wish something could be done...*  
  
"C'mon, Isaac. Back to bed."  
  
*Speaking of bed...*  
  
"Mia, what is Alex doing here?"  
  
Her face burst into a brillaint ruby, as did Alex's, who was busy picking the "father" of "Isaac" up.  
  
"Uh, he, er..."  
  
"I think I get the picture, Mia." *At least she didn't say that "it's not what it looks like..."*  
  
"I guess there's no point saying that it's not what it looks like, huh?"  
  
Isaac resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Turning to go to his room, he paused to look back, wondering what would happen to the old man. "What are you going to do to him?"  
  
Alex glanced at him, the form of Kraden in his arms. "Just as we always do - put him to bed and let the bile wipe his mind."  
  
"Bile?"  
  
"Before yo...ur counterpart went nuts, he made a solution that could wipe and calm a mind to a certain time frame."  
  
*It's hard to not feel sorry for the old man... Wish I could do something...*  
  
"I need to get to bed. Oh! Mia, I ran into Felix outside... What?"  
  
The looks on their faces were ones of worry and panic. "Felix? You saw Felix?"  
  
"Yes. I just wanted to ask who's in his family."  
  
"Well, we kinda adopted him after his parents, Dora and Kyle died. Siba, his sister, would've taken care of him, but she was too busy with her relationship with Garet."  
  
"So, Siba and Felix are siblings?  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
*Because their lovers where I come from. Is it me, or am I sensing a pattern. Nah.* "No reason. He just seems...wild."  
  
Mia shook her head. "He's only like that at night. During the day, he's tamer."  
  
"Tamer? He told me that he set fire to Garet's field!"  
  
"He obviously wasn't at his peak."  
  
"That," Alex pipped in, "or that glowing rabbit has calmed him some..."  
  
*Why do I doubt that?*  
  
"Are we talking about the same rabbit? The rodent that says "Hello" a few dozen times?"  
  
Mia's eyebrows rose. "I take it you saw it."  
  
Slowly he nodded, wishing that the damned migrane would let him be.  
  
"I think I'll hit the hay. PLEASE don't wake me unil noon."  
  
Mia simply nodded. Alex grunted. Isaac thought. *Ooh, what a scary concept...*  
  
"By the way, the other Isaac - the one you know. Did he run around all night like Felix?"  
  
Mia turned to look at him, curios. "Yes, why?"  
  
Glancing at Alex, he wispered to her: "When you try to do THAT, try not to do it when someone's around who usually isn't."  
  
Her cheeks blazingly red, she somehow managed a peep, "Ok."  
  
Probably interacting in this world more than he wanted to, Isaac made his way towards the bedroom,. He fell asleep rather quickly, having decided that nothing could top what he had seen tonight...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba - o_o Psycho Felix?  
  
=D  
  
Sheba - I worry. He is m...Siba's sibling?  
  
Go ahead and admit it - Siba's your counterpart.  
  
Sheba - NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
=D To the reviewers! XD  
  
Net Strife - o_o Uh, ok. Thanks...? ^_^;;  
  
wildcats1310 - Dunno. Whenver he gets out of here...^_^; Remember that rabbit that the other Isaac made? ^_^ Guess what that was... Yes, it does. I found a pair of C batteries, but no Ds... KEEP LOOKING TO GET ISAAC HOME! ^_^; Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Souls - I take it you like Mia...XD ..... Ya know, I forgot about the name on the tombsone for Mia... .... *tries to think of a way to explain it* Maybe their stepsiblings! ^_^;;; Yes, the rabbit is evil...... Thanks!  
  
SirGecko - You're back! ^_^ Send all the evil geckos you want to. My forces will not be deterred! XD Thanks!  
  
Dragon Empress - o_o *faints from seeing your name on the review* YOU REVIEWED! @_@ Anyway... Thanks!!  
  
The 8BTFreek - I do have to ask where that name of yours came from... Anyway... No...Their not. They live in the same house. It's called siblingism... Second reality? What was the first? Felix has come, and he'll be BAAACK...=D Thanks!  
  
TemplarofNi - Be careful what you wish for... Thanks!  
  
Net Strife - Actually, compared to my average chapter length, both Second Chances and Parallels are significantly larger than my other stories chapters... Dunno why... Howz this chapter? Thanks!  
  
Well, lemme go get started on the next chapter!  
  
Sheba - What happens? Hmm?  
  
... Well, aside from more Felix, Hamma makes another appearance... =D  
  
Sheba - o_o MIKAA OWNS NOT NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN! READ AND REVIEW TO SEE THIS CONTINUE! =D 


	7. Chapter 7 Crazy Boys and Mind Fusions

Parallels  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac rubbed his head as he walked out the door of "his" house. That damned headache was still giving him fits, though it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He could always run into Freaky Felix or Rodent of the Apocalypse again...  
  
Strolling through the streets, Isaac paused to absorb the sun's rays, the chill of the wind, the smell of baking bread. So relaxed the town was, so like his old home.  
  
*Am I home?*  
  
"Hey, Isaac!"  
  
Felix. *Apparently not.*  
  
The black-with-blue-streaks haired boy ran up to Isaac, a large grin on his face. *If only I had paid attention to Kraden...*  
  
"Hey! Wanna go switch Garet's boxers with Siba's?"  
  
*I SO do NOT want to know.* "No."  
  
"Why don't we go get Ivan's rod and use it to torch Garet's garden again?"  
  
*Again?*  
  
"No.  
  
"Why don't we see if we can catch Mia and Alex in the middle of one of their 'conversations?'"  
  
*Too late, did that already.*  
  
"Maybe later, Felix." *Need to get rid of him...* "Why don't you go get that glowing rabbit and let him loose in Garet's garden?"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"He won't expect it." *I hope.*  
  
"Ah! Thanks bro!" He made his way towards the graveyard, yelling as he went:  
  
"Dum dah dee de dah de doh, Dee de dee de dum de doh. I like to talk to squirrles, as I will rule the world. Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a padded room. I died, they burned me. Worms got in. Worms? Worms make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a padded room. I died, they burned me. Worms got in. Worms? Worms make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a padded room. I died, they burned me. Worms got in. Worms? Worms make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a p..."  
  
Isaac decided that it might be better if he didn't hear the rest, hoping that this was as bad as Felix got. Passing into the square, he was suprised to see only a few people passing by. He noted Sheb-no, Siba, Pie...Picard, Ivan, and...Hamma? *Probably should avoid her...*  
  
Making his way towards the field outside of the village, he considered what was to transpire today. Ivan was to conduct some kind of Jupitarian trick (I guess) that was called a "Mind Fusion." Whatever it was, noone was talking about it. He had considered asking around, but then he might not get an answer because they thought that he was the Isaac from this world...  
  
"Hello, lover boy!"  
  
Whirling around, Isaac came face to face with Hamma. *Oh no...*  
  
Staring at her, he noticed that her attire was kin to Ivans. Was it him, or did families wear the same style clothing around here? *Wish Kraden had put more effort into pain killers...*  
  
"Uh, hi." *Need to find a way to get to Ivan's and get home before I make a fool of myself. Well, before I do it again, anyway...*  
  
"Isaac, you Ok? You've been jumpy lately. Moreso than usual."  
  
*Gee, I didn't realize THAT...*  
  
"I'm fine. Just fine." *Except for an intelligent Ivan, a Felix that plays with rabbits and squirrles, an an enemy that loves the girl I love, and...* He glanced at Hamma. *...an attractive woman who is hitting on me.*  
  
Staring at Hamma, he noticed something in her eyes, some kind of... awareness? *What?*  
  
"You're not Isaac, are you. I mean, you're not the Isaac I know, are you?"  
  
*How the...? Did she talk to Ivan?*  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
She glanced at the ground, her cheeks slightly red. "I thought so. Not the first time this has happened."  
  
*WHAT?*  
  
"How do you mean...?"  
  
"Ever since his mother died, Isaac has been trying to find a way to bring her back. His experaments have gone so far as to create talking rodents, copies of people, and even switching personallities with travelers. Where are you from?"  
  
"Uh, I... I don't know if you'll believe me."  
  
"Try me," she said, a wry smile on her face. "I've heard it all."  
  
"I'm apparently another Isaac from another time, reality, or something of that fashion."  
  
She blinked, apparently stunned for a second. "I doubt time travel is possible with what he works with. The reality thing is the only probable one."  
  
*Do I want to know why she said that?*  
  
"I bet you're wandering why I said that, huh?"  
  
*She's smart, I'll give her that.*  
  
"The thought crossed my mind."  
  
"One of his first experaments caused some kind of rip in reality or whatever, and we were able to see some village being rebuilt. Looked like it was where Vale was, but Mt. Valeph was gone."  
  
Isaac blinked. "When was THIS?"  
  
"A year ago. Why?"  
  
*Kraden said he saw a rip in the air that showed a normal Vale. I thought he was just be...THAT"S WHAT HE'S BEEN TRYING TO DO!*  
  
"You didn't happen to see a crazy old man with silver hair and a habbit to talk to trees, did you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, when Isaac showed me the rip, there was some old man talking to the ground. We thought he looked familiar, but he seemed...wierd."  
  
*An understatement if I ever heard one.*  
  
"Well, sometime today, Ivan's supposed to scan my head to find out what caused me to come here. Something called a Mind Fusion."  
  
Hamma's head jerked up, staring into his eyes. *Oh boy, what now?*  
  
"Mind Fusion? He said that he would have to do a Mind Fusion?"  
  
*Why am I getting the feeling that I don't want to do this now?*  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"A Mind Fusion literally joins two minds together, allowing them to experiance each other's thoughts. It does have a tendency to..."  
  
"To what?" *Did I HAVE to say that?*  
  
"It's what caused Felix to be how he is right now, and Isaac went nuts when he tried to emulate it."  
  
*THAT sounds too wierd.*  
  
"Why did they do it?"  
  
"Ivan was trying to see if Felix was really Kyle and Dora's son after some suspicion was raised, and he was...unwilling to cooperate."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He tried to play with the insects when the link was formed, and it...kinda made him..."  
  
"I've seen him."  
  
"Well, that's his story."  
  
"And Isaac's?" *Ooh, refering to myself in third person. Or am I? Ugh...*  
  
"He wanted to try to do one that didn't require physical contact to see if he could find a way to help Felix. His mind went unstable from it, but not to the extent that Felix did."  
  
*Yippie.*  
  
"Don't worry about the Fusion, though. If you allow Ivan to do his work, it isn't permanent or anything."  
  
*Wait a sec...*  
  
"So something COULD happen?"  
  
"Drowsyness or mild insanity. Wears off after an hour or so. Depends on the strength of the mind."  
  
"I don't suppose elemental alignments have anything to do with it?"  
  
"Elemental what?"  
  
*Ooh, goody. No wonder Isaac and Felix went nuts. They're VENUS, and Ivan's... Oh, sh-*  
  
"What do you mean, elemental?"  
  
"Do you not know of the Elemental Stars?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have the ablilty to read minds or control electricity?"  
  
"Mildly. Unlike my father, I don't train."  
  
"Never mind then." *A world that has elemental powers yet doesn't know about them. Boy, I can't wait to get home...*  
  
"Well, I better get going. Mia and Alex will be waiting for me."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry if I embarrassed you earlier."  
  
*Huh? Oh, her comment.*  
  
"Don't worry. This should work."  
  
"I know I'll get him back, Isaac. It's just... I just wish he'd stop his experaments and realize that I like him."  
  
"Well... Whenever he wants to do his little tests, zap him."  
  
"Would that work?"  
  
*Well, it's what kept me from making out with Mia for a few years, that little crap.*  
  
"Yes."  
  
She smiled at him, though it looked as though she was envious.  
  
Together, they walked towards Ivan's house, intent on solving this mystery.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know this is a bit short, but I was unsure how exactly to do this. That, and I typed most at school and ended up e-mailing it home so that I...  
  
Sheba - Oh, get on with it! =\  
  
-_- Anyway... Credit to my sister for the "Crazy" speach above, as she rambled it one night while washing dishes, and I got her to let me write it down. Two cookies to Izzy! ^_^;;  
  
And to the reviewing!  
  
Forgotten Souls - You talking about me? XD Seriously, I think I explained it... I hope. ^_^;; I figured that having the old goat do so much would be unexpected... Did I say that they were doing..it? Isaac thought they were, but Mia didn't say they were or...Wait... *goes to reread* Ok, she pretty much admitted it. =_= Bile can also be a very vile beverage. Like herbal teas. XD Thanks!  
  
SirGecko - Tis Ok! ^_^ Geckos are nothing compared to my fleet of starships! =D Anyway... Thanks!  
  
The 8BTFreek - Almost on to the next reali...*cough* I mean, he's almost home... ^_^;;; I told you my thoughts on the pairings (for those that do not know, Isaac/Hamma appeared in Return of Anemos, as did Piers/Karst. The former's usage in this fic was unintentional. I wasn't thinking. ^_^;;;) Here it is! Thanks!  
  
wildcats1310 - I explained that, no? ^_^ I figured that noone would think that Felix could go crazy. Oh wait. Forgot about Dragon Empress's Adventrues in Adulthood for a second there... lol On the search for batteries, I found a door that takes me to a Gundam-like space station where the whole GS cast was... Wierd. Or was that my dream? I forget, I was on a sugar high...@_@ ^_^ Thanks!  
  
A Christian Loser (AKA Rain Child, which I prefer) - Yes, I do. Why not, when it is so easy? ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Mercury Gold - Wasn't on purpose. Chapters three through six were written all within thirty-six hours. I call it a stroke of inspiration. It should begin to settle down soon...^_^;;; Thanks!  
  
Net Strife - ^_^;;; Thanks!  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - How so? What needs clarifying? And how in the world can being confused be GOOD??? @_@ Now I'M confused... Help...  
  
And now to the disclaimer!  
  
Lyn - MARK DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN! ^_^  
  
Sheba - His name's Mikaa.  
  
Lyn - No, he told me Mark.  
  
Eep. *runs*  
  
Lyn - GET BACK HERE! *gives chase*  
  
Sheba - *rolls eyes* REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8 An Impossible Love and Fifteen...

Parallels  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*It's not fair.*  
  
Cursing inside, Hamma frowned. She was walking alongside Isaac, nearing her father's small house. She knew that in a matter of minutes, Isaac's mind would be read, he would go insane (if Felix and the Isaac she knew were any indication), and then he would leave.  
  
And then her Isaac would (hopefully) return, and no matter what she did, he would keep going at his experaments. It wasn't that she didn't like the Isaac that she had known since she was a child. No, far from it. She worried about him, cared for him. Sometimes she would go so far as to say that she LOVED the nightmare.  
  
And then there was THIS Isaac. Glancing at him, he returned her gaze, a smile that conveyed warm feelings and a worried mind. This Isaac was very simmilar to hers prior to his mother's death, and, to some degree, was far more attractive as far as personallity went.  
  
And in less than a day, he would be gone.  
  
*It's not fair.*  
  
She didn't think much of him at first, largely because she didn't know he was differient. But from just three minutes of chatting, she realized that he was a completely differient animal than the Isaac she knew. She wanted to talk to him, to get to know him, to live with him. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about him... Maybe it washer childhood fantasies that she had with "her" Isaac before he went mad; maybe she was delusional. Whatever it was, she...  
  
*No, that wasn't possible.* She only knew him for a matter of minutes, and she was falling for him! Impossible! There was no such thing as love at first talk!  
  
*Or WAS there?*  
  
What if she were to somehow cause Isaac to stay here, where he might realize her feelings for him? No, that wouldn't be fair to Isaac - he had a home and life of his own. And maybe a... love? *No, don't think that.*  
  
What if she were to go with him? The Isaac she knew never paid her any heed, and she might have a chance at winning this Isaac's heart. Maybe she could...  
  
*Uh oh - Dad.*  
  
She quickly cleared her mind of thoughts, knowing better than to let stray thoughts that THAT run free. The last time she let a stray thought through, her father had been furious. Course, it wasn't her fault that it was so funny that Isaac had turned Garet into a frog that day...  
  
She sat on one of the stone slabs that served as a chair, while Isaac took the one to her right. Alex and Mia were sitting across the table from Isaac, Mia yet again sitting in Alex's lap. Hamma had to quell her jealousy, knowing that any stray thoughts would inform her father of her feelings.  
  
*Speaking of dad, where IS he?*  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Isaac."  
  
Hamma turned around, noticing her father walking towards them, coming from... Garet's farm?  
  
*Oh, goody. What did Felix do NOW?*  
  
"I had to attend to a small problem at Garet's farm. Apparently, seven glowing rabbits were in his yard, and he wanted Felix's head on a platter."  
  
*SEVEN glowing rabbits? Oh great, it had a litter.*  
  
"Now then, if noone has any strong objections..."  
  
Sighing, Hamma watched as her father placed his fingers on Isaac's face, his palms holding back for reasons she didn't understand. She watched as a gentle glow surrounded the two of them, and waited, almost impatiently, for something to happen.  
  
"...nce. They put me in a padded room. I died, they burned me. Worms got in. Worms? Worms make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a padded room. I died, they burned me. Worms got in. Worms? Worms make me..."  
  
*Oh No...*  
  
Felix.  
  
Why didn't someone make sure he was occupied?  
  
"...n a padded room. I died, they burned me. Worms got in. Worms? Worms make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a padded room. I died, they burned me. Worms got in. Worms? WormHEY ISAAC! What'ya doin? Did ya hear? Blinker had babies!"  
  
*NO! If he distracts Isaac...* Running towards Felix, Hamma grabbed his hand, practically dragging him away.  
  
"Hey! I wanna see Isaac!"  
  
"Felix, show me Blinker. I want to see him." *Well, it's kinda true...*  
  
"Sure! Blinker is right this way!"  
  
Hamma regretted not being there for Isaac when he was finished, but she needed to keep his life from being ruined on account of a near-uncontrollable teenager. Following Felix, she noticed that they were approaching the graveyard. *Why would the rabbit be around here?*  
  
Glancing around, she noticed a few names that she recalled, but for the most part, she didn't know the people that went with them. She noticed Felix going to one labled "Jasmine." *What?*  
  
Suddenly, a fair-sized bunny with an eery green glow jumped out from behind the marker, and sniffed at Felix when he knelt down. Ignoring the feeling of uneasyness, she followed the rabbit and Felix when they went furhter into the graveyard. Glancing up ahead, she noticed something moving. *No, just my imagination.*  
  
She was convinced that was what it was, until she rounded the corner and saw the pack of..three, four, six, eight...FIFTEEN GLOWING RABBITS?  
  
*Geez, just how many litters has Blinky HAD?*  
  
"Uh, Felix..."  
  
"See? Blinky's been busy!"  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
Grabbing her head, Hamma ran, running to get back to Isaac, hopeful that the process had been finished. If it wasn't, she'd have to grab Garet and whoever else wanted the Rabbits dead and let em at it. *I MUST be panicking - I want a harmless little ball of fuzz dead.*  
  
Pacing herself, she neared the hut, and noticed that Isaac was walking aroud...kinda drunkenly. *Odd.* She watched as he approached Mia (who hadn't moved a muscle since sitting down, the lucky girl) and gave her a kiss that made Mia squeel and Alex shove Isaac back. *Isaac kissing Mia? What th...Oh no... Where he comes from...*  
  
She fought back tears, hopeful that something could be worked out. But not if Isaac was killed by Alex in the next few minutes. Glancing to see her dad, Hamma saw him moving towards Isaac's hut, intent on something.  
  
"What the hell is with Isaac?"  
  
*Garet. Ooh boy.*  
  
She tried to get closer to Isaac, but she noticed that Garet was far closer. As he approached, Isaac staggared towards him...  
  
Suddenly an image appeard in her mind, one that terrified her: Isaac kissing Garet, and then getting decked. Abruptly the visual vanished, but she didn't dare dwell on what it might mean.  
  
"GARET! HELP!"  
  
The towering farmer turned around, staring at her as she ran. "What is it, Hamma?"  
  
"Rabbits are all over the graveyard!"  
  
Garet didn't say a word, rather running towards his house, intent on something. Hamma didn't really care - rushing to Isaac, she grabbed his left arm, hoping to drag him to the nearest bed and to get him to sleep, letting the effects wear off.  
  
Dragging him along, she noticed that he was mumbling something, though it was barely audible. She considered taking him to her house, but figured that it MIGHT be better to avoid that, as it would appear...odd. That, and mother was probably there.  
  
Nearing Isaac's house, she struggled to drag him up the stairs, quietly cursing his warping mind. Had it been like in her fantasies, he'd be carrying her up the stairs. Alas...  
  
*What am I DOING? Am I trying to take advantage of him? No, that would be wrong. Damnit, Hamma. THINK!*  
  
Reaching the peak of the stairs, she guided him towards what appeared to be his bedroom. Entering with would-be lover in tow, she noticed the decour of the room was rather sparse. Interesting, he would've thought it to be chaotic. Unless he... She mentally kicked herself for forgetting who she was dragging.  
  
Sitting him on the bed, she raised his feet onto the matress, covering him with their...thickness? Did he get cold easi...  
  
*HAMMA! BEHAVE YOURSELF, GIRL!*  
  
Swearing silently, Hamma stepped back after putting him to sleep. Pulling up a chair, she stared at him. How peaceful and tranquil he looked. Was it her, or had he fallen asleep rather quickly?  
  
Yawning, Hamma found that her eyes were becoming heavy. Willing to let sleep take her, she closed her eyes, hoping that another fantasy dream would welcome her...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, thus ends an...unusual chapter...@_@  
  
Sheba - Unusual is being generous... Hamma loves Isaac, that I gather. But...  
  
*whistling*  
  
Sheba - Ignoring me again?  
  
Yep.  
  
And after I sent Lyn on the wrong path.  
  
o_o Er, right. Uh, REVIEWS!  
  
wildcats1310 - I think you might have given me incentive to pursue this idea... I originally was going to have Isaac seeing inside Ivan's head, seeing the secret behind Felix's father, and then going crazy and kissing Garet. But then I realized that it would be interesting to tell it from a differient perspecitve...^_^; And I'll try to explain their psynergetic abilities later. Though I have several options to choose from...@_@ I found a D battery, but my Transporter ate it (No joke - it eats D Batteries for breakfast...@_@) Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Souls - You did? _ I got it from my sister... Figured that it would be annoying enough to be useful...@_@ About that elemental thing... More on that later... I hope... Thanks!  
  
Net Strife - Yes, it is. The only problem is how I'll get Isaac to act in other worlds, since he'll eventually grow accustomed to seeing new and differient worlds...@_@ Thanks thought!  
  
TemplarofNi - I HATE it when that happens. Logging on yesterday to the net, I found that FF.net was "overloaded." I hate it when this happens, as my bio page is my homepage as well... Thanks!!  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - No, they are not. Hamma is Ivan's SON. I believe I covered that earlier (check the other chapters to verify this). *Phew* I like to get people to think, and that has a great chance of confusing...^_^;;; Thanks!  
  
The 8BTFreek - How so (cheap comment)? Oh. Wait. Ignore that. ^_^;; You read that? As I recall, that book isn't considred cannon. And though I haven't seen the episode to its full extent (always come in when Worf is going home and the Borg-dominating Universe Enterpirise tries to zap him), I do know of the numerous versions offered. ^_^;;; I do think that this one adds a new problem for Isaac, though. ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Snuggs - Thanks!  
  
The Christian Loser (AKA as Rain Child, which I prefer) - I still think this "new" name of yours is insulting to you, and has a chance of giving your readers a bad image of you... Anyway... Thanks! *notices the potion, runs*  
  
Anyway...  
  
Lyn - FOUND YOU!  
  
*runs*  
  
Sheba - Geez... MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!! READ AND REVIEW TO SEE MORE! 


	9. Chapter 9 Feelings, Farewells, and Insan...

Parallels  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac awoke, opening his eyes while feeling for anything wrong. His body barely ached, though his feet felt as though they had been hit by something (repetedly), and his head... The pain wasn't as bad as it had been. Interesting.  
  
Sitting up, he glanced around the room, noticing that everything was as it had been when he woke that morning - except for one lavender-haired woman sitting in a chair.  
  
*What is Hamma doing here? Wait a sec, wasn't I at Ivans?! What happened?*  
  
"Hamma..."  
  
A soft moan escaped her lips as she awoke. Glancing almost directly at him, she favored him with a smile of relief. *Good grief, what happened?*  
  
"Isaac..."  
  
"What happened? How did I end up HERE?"  
  
"I don't really know. I had to leave to keep Felix from making a mess of things. When I got back, you were wobbling around, kissed Mia, and almost kissed Garet before I got you here."  
  
*I KISSED MIA? Oh no... And Garet... No, I don't even want to think WHY I almost did THAT...*  
  
"How did I get in here?"  
  
"I, uh... Kinda..drug you in here."  
  
*She's stronger than she looks. Intelligent, strong, beautiful... ISAAC! GET A GRIP MAN!*  
  
"Thanks, Hamma. Had anything been found out?"  
  
"Dad went to see y..the other Isaac's hut, but otherwise, I don't know."  
  
"I guess I better go talk to him."  
  
"Isaac, if it's fine with you, I'd like to talk to him."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Ok. I'll try to find Mia and apoligize." *And get decked, yelled at, and a host of other things that a sister would do in a situation like that...*  
  
He rose out of bed, noticing that he still had the same set of clothes on. *She didn't change my clothes? Is it my imagination, or am I...dissapointed? GAH!*  
  
"Isaac..."  
  
He glanced at her, noticing an odd gaze in her eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Hamma, is something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, never mind."  
  
He stared at her a second longer, then walked out the door. For some reason, it seemed as though she was going to say something to him, something important.  
  
Exiting the room, he noticed that Mia and Alex were not in her room, and stepped down the staircase, smoothing out his clothes as he reached the door. Exiting, he noticed a storm system approaching.  
  
*Odd, never seen one of that size around Vale before...*  
  
Moving on, he noticed Felix, a huge grin on his face and no rabbits following him. *Thankfully.*  
  
"Felix, have you seen Mia anywhere?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
*He seems cheery. Somethings got to be up.*  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't care! I'm just dancing in my underware!"  
  
*NOT the prettiest mental image that I've had the last few days...*  
  
"Isaac, you love Hamma, right?"  
  
*Gee, it must be obvious that she loves the other Isaac if Mr. Sugar High can figure it out. Best to play along.*  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly, Felix's gaze grew serious. "I know you better than that, Isaac. Be honest - I can read your mind."  
  
*Read my mind? How in blazes can he do THAT? Wait... That experament...to read Felix's mind from a distance... Maybe that caused it?*  
  
"You know I'm not the Isaac from here, don't you?"  
  
"I know that you are Isaac, and I know you are Isaac. You are one."  
  
*Gee, about to loose the migrane, and THIS happpens. Yippie.*  
  
"Right."  
  
"It will make sense in due time. But you answered not my question: do you love Hamma?"  
  
"I...love another in...another..reality."  
  
Felix stared at him, his eyes seeming to pierce his soul. *Wierd.*  
  
"In time, you will know."  
  
"What?"  
  
Abruptly, Felix's demenor changed. "You know why we exist, Isaac? We exist to provide the animals with friends. If we weren't the friends of the animals, then why would they exist? They exist so we can be their friends. But why do we exist? To be friends to the animals. But why..."  
  
Sighing, Isaac walked along the streets, a blabbering Felix following his every step.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hamma kicked herself mentally as she approached the hut that had once been owned by a young boy that she befrened as a kid. She had wanted to tell Isaac right then that she loved him, to confess her feelings for him, to keep him here. But she could not bear what his answer would do to her. If he said yes, he would leave and she would be crushed. If he said no, she would be crushed. And when she got her Isaac back, he wouldn't really care for her, as he would be obsessed with his experaments.  
  
Sighing, she entered the small house. Outside, it looked like a clay dwelling, with a hole in the side and singed wood on the roof. Inside housed a series of tables and shelves, each one housing scrolls and bottles and pens. Also inside the house was one tall Village Elder.  
  
Also known as her father, Ivan.  
  
"Dad, how is it coming?"  
  
"I found out how to rip open the walls of reality, but I cannot guarantee that the one we open will be his home."  
  
"But, can't we just recreate what happened the first time?"  
  
"No, we cannot."  
  
She stared at him, puzzlement claiming her mind. "What do you mean?"  
  
"While I searched his mind, I found that I could read two minds - an Isaac that had come from a world unknown to us, and another. I could not understand it until I fused with his mind. The experament in the other world had an explosion at their version of this space. In this reality, at the same time, the Isaac we knew conducted the same experament, both of them causing a rift in reality, one that pulled the two Isaac's together."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Isaac we knew?'"  
  
"Hamma, this is not easy for me to say, as I know your feelings for him, but the accident fused the two Isaacs into one. The body seems to be the one from this reality, but the mind is the other one. In short, they have become one entity."  
  
*Isaac...no wonder I love him so.... Oops.*  
  
"Hamma, what was that?"  
  
"Noth..." She gave up, knowing better than to try to lie to her father. "I'm in love with him, Dad."  
  
"Hamma..."  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen. I was talking to him, and...I don't know, something about him drew me in."  
  
"Angel, listen to me. I need to know - do you truly love him?"  
  
A brief pause.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
"I... I don't..."  
  
A beat.  
  
"Hamma, you know that I love you, and you know that I want the best for you, but if I were to send you with him..."  
  
She looked up, staring into his gaze. "There is a way for me to go with him?"  
  
"The way to send him into another world is easily done if you know the procedure, but the only way that he can access it is to read into his mind. Our Isaac's mind is still intact to a degree, but the other Isaac cannot access it. He needs someone that can read his mind. I was going to send Felix, but if you are willing to go with him..."  
  
Her heart jumped. "I can go with him?"  
  
"Yes. It might be hard to send three people, but..."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Isaac, Felix, and you, if you go."  
  
"Why Felix?"  
  
"Several reasons. For one, Isaac's the only one that has ever kept him in control. Even the other Isaac has this gift. Second, Felix somehow has a link to Isaac's mind, and it seems to work even with the other Isaac. Third, Felix would be crushed if Isaac left."  
  
"But... If Felix left, what would happen to Kraden?"  
  
"Kraden and I talked yesterday morning. He told me that it would be in their best interest."  
  
*Wonder how he was sane long enough to talk about THIS...*  
  
"Dad, do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Hamma, your life is yours now. My task is to keep order in this village. Your task is your own choosing."  
  
"Have you told all of this to Isaac?"  
  
"No, I have not. And I would ask that you do not tell him of the fusing. I suspect that he knows, but I fear what he might realize if he knew."  
  
"What do you...HIS body..."  
  
"Yes. There is a high chance that it is still in his realm, and he has been declared dead."  
  
"Isaac..."  
  
"Hamma, I would ask that you prepare for the journey. I know that it won't be hard to get Isaac and Felix ready, but it will be hard on you to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She didn't get a reply, nor did she expect one. She would be leaving her home, the only one she knew, and would be leaving her father, never to see him again.  
  
"I'll go find Isaac."  
  
"Hamma."  
  
"Yes, Dad?"  
  
"Patience with him."  
  
He turned to collect a few potions. She walked out of the house, glancing back towards it. *What did Dad mean by that...?*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Within the walls of the messy house, Ivan smiled to himself. He was pleased that Hamma had a love, and was thrilled that Isaac would be willing to reciprocate her feelings. He knew that she would be worried about leaving him, but he knew she would be fine.  
  
Glancing at the potions before him, he surmised that it would not take more than a few minutes to prepare the solution. Smiling inwardly, he set to work, glad that his daughter would finally lead a truly happy life.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness fell on Vale as Isaac stood at the hut where he had fallen a mere two days ago. If all went well, Felix, Hamma, and himself would be sent into another reality, hopefully his. According to Alex, there was no true way to decide where to go, or how to do it. He had said that it would be impossible to continuously open the walls of reality in thsi universe, as it would destablilize existance as they knew it.  
  
Saying goodbye had been rather easy for him. Garet, despite the obvious hatred that he held, had been polite in his farewell. Alex had saluted him in some fashion that Isaac didn't recognize, but understood it to be one of respect. Mia had tears in her eyes, and wished him a safe journey. Kraden had been the hardest to say farewell to, as he would be loosing not one, but two sons. He had taken it well, saying that it was for the best that they would get to his home, to where the three of them would be happy.  
  
The oddest farewell was with Blinker the Glowing Rabbit. Felix and Isaac had convinced Garet to take care of them. They had agreed that Garet would grow extra goods for the rabbits, and Ivan had (somehow) linked into Blinker the notion that if it let everyone alone, it would be welcome in the village. Isaac wondered how true THAT was.  
  
Standing at the edge of existance, Isaac stared into the rift that Ivan had created. Beyond it held a village that resembled Vale, with a collection of rebuilt houses and tents. He hoped that it was his, but he couldn't tell.  
  
Hamma stood beside him, holding his hand. Felix stood behind them, the calmest that he had been in hours. Turning to Ivan, he nodded, wanting his consent to go on. Recieving a nod, he stepped through the rift, with Hamma and Felix following.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, thus ends a chapter and one reality. Not much in the way of humor, but with romance and angst, there rarely is. At least we're in another world... Is it home? Guess in the reviews... =D  
  
NOTE TO READERS OF SECOND CHANCES - There will be a slight delay on this, as I want to develop an ending that is suited to the atmosphere. I thank you for your patience (or the appearance thereof).  
  
At any rate, chapters will be uploaded as I get to them, as I'm going to be rather busy for a while due to numerous projects to finish (school related) and the need to find a job. Anyway, you don't want to read that, you want me to comment on the reivews, right? ^_^;  
  
Forgotten Souls - Well, back to REALLY long reviews... ^_^ XD Why would I harm poor little Isaac? XD Blinker was a corny enough name to use, and had a touch of humor to it. ^_^ How would you act if a glowing green rabbit that said "Hello Hello" to no end hopped up and sat next to you? ^_^ I dunno why Mia would think dirty thoughts while kissing her "brother" - she was still in her lover's lap. o_o I know, I didn't really explain that. And didn't really cover it here. But I think the ending is pretty good... And I think I just answered THAT. Draw conclusions yourself. I think you know what happened with Lyn. ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Net Strife - Thanks. I don't know. I know this one wasn't as funny due to the fact that I was dealing with heavy emotions (though not as serious as, say, Second Chances, but I think it went rather well. ^_^  
  
wildcats1310 - ^_^ What's going to be fun is for other realities to cope with seeing not only another Isaac, but another Hamma and Felix (who is easily identified compared to his comrades - he has streaks of blue hair mixed in with the darker strands. ^_^ I managed to actually GET the D batteries and keep them away from the transporter, but I had to walk out of my room, and when I came back... Well, I don't really know. I just saw half of my room clean, half dirty, then the clean part suddenly faded to dirtyness. Wierd. Thanks!  
  
TemplarofNi - I didn't think I would change perspectives (largely since I was satisfied with the telling of one perspective after the fun I had with Second Chances), but I figured that if Hamma was to play a bigger role, we needed to know her thoughts. ^_^ And yes, this means that eventually Felix the Blue will have a perspective. ^_^ Thanks! And what does En Taro Adun mean? Spanish, right? If so, what does it mean? @_@  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - Well, knowing Garet, he'll control the food ammount to keep them in check. Disoreantation. Aw crap, I KNOW I typoed that. Anyway, it was a mild disoreantation, nothing severe. Remember, I explained what happened with the other Isaac and Felix. And Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
The 8BTFreek - Never said they were, and haven't read those. BTW - read "Star Trek - The Eugenics War." Very good duology. *cough* Back on track... Well, that was a pretty good summary! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
And now...  
  
Lyn - I get to do the disclaimer! MIKAA DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!!!  
  
Sheba - o_o You called him Mikaa?  
  
Lyn - He explained that he screwed up while typing his name. ^_^  
  
Sheba - Ah.  
  
Teenage Hamma - REVIEW!  
  
BTW! I've caught wind of a rumor the other day. According to some speculated E3 news and a "comment" from a sprite prgrammer at Camelot, there is a fresh rumor of a Golden Sun *3* to be showed this May at E3. That would be a heck of a birthday present for me... Oh, wait, noone cares about THAT...  
  
Teenage Hamma - Aww, poor baby.  
  
-_-  
  
Sheba - THAT'S MY LINE!!! *chases T. Hamma* 


	10. Chapter 10 Us, Him, and Goddesses

Parallels  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stepping through the rift, Isaac surveyed the surrounding area. Off in the distance stood a series of tents, as well as houses, clouded in darkness. The moon shone above, illuminating the surrounding areas in an eery, gastly glow. Glancing beside him, he noticed Hamma's apparent uneasyness. Felix stood behind them, his gaze fixed towards the ground. Walking forward, Isaac noticed that the number of trees were suprisingly increased since he last looked arou-  
  
*I'm not home.*  
  
Turning around, he made his way towards the tear, only to witness it close in on itself, vanishing in mere seconds. Isaac heard Hamma gasp, continuing to stroke her hands to ease her worrying.  
  
He led them towards the village, noticing that many tents had a little age on them, like they had been rotting for a while. Glancing at the span of tents, many of them looked as though they had been collapsed, almost...burned. Looking at the buildings, he noticed that many were gutted, their roofs gone, their walls standing by themselve.  
  
*It's a dead village... No...*  
  
Glancing at Felix, he noticed that his young friend was busy with something on the ground. Wondering what he could have found, Isaac's words were drowned out by Hamma's scream.  
  
Turning around, Isaac stared into a violant blue rupture, a massive ammount of psynergy that had appeared out of nowhere. Unsure what was happening, Isaac took several steps back. Hamma stood behind him, probably hoping that he would help her. Felix, for whatever reason, was still staring at the ground, his mind elsewhere, obviously. The intensity of the light died down, drawing Isaac to gaze at it.  
  
Isaac watched as two figures walked forward. For a second he thought he saw more, but he dismissed it as his imagination. Looking at the two figures that approached, he frowned.  
  
One of them was a man, rather young, wearing a fair ammount of armor. The other was tall, bulky, and...  
  
*Garet.*  
  
Staring, Isaac watched as "Garet" and the warrior approached, their weapons drawn. Isaac noticed that while the warrior carried a sword, "Garet" wielded an axe.  
  
As they neared, "Garet" summoned a small ball of fire, illuminating the surrounding area.  
  
"Lord Garet, I didn't know the Master was out here!"  
  
"That's not the Master, you fool. The Resistance has an imposter!"  
  
Unsure what they were talking about, Isaac barely had time to grab Hamma and hit the ground as Garet's ball of fire lept out, passing over their heads and barely clearing Felix. Scrambling to get to his feet, Isaac rose, watching as Garet prepared another volley. Isaac froze, summoning a mound of dirt to rise up to shield himself from the pume of fire.  
  
Having bought himself a few seconds, Isaac moved to the side, summoning the ground to gather nutrients, to feed the vines that he summoned, snatching Garet and raising him above the ground. The Martian yelled as he rose, swinging his axe in a vain effort to cut the vines.  
  
Glancing at the other soldier, Isaac frowned as he saw the warrior charging, his sword waving in the air. Unsure what to do, Isaac was about to release Garet to defend himself when a large tree limb slammed into the soldier, sending him sprawling. Isaac glanced to see Felix holding the limb. Hamma walked over to the wounded soldier, and placed her hand on his neck. Aburptly, he became limp, motionless.  
  
Smiling to himself, Isaac was about to reinforce the vines against Garet's efforts to burn them when he heard feet behind him. Turning around, he noticed three figures approaching. Two were warriors, identical to the one that was just knocked out. The other...  
  
*IVAN?*  
  
Releasing Garet to fall with a thud, Isaac turned to charge the Jupitarian, trying to muster up some more vines to ensnare the Jupitarian. Before he was able to, sleep filled his mind, his body becoming limp. As he fell, he saw Ivan approaching, hoping that Hamma got away...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Green! So green and so nice! Bristly, tall, verdent! So life-filled!  
  
We are amazed by it, amazed by how it grows with us. In the other world, we shared a bond with the lands, with the animals. Here a bond we share. A bond not unlike the one we share with him.  
  
We don't know how it happened. One day, our mind was one, then accident happened and we became us. He tried to mend us, tried to join our minds. Doing so made him like us. Were it not for her, he would be us. She kept him him, and he kept us us. Then he fused with him. How, we do not know, but we know that he is the same.  
  
When he tried to help us, we formed a link with him. How and why, we know not. We use the link, to know where he is. He helps us, and we help him. She helps him, and he helps her. She help him, he helps us, we help him, he helps her. The way of the world.  
  
The falling of feet. The approaching of another. We hear it, unsure what it is. We look up, staring at a man waving a stick. Stick Man charges him. He cannot be harmed! We pick up a dying limb from a tree, and we use it. Oh, we used it well! He fell down, and she makes sure that he does not get up. Sweet it is to do right!  
  
A step. The crush of grass. The approach of more. We turn, we see three others move towards us. We do not recognize any of them. Turning to him to see if he knows, he releases Garet, and we fear. Oh, if Garet catches us! What will we do? We turn to him. He has always shielded us from Garet, and will surely do it again!  
  
But he falls, falls to the ground. We know not what caused it, but we know that he is sleeping. We can feel his mind, and we fear. Garet approaches us, and we run.  
  
Running, running, running. We go as fast as we can. Shelter! A dwelling long since empty. We hide within, silent as the grass. We listen to the grass, listen to the movements of the others. We hear them walk away, hear them moving towards him. We rise up, looking through a crack.  
  
PAIN! We reel in pain! The grass! The grass is pain! Pain surges through the grass, as life is taken from it. We try to look on, try to see through the blinding pain.  
  
A glimpse we get. We see the others. One holds him, the other holds her. We want to run out, to save them, but we cannot face Garet. He will hurt us, he will!  
  
PAIN! Pain surges in our being! We see a blue glow engulf the group, enveloping him and her along with it. We want to stop them, but the pain!  
  
The weakness surges within us. We try to move, try to get up, but are slow at it. We walk out, walk to where he had laid.  
  
He is not there. She is not there. The others are not there.  
  
We are alone.  
  
We cry in agony, from the pain in the grass, from the loss of him! Oh, how it pains us to loose him!  
  
Snap. A twig breaks. A patch of moss is stepped on. We whirl around, turning to see what approaches. We see three approach us, and we fear. Run we must! We must run to safty!  
  
We panic. We hear not the pleas of the dying branch to avoid falling. Too late do we hear it, too late do we realize that we cannot escape.  
  
Turning about to see them, we notice the three figures. Two dawdle in the distance. They wear clothes that I do not know, wield sticks that I do not understand. We cannot hear them, and they do not speak.  
  
A third approaches, and we stare at her. She wears the leathery skin of....is it plant? Or animal? We cannot tell what she wears, but we see her face. Her skin is the tint of the rocks in the river. Pale white with a tint of blue, those rocks! Her eyes are as blue as the river's water. Her hair is long and flowing. It flows like the gental waves of a strolling brook. She is perfection. Indeed, she is a goddess.  
  
Turn away, we must! We are far from worthy to view her! She is perfetion. We are incomplete. We try to look away, but she takes our chin in her hands, turning us to face her. We stare into her eyes. Oh, how warm and pieceful they are.  
  
Anger! She grows mad, at us? No! What could we have done to offend the goddess!? We panic, and she takes one of our hands, gently soothing it. She must be a goddess, for even her touch is one like the gentle water of the river!  
  
She gently tugs at us, and we rise, standing up. She gently pulls us along with he, but to where? Panic. Uncertainty. We ask the grass, but it does not know. It cannot know her, yet... The grass calls her divine. She provides life to the grass. A goddess indeed!  
  
We hear her talk to two others, but we not care. We are in the presence of divinity. We try to speak, to know who she is. She does not listen, and we fear that she is angry with us.  
  
She turns to us, favoring us with those eyes. Oh, those goddess eyes! How we long to be studied by those eyes!  
  
She gently pulls on our hands, and we follow.  
  
For we are with a goddess.  
  
For she will protect us.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
I want to start this off by saying that this version of the chapter is, without a doubt, pure trash. Why do I say that? Because not two hours prior to, I was writing this chapter in Notepad, and was doing the Review commentary when I accidentally hit the "Select All" sequence, hit a button, and accidentally deleted the pressed letter, thereby destroying any and all story that I had.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I didn't save like normal before the commentary.  
  
I know that many of you will love this chapter, and will find it interesting. But bear in mind - in my eyes, this is inferior to what I had done...  
  
I will not be doing a review commentary this time around, largely because  
  
1) I am sick.  
  
2) I am VERY upset over what had been destroyed.  
  
3) I had written most of the responses before the Wipe, and would feel that any messages that I would rewrite would loose their meaning.  
  
4) I am extremely depressed.  
  
I will continue the commentaries next time, and I apoligize for not doint them this time. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, though I know that I never will.  
  
Sheba - Please review to raise his spirits!  
  
~MIKAA~ 


	11. Chapter 11 Oafish Warriors, Arrogant Mag...

Parallels  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Opening his eyes, Isaac stared out into the dark room. Where he was, he did not know, though there seemed to be a fair ammount of fog in the room. Or was it dust? He could not tell, though there was something odd about it, something familiar.  
  
Glancing around, he noticed Hamma sitting in a chair not far from him, Her hands tied behind her back, her head leaned to her left, unconcious or sleeping, he couldn't tell.  
  
Voices drew his attention, drawing him towards the darkness and fog. Voices he knew, yet didn't know. *If I could only see through the fog...*  
  
Wait. The fog. That was it. He remembered now, the pranks that Ivan used to pull, the tricks and illusions he would set up. No wonder the fog was familair. Breathing softly, he looked through the fog, glad that he had managed to convince Sheba to teach him ways to see through such illusions. Fortunately, this was a rather weak illusion, showing that whoever was casting it was underestimating him.  
  
Closing his eyes, he listened to the voices...  
  
"I'm tellin ya, he's an imposter!"  
  
"Impossible! I checked him over thouroughly. He's not an imposter, but definitly identical to the Master."  
  
"Ivan, I think you've spent too much time altering minds. That is an imposter!"  
  
"He is not, Garet!"  
  
"Then what is he?"  
  
"That's what I don't know. I tried to read his mind, but there were a complex series of wards and barriers. I don't know who or what he is, but he's most certainly an adept."  
  
"Maybe he's a Jupitarian or Anemian and has managed to foil the so-called 'Anemian Master.'"  
  
"Why you impudent little..."  
  
"Enough."  
  
Isaac blinked at the last voice. The third speaker, shrouded in darkness like Ivan and Garet, spoke with an eerily evin and calm voice. For the life of him Isaac didn't recognize it, though he probably didn't want to.  
  
"What do you think of our predicament?"  
  
Isaac blinked; was he talking to him?  
  
"Who are you ta-"  
  
"Shut up, Garet. Can't you see that he's awake now?"  
  
"Ivan, if it wasn't for the Master..."  
  
"...You would be a mindless pawn serving my every need."  
  
"You SON OF A HUMAN!"  
  
"BRING IT ON YOU OAFISH LITTLE-"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
*Is it me, or are they about the same as the two I know?*  
  
The "Master" walked forward, his visage still shrouded in darkness. He was not as tall as Garet, though he was certainly taller than Ivan. *Come to think of it, I knew some little girls who are taller than him...*  
  
"Why you snot-nosed little sh-"  
  
"IVAN!"  
  
"Forgive me, Master."  
  
Garet said nothing, though Isaac was willing to bet that the Martian warrior was wearing a mighty grin on his face.  
  
"Now then, who are you? And don't attempt to lie, as both Ivan and I can tell when someone is lying."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You were the one that said that Mia was telling the truth when she pleged her allegiance to the Master, too."  
  
"Would the two of you like to spend a month in the mines? I'm sure that the assistance would be appreciated."  
  
"Forgive me, my Master."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now then, who are you? What is your name?"  
  
A pause. "Isaac."  
  
A sharp intake of breath could be heard from two of his interrigatiors.  
  
"What? He's lying, right?"  
  
"No, he's not."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Silence Garet. Tell me, Isaac..."  
  
*Is it me, or is he saying that with familarity?*  
  
"...how is it you and your friends came to be in the ruined village?"  
  
"What would it matter to you?"  
  
"Well, it would certainly matter for you to tell me. I sincerely doubt that your young girlfriend would appreciate being tortured by Lord Garet here."  
  
*Well, isn't THAT incentive.*  
  
"Because of an accident, I was sent from my reality into another, and we're trying to get me home."  
  
"Interesting. And how is it that you can cross barriers?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
He saw the vague outline of Ivan, Garet and the "Master" now. The Master, though still cloaked in darkness, had the outline of his face showing a frown. So did Ivan. Garet just stared at Hamma.  
  
"Then how is it you are hoping to get home, as you clearly could not go from one reality into the next and immediatly be home. There are far too many realities to permit that."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"You know that you have to cross barriers to get home, yet you do not know how to cross them." A pause. "Does she know?"  
  
"No, she does not."  
  
"What of your curious little friend that eluded us? Does his mind hold the information?"  
  
"No, he doesn't."  
  
"What about your mind?"  
  
Isaac blinked. "What?"  
  
"You don't know the information, and your friends do not. The formula is not exactly common knowlege here, and you must have considered that. So the only conclusion I see is that it is burned into your mind somehow."  
  
Isaac didn't speak, rather waiting to see their reactions.  
  
"Ivan, tell us what his mind says."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
The "Master" turned to look at the short mage. "What?"  
  
"His mind is far too warded for me to penetrate. He has as many barriers as you do, possibly more."  
  
"That's not possible! The master is the ultima-"  
  
"Silence, Garet, or I will let Ivan torture YOU. Now then, Ivan. You cannot tell?"  
  
"No. However, I would venture to guess that since he has told the truth and has not told a lie yet, it is reasonable to guess that a question would solve our problems."  
  
"Not all of them, I am sure. Now then..."  
  
The "Master" turned to face him once more, a calm look on his face. Or as calm a look as one can appear to have when shrouded in darkness.  
  
"...does your mind hold the formula?"  
  
Swallowing, Isaac didn't answer.  
  
"If you do not answer, then I will be forced to have your girlfriend tortured right now. You have five seconds."  
  
Isaac didn't have to think of what to do.  
  
"Yes, my mind has the formula."  
  
The three faces smiled, though Isaac wondered if he had overreacted. Would they truly torture Hamma?  
  
"I see. And how would you extract this information, seeing as it is so heavily warded?"  
  
"Hamma or Felix can read it."  
  
A hiss came from their mouths, and they all turned around, discussing what he just said.  
  
"That was FELIX you let get away, you blundering oaf!?"  
  
"The hell was I supposed to know? He had brown hair with streaks of blue!"  
  
"This is not good, Ivan, Garet. Should the resistance find him, then we are in trouble. If this man is another version of me, there is no reason to assume that Felix is any differient, hair coloring aside."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Get agent 103 and have him up the time table. If Mia finds him and manages to gain his support, they will have sufficient support to pose a significant threat."  
  
"What of the girl? Her name is that of Ivan's sister."  
  
"She is way too young to be her. Besides, I managed to read some of her mind. She doesn't even know what psynergy is, let alone be able to read into his mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She has limited Jupitarian powers, but they are far from honed. From what I could read, she is incapable of penetrating his wards."  
  
"Then the dope..sorry, then Isaac is lying?"  
  
"No."  
  
The "Master's" words caused an uneasy silence to befall the room.  
  
"No, he spoke what he knew. To his mind, she is capable of reading his mind."  
  
"But she can't! I personally read her mi."  
  
The "Master" suddenly whirled around, extreme anger obvious on his face.  
  
"You said that Felix could read minds, correct?"  
  
"He can read mine."  
  
"DAMNIT! Sent out immediate patrols to the village area. We need to make DAMN sure that he doesn't warn her of agent 103!"  
  
"Felix is harmless."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Isaac swallowed, hoping that he could explain it to them. "Felix is mentally unstable. He has more mood swings or personallity changes than I have fingers. There's no need to harm him!"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Unfortunately, while I know that you tell the truth, the fact that you didn't know that Hamma couldn't read your mind has left us with no alternative."  
  
The "Master" strode forward, and as Isaac saw him, his jaw fell open, shock dominating his face.  
  
"And it would be wise for you to behave yourself, Isaac. I sincerely doubt that my army would be pleased to hear that an imposter tried to assasinate me, don't you agree?"  
  
Isaac swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "I guess not, Isaac."  
  
"YOU WILL ADRESS HIM AS-"  
  
"Shut up, Garet. Ivan, take them to the mines. I'm sure that they will be useful."  
  
"The girl too?"  
  
"Why not? I'm sure that she will have SOME use, don't you?"  
  
Isaac watched as Garet picked up Hamma's chair and began to carry it towards the darkness. As Ivan stepped forward, Isaac began to worry. *How could I become THAT?* He pondered the thought as sleep overtook him, sending him into darkness...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, this worked out nicely... Was going to have more of what happens with Felix and the "goddess..." I guess that I dropped enough hints as to who she is... =D  
  
To the reviews!  
  
Snuggs - You didn't? Do you now? ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - Thanks... Before it was REALLY good. The Isaac POV was basically the same, but the whole Felix thing was completely differient, and my efforts to copy it simply didn't do it justice... Artistic disaster is what it was... It wasn't originally meant to sound like Gollom, but in the end, there are many simmilarities. The revamped chapter (ie - what you read) was closer to him than what was there before... Thanks again!  
  
Forgotten Souls - I was in Notepad - if you delete something and then do two more actions, your deleted stuff is GONE. That sent me into a depression for the rest of the night that didn't end until...well, I'm still feeling the effects of it. Of course they wouldn't arrive right away! Where'd the fun be in THAT? XD o_o Hector? Ooookay... Dunno WHY you would do THAT... Look at the comment I made in Dark Ice Dragon's commentary reguarding Gollom... Thanks! You DID realize who that was that Felix saw, right? Thanks again!  
  
wildcats1310 - Thanks... o_0 Totaled a CAR? Yikes. Hope you weren't hurt... I got the D batteries and put them in Ziggy, but for some reason he now takes C batteries. I took the Ds back and got Cs, and he suddenly takes Ds....@_@ Thanks!  
  
The 8BTFreek - It isn't? The whole idea is to make you think when you're in Felix's mind. I tried to show that he has a differient understanding of things than the others do... Like a child, yet more... Anyway. I usually don't have it happen, and what happened last night was ruined perfection... Thanks, though... By the way, if you delete all of a review, right click on the text area and hit "Undo." ^_^;; Thanks, I'll try to review them when I can...  
  
And now to the disclaimer!  
  
Lyn - MIKAA DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!  
  
Sheba - REVIEW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!! =D 


	12. Chapter 12 Goddesses and Revenges

Parallels  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Within her small sanctum in what had once been Vault, Mia let out a small moan. Her body ached from the long walk from Vale's ruins, and even her administrations couldn't undo the aches plaguing her body. For the last two years she had been fighting against Isaac's Regieme, trying to destroy his control over Weyard. After convincing Felix to join her cause, they had fought the battles, and nearly got Prox to assist them, until he was captured. Shaking her head to remove the negative memories, she streached, her body aching still.  
  
But was it her body that ached? Or her soul?  
  
Without a doubt, it was the latter. For nearly a year she had thought him dead, thought that she would never see him again, that their cause was nearing an end.  
  
And then they found him. Not the Felix she had known and loved, but another, one that seemed to have the personallity of a child and had blue strands of hair mixed in with the darker strands.  
  
Was he from the future? No, such travels were impossible. Even if he was, why would he want to come back in the first place? Even more curious was the hair coloring - was he the offspring of Felix? Had he another lover?  
  
She chided herself for such a thought. The teen was far too young to be Felix's son, and there was no way he was related to her.  
  
So who was he?  
  
A light tap on the door sounded. Standing up, she tried to straiten her attire. After Imil fell to Isaac's Regieme, her clothes had been virtually destroyed, and she had to find other forms of clothing. After a time she eventually donned clothing that was a mix of leathery plants and some ratted clothing. Not the most comfortable, but it suited her needs.  
  
A soldier stuck his head in, and she noted the nervousness in his eyes. Morale was low, that was for sure. Had Felix not been captured in combat, they might have enlisted the aid of Prox. As it was now...  
  
"Miss Mia, the...lad is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
The door opened wider, and she watched as the teen walked across the room, taking in the sites. He was blatently nervous, like a cat ready to bolt at the drop of a pin. *What could make him so...?*  
  
Gesturing for him to sit, she sat on the edge of the bed. Staring at him, she noted that he choose to sit on the floor, kneeling rather than sitting. *What does he think I am, a goddess?*  
  
"Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"Felix, m'lady."  
  
Mia blinked. The last person that called her that had been captured a year ago. Was there a coincidence here? Was this the Felix she knew?  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"A world afar, a world a world's lenth apart."  
  
Mia frowned. This was definitely unusual, to be told information like this.  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
"From a door way, world another from whence we came..."  
  
"Felix, talk to me in normal sentences."  
  
He looked away suddenly, though she immediately noticed the fear present on his face.  
  
She had terrified him.  
  
But how? She had only told him to speak in cle... *He fears that I am angry with him. Odd."  
  
"Felix, look at me."  
  
He didn't move, apparently too afraid to do as she asked.  
  
"Felix, please look at me. I'm not mad."  
  
He slowly turned, tears in his eyes. *What?*  
  
"Sorry, m'lady. I did not mean to offend you."  
  
*Offend me?*  
  
"Felix, do you know who I am?"  
  
"You're the goddess of life. You nurture the ground, and give life to the earthly creatures."  
  
Mia raised her eyebrows. At first she thought it to be a horrible come-on, but then she began to think of it. He did seem to be interested in the ground when they first saw them. And with him being a Veunsian and her a Mercurian...  
  
Her thougts were distracted as he suddenly looked away, interested in something on the ground. First she thought he was too easily distracted. But when she looked again, she noticed that he looked like he was listening. *What...?*  
  
Suddenly, he leaped up, grabbing her and dragging her to the ground. Before she could yell, a large shard of crystal shot directly over them, crashing through the wall, continuing directly into the next room. Muffled sounds could be heard from the next room, and from the shreaks and screams she was willing to bet that the soldier outside had been slain.  
  
Trying to look at Felix, he had already moved, leaping at a far corner of the room. To her shock, he landed on thin air, wrestling with something that wasn't there.  
  
*Someone's spying on us.*  
  
The very notion sent chills down her spine.  
  
Abruptly, the cloak failed, revealing a thin soldier trying to get Felix off of him. His thrashings didn't shake off the unusual teen, rather seeming to urge him to hold on.  
  
Mia considered calling for help, but what help could she bring? Noone could do anything as long as Felix was on the intruder.  
  
The man fell, hitting the ground. Mia watched as Felix sat on the man's back, his eyes closed and whispering something inaudible. The earth and grass suddenly rose, wrapping their way around the spy's arms and legs, with long strands of grass wrapping around his torso.  
  
Felix rose, walking over to her, a pleased look on his face. He knelt to her, whispering more words, though this time she understood them:  
  
"Forgive me for having to fight within your presence, m'lady."  
  
He DID think she was a goddess. And he had used Venusian powers in a way that she didn't recognize. Was he some new kind of adept? Or did his...  
  
*Wait. Did he mean that they came from another REALITY?! Of course. It makes sense - his abilities, his appearance, his friends...*  
  
Staring at the prisoner, Mia decided to learn more of her new "ally." *We might just survive this thing after all...*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Within his sanctum, Ivan sat at his desk. Lovely though it was, its beauty was lost on him. Garet was growing to be a massive thorn in his side, and with each passing hour he seemed to find new ways to push Ivan's buttons.  
  
On the up-side, Ivan was about to cause his "friendly" Martian some irritation the size of Anemos's city.  
  
A psynergetic crystal lit up on a small tray on his desk, signaling that his guest had arrived. Gently touching the gem, he signaled for the clerk to permit his visitor to enter.  
  
The door opened, and Hamma walked in, her face one of terror.  
  
Standing, he walked over to her, hoping that Garet would soon realize that he couldn't complete his assignment without her. It would make this day infinitely better.  
  
"welcome, Hamma. Would you please take a seat?"  
  
Nervous though she was, she sat in the coushined chair in the middle of the room. He stood a few feet away, favoring her with a peasant smile. "I need to ask you a few questions, if you have no strong objections."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"How much training do you have with ps...your mental abilities?" He chided himself for forgetting the fact that she had no knowlege of psynergy.  
  
"Very little. Father only taught me some basic tricks."  
  
"Ok. Would you permit me to teach you how to hone your abilities?"  
  
She stared at him, apparenlty trying to understand his motives. In truth, he wanted to test her abilities, to see how powerful she was. It would be pointless to send her to death in the mines, should she have enough potential.  
  
And why not irk Garet by keeping her here for a day or two?  
  
"Ok."  
  
Smiling, he began to think of ways to introduce her to the world of Jupitarian powers when all hell broke loose.  
  
"IVAN!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was a crap of a way to end a chapter... But I wanted to end with some kind of cliffie...@_@  
  
Sheba - What do you mean, irk Garet?  
  
In due time... Remember what was supposed to happen to Hamma and Isaac last time?  
  
Sheba - Ah. OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooohh...  
  
=D Time to go to the reviews!  
  
Before I begin... I do need to note a very annoying fact - I have noticed of late how some reviewers have been complaining that I do not comment on their reviews when I post. From my experiances with FF.net, it can take a LONG while for a story to pop up, and if your're using one computer and visit a site at one point and come back five hours later, it will be unchanged. Does this make any sense? Modify your bios and check back every-so often to see what I mean.  
  
I do not mean to offend anyone when I do not comment on reviews, as I literally sit on my e-mails while posting to be sure that no new reviews come in. I apoligize for the system's faults, and please do not thinkt that I am against you or have a grudge or two. ^_^;;;  
  
wildcats1310 - ^^ Nice to know you're ok... So have I. I have the solar generators going, but the clouds dominate the sky...U_U Thanks!  
  
TemplarofNi - I do get the general idea that it got confusing near the end... I explained the lack of comment above. Thanks!  
  
Net Strife - That is the general impression... And it is feaky...^_^ Thaks!  
  
Dragon Empress - o_O YOU reviewed!? Wierd... Anyway... The first draft was perfection. The second attempt was crap. Nothing can convince me otherwise... I used Notepad, by the way... And am still using it, though I save more frequently now.... ^_^ Thanks!  
  
*** - Amusing name... Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Souls - ^_^ The Human thing is nothing like it is in Return of Anemos, but will be explained shortly (say, the next time I update this)... Yep, classic. Would they..? XD Oh, we will see shortly. We've recieved an inkling of what Felix is like in this, though he will appear shortly... ^_^ Why would Mia be bad...? ^_^ Notepad is differient, PERIOD. Try using it to see what I mean. And I find it amusing that you weren't the only one to think of Hector/Garet... Hmm... ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Pyro 1588 - ^_^ Tis ok. And yes, it does... I dunno, actually... Good question... When I wrote that chapter, I felt that a little attention to the dialog would be a good indication of who was talking... Especially the insulting and tones... Anyway... Thanks!  
  
khmerboi919 - ^_^ Thanks!  
  
roc-girl - ^_^ ? Out of curiosity, what brought to mind the lack of spelling errors?  
  
The 8GTFreek - I think you got the general gist of it, though specifics are being kept hidden so that nothing is really spoiled...=D  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - Yep. ^_^ Specifics will be revealed soon! Thanks!  
  
Kyarorain - ^_^ THAT will be explained shortly...=D Felix's importance is hinted above, though it will be further explained shortly... o_o It does..? Eep. Well, thanks!  
  
Well, I sincerely hope that is all reviews...@_@  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!  
  
T. Hamma - REVIEW! ^_^; 


	13. Chapter 13 Moronic Dopes, Powerful Stud...

Parallels  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan smirked as Garet entered his chamber, his face on of pure rage. Because Ivan had "things to do," the Master had assigned Garet with the task of sending Isaac and Hamma to the mine shaft. Garet, of course, wanted full well to complete his task as he was told. Wouldn't have had any problems, except that one thing kept him from completing his mission:  
  
Ivan was keeping Hamma to train her.  
  
"Where is she!? Where is that pathetic little b..." He noticed Hamma sitting in her chair, a safe distance from the doorway.  
  
"Why is she in here? She needs to be sent to the mines!"  
  
Ivan rolled his eyes, walking towards his desk. Doing so left Hamma somewhat vulnerable to Garet, but the Jupitarian doubted that the Maritan would try something. He may have been dumb and stupid, but he had his moments of intelligence.  
  
"Garet, I am studying her. She fits the requirements to be trained as a full Anemian Master."  
  
Garet blinked, his jaw hanging open. The idea of having two Anemian Masters was enough to make anyoen uneasy. Having a third would be devestating to his life. In more ways than one.  
  
"Does the Master approve of this?"  
  
"He will, once he recieves my memo."  
  
Garet's eyes burned with rage, shooting a nasty glare at Hamma before turning back to Ivan. "You little baka. You're doing this on purpose, trying to say that I have no power!"  
  
"Well, if that's what you think, Garet, I can't do anything about it. Unlike you, I don't beat up subordinates."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU AREN'T SUPERIOR TO ME!"  
  
"Oh, please. You were demoted after that stunt you pulled in Prox, making your rank lower than mine. Just be glad that the Master hasn't enforced it yet."  
  
"You Anemian half-breed!"  
  
Ivan winced at the insult. In Anemian culture, it was considered a grave sin to mate with one that was not a powerful adept, and to marry a non-adept was considered the ultimate insult. His mother had been Anemian, but his father was not. Though the insult meant less to Ivan than it would to Hamma, it still presented one question that he had yet to figure out - how the heck had Garet discovered it?  
  
"Moronic oaf."  
  
"Mighty Midgit!"  
  
Ivan grinned, "At least I don't beat others whenever I'm angry. I'm quite sure that is what keeps you from regaining your rank, you know."  
  
Garet froze, and Ivan knew he hit a tender spot.  
  
"I...punish my subordinates, but that's common!"  
  
"Underlings, yes, but not prisoners."  
  
Garet's face became as white as an Imilian snowflake. "I..D...did nothing of the sort!"  
  
"Suure, Garet. And I'd be careful taking that Isaac to the healers. The Master would be quite put off if word got out that you beat a prisoner of such importance."  
  
"So? He never punishes me when I do it to others!"  
  
"Ah, but this prisoner is a Venusian, right? I wonder how bad his wounds are - is he good enough to survive the Warporter?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Silence betrays you, Garet."  
  
The Martian coughed, attempting to regain his composure. "You know, sometimes I think you would like to see me dead, you know?"  
  
"Well, you certainly don't need my help. I seem to recall you were the one who lead a private team of 'crack commandos' into Prox, returning with only yourself and Saturos's pledge that he would avenge his lover. I do believe that we now have to waste time feinding of his raids instead of removing the resistance."  
  
Garet simply growled, trying to say something. Ivan cut him off, deciding to reveal a couple of cards.  
  
"And what of Mia? You said she was genuinely honest of aligning with us, and gave her to Felix without consulting us. I wonder who it was that convinced him to join the resistance, eh?"  
  
"That doesn't..."  
  
"And what of the time you caught Kay secretly sending supplies to the Resistance, and let her go, warning her to not do it again? I do believe that we lost a dozen or so cities because of her, do you agree?"  
  
His face one with horror, Garet stared at Ivan. "How the hell did you...?"  
  
"I learned the spy game, Garet. When you're near the top of the ladder, you learn such things. Now, do I need to go on with my list, or do you want to get Isaac healed up?"  
  
"I'll go heal Isaa...HEY!"  
  
Ivan smiled innocently, letting Garet stew over his mistake.  
  
It didn't take long. The Martian stormed out the door, and apparently slammed four other doors, assuming that the noises he heard were doors and not bodies being slammed against the walls.  
  
Turning his attention to Hamma, he smiled. "Forgive my moronic 'ally.' He has about as much sense as a rock, but he has his uses."  
  
"What use could he be?"  
  
*Well, we COULD give him to Saturos and get peace with Prox, but we first need a way to get rid of Garet without having it look like a setup.*  
  
"Well, he keeps messing up with the rebels, but at least we know where they are."  
  
"What do you think of the rebels?"  
  
He frowned as she smiled weakly, apparently uneasy. Course, anyone who hadn't heard Garet's rampage before would be so.  
  
Course, she was also a bit nervous, asking that kind of question.  
  
"Silence betrays you..."  
  
He stared at her, slightly irked (yet also amused) that she would use his own words against him.  
  
"Forgive me if I spoke out of turn."  
  
"Tis alright. Now then, I believe I was going to teach you, no? Alright. First, I need you to close your eyes." Watching her close them, he let out a sigh. He was curious about her potential, as, according to her mind, her father was immensely powerful.  
  
"Open your mouth and take a deep breath, and let it out slow."  
  
She did as such, though he heard the uneasyness in her breath. Of course, that was quite normal for a first time student. Though seeing a young woman learning how to use her abilities was somewhat stimulating.  
  
Blinking, he cleared his mind, lest he become distracted. What brought THAT to mind?  
  
"Now clear your mind, focus on the breathing, on the air around you." He paused. "What do you see?"  
  
A brief pause, and a slight hint of shock in her breathing. "I see... I don't know. I see little clouds, but they are... I don't know. I feel like I know them."  
  
He blinked. His sister had taught him many things, though most he had learned for himself. According to her, most new students easily understood what psynergy was, and those that didn't seemed to have an innate ability to understand them. This was good, very good.  
  
"Using your mind, visualize yourself reading them."  
  
Her brow furrowed, and for a minute he thought she was going to open her eyes. Aburptly, her eyes DID open, and she stared directly at him, looking VERY uncomfortable. *What?*  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"You're attracted to me."  
  
He blinked, startled by what she said. It wasn't possible. No, there was no way she could have read his mind! He had barriers and wards to prevent any loose thoughts! How had she read his thoughts, especially deep personal thoughts, unless...  
  
...unless she was far more powerful than they had believed. In that case, she was immensely more powerful than he had assumed. Maybe as powerful as himself.  
  
She stared at him, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Not that he could blame her. His first thought when learning to read minds without physical contact informed him that his sister was quite taken by another mage - a female mage, to be specific.  
  
Mentally shaking the errant thought, he nodded at Hamma, not wanting to give her a big smile, lest he upset her.  
  
"Why don't we call it quits for now, alright?"  
  
She said nothing, though she looked slightly relieved at that suggestion.  
  
"I'm going to send you to my quarters. You'll be..." He noticed her obvious discomfort, "safe from Garet there."  
  
She was relieved, and he touched a psynergetic stone on his desk, summoning a clerk. He noticed that four stones were darkened, signifying exhaustion. Or symbolizing the cause of the four bangs earlier.  
  
As an aide entered and escorted Hamma out, Ivan began to think. Hamma was obviously powerful, potentially moreso than himself. If word of this got out, he would be in quite a fix, his power and position threatened.  
  
Then there was also the notion that she had realized his sympathy to the Resistance. Should THAT get out, he would have more to worry about than his power and status...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing Isaac noticed was the absurd darkness. The energy field dissapated (what was it they called it? Warporter? Transporter?), leaving him in a vast chamber of darkness. No, not total darkness, as there was a light coming from another chamber a ways down. He moved towards it, hoping to find some kind of life.  
  
The third thing he noticed was the stench. At first he assumed it was dead bodies, as the earlier conversations seemed to indicate that this was some kind of death camp. But the smell was not that of rotting flesh, but rather extreme body odor. Isaac didn't know which was worse.  
  
Stepping into the chamber, he glanced around in suprise. The walls of the chamber were lined with Psynergy crystals, all of which were illuminating the chamber with a brillant white glow. On the ground, a series of cots sat before him, going back a ways. Walking in, he began to wonder just how big the cavern was.  
  
"Take whichever cot want except mine and the one next to me."  
  
Whirling around, Isaac stared at the form on a cot near the entrance, so close to the wall that Isaac hadn't noticed him. The figure was dressed in some kind of blue pants and shirt, though as he breathed, the hues of the clothing changed, from dark blue to sky blue. Odd. His hair was a bowl-cut dark brunette.  
  
"Why not that one?"  
  
The figure grunted, rolled over and began to stand up. "Because that's whe..."  
  
The figure stared up at him, but Isaac barely noticed the shock on his face. Isaac was more conserned with the face of the figure before him:  
  
Felix.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I finally got this chapter done... Now that I've moved past the initial training, maybe we can have some fun, eh?  
  
Sheba - Felix has a bowl cut?  
  
Eh, why not? Wait till you see his companion...=D  
  
Sheba - Who is it? Hamma's girlfriend?  
  
T. Hamma - I resent that!!  
  
Sheba - The "Regime Hamma," not you.  
  
T. Hamma - =_=  
  
*cough* ANYWAY... REVIEWERS!!! ^^;;;  
  
Alex, Ruler of Weyard - ^_^ A new face! ^_^;; All of your four points will be explained shortly, hopefully soon, as school is out soon... And I do wonder what gives you that idea about the mine...O_o Thanks!  
  
Kyarorain - ^_^ Please review more! BEEP! -_- Thanks!  
  
*** - Tis amusing. What do yout think of the fic?  
  
Pyro1588 - o_o Where did you get SHEBA from?! @_@ I'll get to the trianlge soon, as I have a few...ideas. =D Will do! Thanks!  
  
khmerboi919 - ^_^ Thanks!  
  
The 8BTFreek - I do need to cover their past, don't I? Hmm... I'll bear that in mind. ^_^ Uh, he didn't disapear in Prox. o_O Stay tuned! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - ... Me thinks that Prox is confusing to people. Prox is controlled by Prox, and Felix WOULD have been important to getting Prox's assistance to the Rebellion. Anyway, thans! ^_^  
  
wildcats1310 - You could say that. And nice to know that you wren't hurt! Uh, nuclear batter? Isn't that dangerous? Try using antimatter. =D Thanks!  
  
TemplarofNi - ^_^ I'll get to it when I can, but I should warn you - from what I've skimmed of it, it's not my cup of tea. I'll try to give it a try when I get the chance... Thanks!  
  
Net Strife - That would make anyone confused. I'm playing about six games right now, with a dozen games that I have NOT beaten, and five or so games about to come out that I want. 0_o Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Yes, it was a good line. And I think you should reread to see what she thought of it... =D Picard's allegiance will be revealed next time. Expect Sheba to appear sometime in the future, as well as a meantion of Jenna... About your comment on Hamma/Ivan, remember that this Hamma is the DAUGHTER of an IVAN in another realm. In the Regime reality, Ivan and Hamma are siblings, but the "Beta" Hamma is not his siter... ^_^ Thanks for the review, and I HOPE to have this reality last about seven or so chapters, but that's a guess. Course, next chapter will be the first hint of how they get back to "GS" Reality...=D Thanks again!  
  
Well, reviews done, DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!!!  
  
REVIEW, as I need something happy today.. I have finals...  
  
T. Hamma - Aw, poor baby.  
  
Sheba - _ Next person to use that line gets decked.  
  
o_O 


	14. Parallels 14 Raids, Servants, and Compa...

Parallels  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking down the grey hallway, Isaac frowned. He had been conducting business with his servant Jenna when the summons came, and he had been none to pleased. Apparently, Saturos was launching yet another raid, this time with nearly double the troops as usual. And as ususal, it would be a hit and run, with ritual suicide greeting any that Isaac's forces captured.  
  
The "ritual" served one true purpose, not matter what Prox might say - it served to prevent evidence of Prox's support of Saturos's attacks. Prox was all for supporting Saturos, given that he caused havoc with Isaac's defenses, and Isaac couldn't last out without alienating some of his allies. Worse, he would force Prox to support the Resistance, and Isaac had yet to stop Mia's loose band of rebels.  
  
Entering the war room, he stared at his surroundings. There were about a dozen or so men seated at several tables, each one lined with Psynergy crystals. Each crystal was linked to the mind of a commander (or secondary) in the field, and served to transmit messages and commands at high speeds.  
  
Walking into the center of the room, Isaac stared ahead, facing a black wall.  
  
"Tactical."  
  
To his left, a short servant pressed a large Psyn stone, and waves of psynergy collected across the blank wall. The man, a trained Jupitarian, manipulated the psynergetic waves into differient colors, showing Isaac's troops in one shade, and Saturos's forces in another.  
  
According to the display, Saturos was coming in rather high this time, probably to have more time to fire at the mountain that housed the base. Or was he trying to hide something? There was a rather large gap in the middle of their formation, but then, that was usual.  
  
Yet Isaac had a wierd feeling in his gut. Something wasn't right, though he couldn't put his fingers on it.  
  
He cleared any stray thoughts from his mind, focusing on the attack instead. Mentally sending a thought to the weapons man at his right, he noted the new shapes on his "screen." Twenty-four objects appeared at the base of the mountain, each one nearly twelve times the size of a man.  
  
Isaac smiled as he noted that all of his Psyn Cannons were online. The weapons, like most other technology, drew off of the earth's psynergy, though small ammounts of surrounding psynergy was used to feed the weapons. After absorbing the energy, the cannon's internal mechanics focused the energy into raw form, using hte converted substance as a lethal weapon. The original designs had come from his Lemurian allies, and thanks to the old mage Kraden and Ivan, the Psyn Cannons were the most powerful weapons in his arsenal. After all, "the best offense is a good defense."  
  
And for the twelfth time this month, he would put that philosophy to good use.  
  
As he prepared to begin firing, he recieved a mental nudge from a desk behind him. Turning, he noted that it was the Signal Monitor, the person responsible for ensuring that the Psyn Links were functioning for his underlings. He himself rarely had to bother with them, but the fact that the woman was signaling him meant that one of his generals needed permission to attack.  
  
Or, more likely, Picard was growing tired of not doing anything about the approaching fleet. The Lemurian had been assigned to the primary defense force after Garet had returned from his failed effort to invade and take over Prox, while Garet had been given Picard's old job - security.  
  
Nodding at the attendent, he focused his mind, easily finding Picard's mind. *Speak.*  
  
*Master, the Saturos Raiders are back. Request permission to postition our forces to higher ground for attacking.*  
  
*No. Guard the Psyn Cannons. Use your Jupitarians to keep an eye on the enemy's location, and relay it to the command center. All other troops defend the Cannons. Attack only if you don't have to guard the Cannons. Clear?*  
  
*Clear, M'Lord.*  
  
*And Captain?*  
  
*Sir?*  
  
*Don't bother wasting men on any captives.*  
  
A brief pause. *Aye, Master.*  
  
Breaking the link, Isaac focused on another individual - the commander of the Psyn Cannons. Adjusting his mental thoughts, he oened his eyes, seeing through his pawn. In the sky, a massive force approached. The majority of the attackers were the typical Proxian soldiers in their dragon combat forms. Squinting, Isaac looked beyond the initial wave, staring at what his "screen" had said empty earlier.  
  
In the vast space flew five warships, each one Proxian. The things were long and slim, not unlike the canoes that he had seen. The ships were massive, each one over double the size of the old Tolbi castle, and with enough space in each to hold a hundred warriors. Somehow, Isaac doubted that they carried that many.  
  
Isaac didn't know how Saturos had recieved ships that were usually reserved for official Prox assaults, but he didn't exactly have time to argue. Scaning the force of dragon-shaped warriors, he noted Saturos's form, a dark blue dragon flying in the middle of the first wave.  
  
Still in control of his Cannon commander, he signaled for the cannons to open fire. Abruptly, the huge weapons opened their doors, and massive ammounts of raw psynergy lanced out, streaking towards their intended targets. He noticed that many dragons were slain by the initial bursts, and dozens more were either hurt or blinded by the millions of tendrels of enerty that lanced out from each blast.  
  
Glancing at the airships, Isaac ordered five of his Psyn Cannons to fire on the approaching ships, unwilling to let the monstrous things get close enough to fire whatever weapons they carried. Watching his weapons fire, Isaac had to force his commander's body to steady himself as balls of psynergy impacted on the cliffs and cannons. Growling, Isaac mentally informed the other Cannons to open fire on any dragons.  
  
Returning his gaze to the airships, he smiled with pride as his Cannons ripped through the hulls, tearing out their guts and desemating their innards.  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
The warships exploded, large enough blasts that took out a fair size of the invading forces. Isaac then realized what Saturos had intended to do with the ships - suicide attacks with enough explosives to take out whole Cannons and chunks of earth. The tactic pointed to one thing:  
  
Saturos was growing impatient. He knew he couldn't defeat them with traditional Proxian tactics, and had to switch to suicide raids. Such waste of materials and troops was severely frowned upon by the Proxian Military, and it showed how desperate Saturos had become.  
  
Pulling his mind out of his commander's head, he opened his eyes to stare at the "screen," which had been updated with the airships's presence, even as they exploded. Isaac smiled at the knowlege that none of his workers had tried to notify him of this change. The last person to do so had forced Isaac's mind out of his previous Psyn Cannon Commander, and had resulted in the death of the entire command crew. The man's family had been sent down into the mines as well, sending a message to the rest of his underlings - "one mistake, and your whole family dies."  
  
The accident had yet to reoccur.  
  
Isaac focused on the projection in front of him, smiling as he watched the Proxians flee, trying to avoid their own warship's falling debris and explosions. It used to thrill him to see his foes reterat, but of late it didn't phase him. So many raids, so many enemies, so many things to do. It used to be so easy with just the Resistance to hunt down and the negotiations with Prox.  
  
Damn that idiotic dumbass. Had Isaac's personal servant not been Garet's sister, he might have slain the man's whole family on the spot for that stunt. Isaac knew he needed to do something about it soon, lest Garet slay the only person that Isaac trusted fully - Ivan.  
  
The only problem was, what?  
  
A messenger entered, handing him a note. Waving the man off, Isaac skimmed the note, noting the fact that a healer had been found dead, apparently having overdosed on Psyn Stimulants. Isaac knew better, and if Garet thought he had covered his tracks, he would soon find that Isaac was not pleased with him.  
  
Storming out of the room, he headed to his chambers, intent on brooding on what to do with Garet...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac stared directly at Felix, still shocked from seeing him in this pit. The man standing before him looked worse for wear, though his clothes seemed in good order. His face was one of disbelief and shock, and possibly a hint of joy, for what, Isaac could not tell.  
  
What Isaac could tell, though, was that Felix reeked to high heaven. Apparenly, the bathing facilities (if there were any) were a little out of repair.  
  
"So tell me again where your from?"  
  
"From another reality."  
  
Felix blinked. Not that Isaac blamed him - he had been equally shocked by the news.  
  
"It sounds a little far fetched, you know."  
  
"I know that. Believe me, it took me a long time to adjust to that."  
  
Felix stared at him, then suddenly shook his head. "Where are my manners? Isaac, welcome to the Infernal Pit, also known as Psyn Mine 001. This is, for lack of a better term, a death pit. The average person doesn't last a year, and there's no real way out."  
  
"How do you and your compainion survive, then?"  
  
"*I* learned to survive from her. I've only been here a year, and she's been down here a little over three years now."  
  
"THREE YEARS!? How long has this war been going!?"  
  
"War? Oh, I guess you could call it that. Anyway, it's been going on ever since Isaac managed to unite several cities and rogue pirates to form a single government. Like any other world-spanning ambition, it was perverted over time, and is facing itself."  
  
Isaac shook his head. This was puzzling - how in the world had this world come about in the first place? Stepping foward, he winced as his muscles ached.  
  
"Ah, the Moronic Masher ripped you a new one, eh?"  
  
"I take it that it's common for him to maltreat captives, eh?"  
  
"Sadly." Felix shrugged, moving to sit on his cot. "Garet's always been an idiot, and for some bizzare reason, always follows Isaac's orders to a T." Felix chuckled. "One time, he-"  
  
"BASTARD!!!"  
  
Isaac tried to whirl around, only to be dizzy from a fist colliding with his face. Falling to the ground, he tried to get up, trying to see who his assailant was, but barely crained his neck to avoid the incoming fist. His attacker fell on top of him, still attacking.  
  
"Alex! ALEX! STOP!"  
  
Isaac barely noticed Felix dragging the figure off of him, barely able to stand now. Glancing up, Isaac stared, sheer shock filling his being:  
  
It WAS Alex. With long hair extending down to the legs...one...arm (How the..?), and a chest that...  
  
Isaac's eyes widened.  
  
Alex was a GIRL.  
  
Darkness overcame him, and the familiar blackout took over his mind...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that went well!  
  
Sheba - O_o ALEX IS A WOMAN!?!?!  
  
T. Hamma - 0_0  
  
Yeah, so?  
  
Sheba - ._.  
  
Anyway, on to the reviews!!!  
  
Alex, Ruler of Weyard - Was it? I didn't think so... But it was far from what I had them do before... I wouldn't know, but the general response was fine. Thanks!  
  
wildcats1310 - I'll get to that later... That too... That as well... Antimatter is created with sophisticated scientific technology... Good luck. ^_^ Thanks!  
  
TemplarofNi - I'll try to read it when I get the time, but until I get a job, I have no clue when I'll read other fics... I barely have time to continue this... But thanks!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Sheba's got you on her hit list. If I were you, I'd leave the planet - that's the only thing that will save you... Sorry if I used that idea, but I had no way of knowing... O_O Dunno bout the Mudshipping yet... _;;; ._. Where did you get the male Sheba with dark hair image from? Anyway, thanks!  
  
The 8BTFreek - What images??? Reread the last part on Ivan there. O_o Nice try on teh guessing, but I already had plans, though if you see this, you've already seen what I had planned...=D Sheba's the only one I haven't meantioned, and she should appear in the near future... ^_^ Thanks!  
  
*** - English isn't your first language? What is your main language? Spanish? Japanese? Thanks for the review! ^_^;  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - Uh, Ivan KNOWS the Hamma in his world, and apparently Hamma isn't a rare name (that, or he realizes that she's from another reality..). At any rate, howz this chap? ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Well, that's all my Backup has... If any more were sent, I didn't get them thanks to an absurd e-mail that is taking forever to download with Outlook...  
  
Sheba - O_O Alex a GIRL!?!?!?  
  
T. Hamma - O_O And she has one arm...  
  
Aww, Poor ba... *Sees the glare from Sheba* Uh, I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
Sheba - Wuss.  
  
Absolutely.  
  
Sheba - -_-  
  
T. Hamma - REVIEW!!! 


	15. Parallels 15 Dark Pasts and Darker Secr...

Parallels  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac's eyes opened to find the white illumination of the psynergetic crystals around him. Sitting up on the cot where he lay, Isaac groaned. Whether he had been healed after that attack or not, his muscles and bones ached badly, a combination of Alex and Garet's efforts.  
  
He shook his head at the thought of Alex. Alex a GIRL? A WOMAN? How in the world did THAT happen? He knew the answer, but even that was far from enough to allow him to adjust to the notion.  
  
"Well, you healed rather fast."  
  
Glancing, he noticed Felix sitting a couple cots down, sipping at some drink. For some reason, he still wore the multi-hued blue outfit...  
  
"Where did you get that outfit?"  
  
Felix blinked, obviously caught off guard by the question. "A family was sent down here some time ago. I don't remember when. Among them was a woman who made us all clothing - it's normal fabrics, but it has some psynergetic crystal power mixed in with the fibers, and a small ammount of training can let one hone the temperature of the fabric.  
  
"Ah. So, where' Alex?"  
  
"She's gone to get some supplies."  
  
Watching Felix drink, Isaac blinked. Supplies? How could there be supplies if they've been here that long?  
  
"How do you get supplies?"  
  
"The 'All Mighty Master' sends us some grub every other week, and some insider sends us supplies every other day."  
  
"Insider?"  
  
Felix sipped at the drink again. "Dunno who it is, but he sents us supplies rather frequently. He sent a note a month ago saying that Mia managed to ellude an attack squad, so he apparently knows I'm down here."  
  
"What makes you think that it's a he?"  
  
"Isaac prefers to not have women in power after Mia's 'rebel attitude' took many of his key personel."  
  
Isaac nodded, though his mind begged for more information. "How did this whole empire get here anyway?"  
  
Felix handed Isaac a cup with a dark liquid in it. "First, drink this - it'll wake you up."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Dunno. Called 'The Doctor's Pepper Juice.' Wakes you up if nothing else."  
  
Sipping it, Isaac nearly spat it up at the fizzy taste. "So, what started this empire thing?"  
  
"Once upon an era, there was a lovely little town known as Vale. Peaceful place, really, and had only one real task - guarding the sacred stones of Alchemy. Well, a nice bunch of guys thought that a raid for these stones would give them power. After killing off a score of villagers, the survivors took off, heading to the Lighthouses. Isaac's family was killed, including his sister, Sheba. Isaac, Garet, Jenna, and myself of course, followed these nice men to a town in the far north, where we visited a pleasent village called Imil. Mia joined us, and we hunted the bandits down, though instead of just getting the three remaining stones, we tried to rescue Mia's sister, Alex. Alon..."  
  
"Wait a second, Alex and Mia are sisters?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Nothing. Go on."  
  
Felix gave him a wierd look, but continued. "Anyway, we followed them to other Lighthouses, eventually allying up with a Lemurian, Picard, and three Anemians - Ivan, Hamma, and Feihzi. We eventually caught up with the bandits, but they had managed to light all four beacons. We hunted them down, and eventually managed to corner them at Mount Aleph in Vale. We slew the leader, Babi, and managed to rescue Alex. However, after we rescued her, Alex attacked Isaac, and in self defense Isaac cut her hand off, along with a fair part of her arm. Alex vanished after that, and Isaac grew to hate the world and everything that lived in it. From what his lover told me, it seems that he wanted to unify the villages and cities of Weyard into a single government, to prevent any chaos from bandits and other rogue factions.  
  
"He first managed to gain the allegiance of some pirates, as he had slain the legendary Deadbeard. After that, Picard managed to sway Lemuria, and dozens of city leaders joined in. Prox and Anemia resisted, though Anemia later joined. Prox promptly overran the Jupitarian civilization, and most of the residents built new cities or became servants to Isaac's psychic network.  
  
"I was given the task of supervising internal affairs, and was presented a present from Garet - Mia. We had grown rather close during our travels, and she had openly opposed the whole single-government idea. Imil had resisted for a long time, though Isaac finally overran it. When she was with me, she tried to convince me of what Isaac was doing, but I already knew most of what he did, and aided her in gaining support for the resistance. We gathered numerous allies before we defected, and presented the Resistance with numerous weapons and minds.  
  
"We tried to retake Imil and Vale, but both times we failed miserably. It was then decided that we needed to gain Prox's help and declare full war on Isaac. I was supposed to gain their support, as I was highly respected amongst Proxians, having fought off two of their best warriors when we first visited their capital. I was captured en route."  
  
Isaac nodded, sensing that Mia and Felix were closer than he let on. It then dawned on him that the Felix traveling with him was probably loose somewhere - how was he to survive?  
  
"After I was captured, I was to be sent to death. Then Isaac decided to send me here instead, for whatever reason, and I arrived in this pit, beaten and bruised by a certain moron. I met with Alex, and she assisted me in recovering so that I could survive."  
  
"How did Alex get here?"  
  
"Ya know, I've asked that question every day that I've been down here."  
  
"She won't talk?"  
  
"She simply says that she doesn't think it was any of my conscern."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Felix sat his drink down, laying back on the cot. "She should be back within the hour or so. I'm going to sleep, so keep an eye out - she's mad at you, or rather, Isaac in general. Other than their fight, I don't know why."  
  
Isaac stared at Felix as he dozed off. How was he supposed to keep a furious Alex at bay?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pulling on the small cart behind her, Alex pondered the latest addition to the glorious palace that they had been sealed in. She had seen many people be deposited in this crystaline hell in her three years of residence, but never had she expected to see HIM again.  
  
She tried to ignore the shiver that went down her spine, unwilling to let the memory resurface. She tried and tried to forget what he had done, but it had become increasingly difficult to quell, and Felix's constant inquiries hadn't helped her any.  
  
Slowing to a halt, Alex closed her eyes, breathing steadily, trying to silence the memories. Try as she might, she couldn't hold them back. Knowing that she couldn't return to the main chamber in such a state, she let the memories flood, giving herself to the painful thoughts.  
  
She saw herself, her sister not far from her. They were playing with some of the children in Imil when they came. They came from nowhere, grabbing Alex and shoving Mia aside like a doll. Why they grabbed her, she did not know, nor could she begin to guess. They entered the Lighthouse, reaching the top. Throwing something in, they watched as a light rose up. She watched as a group came up, a rag-tag group with her sister.  
  
She wanted to run to them, but she knew she couldn't. Had she ran to join them, her captors would slay her, her sister, and the village. They had told her this, and she believed, foolishly.  
  
They traveled to other Lighthouses, and she was suprised at how well they treated her. That is, until they sent her to Prox to divert their warriors. Not an hour's time later did they pass through, grabbing her and racing, racing to a village in the hills. On their tail was the rag-tag group that she saw in Imil, hounding their every step.  
  
They reached a golden mountain, and upon it she felt warm, felt as though she had gained something. What it was, she could not begin to describe. But she began to sense things in others, could sense their thoughts, their minds, their hearts.  
  
She sensed great evil lurking in Isaac's heart.  
  
She attacked him, trying to prevent the horrid future she saw in him. But try as she might, she was tossed aside, tossed as though she was nothing. She fought on, but he managed to cut her hand off, with a fair-chunk of her arm as well. Wounded, she expected him to call his friends to finish her off.  
  
And then she lost the gift.  
  
She didn't know how it happened, but she knew that she couldn't hear his mind anymore. She no longer was able to sense his mind, no longer able to see the dark future. She had looked at him, and he looked at her.  
  
She knew he had the gift.  
  
She expected him to slay her then and there. Oh, if only he was generous enough to do so! He warped them to his private suite, strapped her to a chair, leaving her there. She did not know why, but soon found out his plans. He first fed her some vile gruel, made from what, she did not know. After he fed her, he proceeded to torture her, burning her chest, punching her arm, slicing her legs. She withstood the pains, not knowing why he treated her so.  
  
And then one day, he came in. An army of mindless drones entered with him, lifting her chair and following him out. She yelped as she was slammed down, and whirled to see what they were doing.  
  
She quickly found herself deep within the very mindshaft where she knelt now, crying.  
  
It had been hard at first. The hundreds that had been condemed to the tunnels had fought for food, and only with the pity of a small few was she able to survive. After a year, the poor devils began to die off, mostly from exhaustion and misery.  
  
She survived, her body fueled with rage and the need to survive. If nothing else, merely surviving would allow her to show him that she would not simply lay there and take it - she would fight.  
  
Then Felix had come. He had cried for weeks on end at first, crying for a woman he loved.  
  
Crying for her sister.  
  
Alex hadn't known that Mia lived, having thought that Isaac would have delt with her as well. It was then that Alex began to slowly break down, the memories no longer providing her with the need to go on, but a weight to hold her down.  
  
The only thing that kept her going (and she laughed at this) was Felix. She had grown fond of the man, and didn't know why she had. He loved her sister, and there was little reason why he would care for her.  
  
Then that double came in. Where he had come from, she didn't care. Her rage built up upon seeing him, and it was only after he fainted that Felix was able to calm her down.  
  
She hadn't wanted to attack, as it couldn't have been him. Yet his face, his hair, oh, it had to have been him! Then Felix explained that there was something amiss, something differient about him.  
  
She hadn't wanted to believe it, but over the year that he had lived here, she had grown to trust him.  
  
Standing, she began to pull the cart, making her way towards the brillantly illuminated chamber. She wouldn't admit it, but she cared for Felix. She wanted to tell him, wanted to let him know how much she trusted him, how she cared for him. But there were so many problems with doing that. He could reject her, she could become too attached, or he would admit his feelings (if he had any), and then see that she was soft and weak.  
  
She was weak, but she wouldn't show that.  
  
Arriving in the chamber, she noticed that Isaac was sitting up, with Felix sleeping a short distance away. Staring at Isaac, his mind was almost...elsewhere. Was he a plant, a spy to tell the "All Powerful Dimwit" of their existance?  
  
Stopping the cart, she walked over to him, glaring into his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
His eyes suddenly stared at her, a bit of shock, confusion, and disoreantation, followed by...what? Horror? Suprise? What it was, she didn't know, but he also had a look of happiness in his eyes.  
  
"I...was talking to a friend, one of the people that came to this world with me."  
  
Alex blinked. What was he talking about?  
  
"What did this friend say?"  
  
"She said... 'Help is on the way.'"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's another chapter! ^____^  
  
Sheba - Gee, you're in good spirits...  
  
I PASSED MODERN SOCIAL PROBLEMS!!! ^o^  
  
T. Hamma - O_O  
  
Sheba - Well, I guess that's good...  
  
Two As and two Bs! I'm happy!  
  
Sheba - Uh, review comments might be a good thing to do now...  
  
O_o Oh. Right. *cough*  
  
Forgotten Souls - Well, I figured I'd take a few creative liberties with the weaponry...Weapons of Mass Destruction is WMD, right? And Saturos has failed several times, but maybe he'll win...maybe... Yes, this is within the PG limits. Like a fair number of my fics, I'm pusing the envelope of ratings. Yay for me. Yes, Flameshipping is incest in this realm. lol And if you think that's odd, wait till you see Karst the man... Just kidding, though...Or am I? XD And if I were you, I'd hide under a rock in Siberia. That way she'll never find you. Maybe. Thanks!!  
  
TemplarofNi - Oh? Alex being a girl? Odd... Thanks!  
  
Tiger Dauthi - I'll take that as a compliment. And if you don't mind my asking, what kind of humor are we talking of here? ^^;; Thanks!  
  
High King Isaac - I have a right mind to flame a few of your stories for that comment. *cough* Be warned - I happen to be a rather big Alex fan, and I don't take too kindly to what you were suggesting there. Thanks for the review, but please be careful in your reviews.  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - I know there's a few typos in this fic. I use Notepad instead of Word, largely because Word is slower, and some of the mechanics behind it are not to my liking. Course I still use it for school... And I don't copy-paste-check-copy-paste because I'm quite lazy... Thanks!  
  
wildcats1310 - Maybe.... ^^;;; And I'll get back to Mia/Freaky Felix...soon...maybe... I hope. ^_^;;; Thanks!  
  
The 8BTFreek - Psyn is basically an abbreviation of Psynergy. I use Psyn more often because it makes sense that they wouldn't want to say Psynergy this, Psynergy that, so Psyn is a nice, short way of saying it. Reread the chapter, as Jenna's role in this fic is specifically meantioned towards the beginning. Sheba, as you probably have read by now, won't be appearing in this reality. Reread Felix's retelling of the past to see why... Kay is NOT Isaac's servant!!! Where did you get THAT?? O_o Kay was simply sending info and other goodies to the Rebels and Garet caught her and let her go... At any rate, thanks for the review!!! ^^  
  
*** - My Spanish isn't too good, though I assume you said that my fic is very good...^_^;;; I think your questions are answered in this. Oh, and it's "language." ^_^;;; Thanks!!! Mucho gracias!  
  
Lancet Mage - ^_^ Well, there's more to come! ^_^;;; Thanks!  
  
Well, untill next time...  
  
Sheba - Which will be when?  
  
Dunno. Busy Tuesday and Wed., and I have to sleep on the ideas... This is as far as I've gotten, aside from Garet's fate and a scene with the Trio of Evil... =D  
  
T. Hamma - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
=D  
  
Sheba - REVIEW OR HE WON'T CONTINUE!!! 


	16. Chapter 16 Friends in High Places

**Parallels**  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 16**  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting within the vast room, Hamma let out another sigh. She had been in Ivan's quarters for nearly an hour now, and found it most disquieting. After the aide had aquired her some new attire, she had been deposited in the Mage's room, and had confined herself to staying on his bed. According to the aide, Ivan would be working rather late, and suggested that she get some rest.  
  
After the mental connection she made with Ivan, she had decided against sleeping. The thoughts he had ranged from mild to perverse, his mind jumping through differient ideas at a pace faster than she had ever thought possible. It was obvious that Ivan was powerful, yet when she connected to his mind, she found his mind in shock when he realized that she was hearing his thoughts. It was almost as if...he hadn't anticipated her to do that. Had she surpased him in skill? Or had he just not been expecting her to get that far ahead?  
  
Whatever the reason, he made her uncomfortable. Even now, sitting in his room, she felt as though he was watching her. Glancing around, she observed yet again the sparseness of the chamber. The four walls were marlbe white, reflecting light from an unseen source. There was a clothes chest next to a half-opened door, revealing the attire of the owner. Glancing at the opposite wall, she noted a small mantle holding a couple of paintings. One was of a beautiful city, vast and breathtaking. The other showed two people standing next to each other. One was obviously Ivan, the other...  
  
Blinking, she stared at the image. She was imagining things. Yes, that was it. Closing her eyes, she shook her head, opening them to stare at the painting. Despite what she tried to tell herself, there was no denying the image.  
  
Tall, lavender hair, fair build, and the same face - it might have been her five years from now.  
  
She shook her head, staring ahead at the door. No, it wasn't possible. Maybe the woman was a former lover, or a sister perhapse. Grabbing her head, she tried to remove that pleasent thought.  
  
Unable to shake the mental image, she focused on the teachings he had taught her on searching the air for thoughts. Maybe if she found something to divert her attention, she would be in better spirits. Closing her eyes, she concentrated until she saw them.  
  
She saw dozens upon dozens of whisps float by, each one containing a seperate mind. She glanced at several of them, becoming even more uneasy as each one showed her a common thought - she resembled a woman named Hamma.  
  
How cheery.  
  
Trying to find someone else, she noted a dark region. At first she thought that a wall or some physical object was creating a lull, but further observations showed that it was moving. It was someone's mind, and yet... Was it a ward? Her father had spoken of such things on rare occasions, though he never told her what they did. Perhapse this person was so skilled in the practice, he (or she) was able to block mental intrusions.  
  
To her suprise, she saw another lull, located a fair distance away. A strand of thought was there, and upon reading it, Hamma immediately broke off. She didn't read much, but from what she saw, she wished she hadn't looked. IF she wasn't mistaken, she saw the very woman in the painting, a bit older, in bed with...  
  
Shaking her head, she moved on, not willing to let THAT image fill her mind. Searching around, she noticed three mental streams off by themselves. Unsure what they were, she probed the duller of the two, wondering if it was someone learning how to ward his mind.  
  
She gasped as she opened the strand to her mind - it was Isaac. HER Isaac. The Isaac she traveled with.  
  
He was alive, but... Where was he? She didn't recognize the place, as it was in a cave made of something she did not recognize. There was another person laying nearby, a man of fair build. She paid him little mind, instead focusing on her love.  
  
Whose love?  
  
Hamma took an intake of breath. Isaac had somehow heard her thoughts as she read his. How had he done THAT? Not even that Ivan had been able to do such a feat. Was Isaac a Mage? Or was there something else about him...?  
  
Hamma? Is that you?  
  
She sent a message of yes, unwilling to risk breaking the connection. Oh how good it was to sense him, to feel close to him! If only she could be with him for the rest of their li...  
  
She barely noticed his puzzlement as she shunned the random thought. There was no reason to think that he loved her.  
  
What makes you think that?  
  
Again, she chided herself for letting her mind roam. Sending him a thought of dissmissal of the subject, she tried to mentally suggest where he was.  
  
Deep in some mine. Don't know where.  
  
She frowned. They had spoken of a mine earlier, but wasn't a mine supposed to be filled with workers? Why was there only three minds?  
  
"Because that mine was converted to a prison."  
  
Hamma fought the urge to open her eyes at the person that walked in, knowing full well who it was.  
  
Was that...Ivan?  
  
How did he know that? Did he and Ivan talk before? Or was there something else...?  
  
"They are in Psyn Mine 001, originally a mine for Psynergetic stones, or Psyn, but was later deemed useless when better yields were found elsewhere."  
  
This is not helping me any, Ivan.  
  
Hamma realized what was going on. Ivan was somehow in her mind, and since his speach had to go through her mind to be understood, Isaac was able to join the conversation.  
  
"Given recent events, I think it is time to get you, Alex, and Felix out of there, no?"  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Felix? Was this the same Felix that had come with them? Last she heard, he was with the Resistance...  
  
"He is, Hamma. But to answer Isaac's inquiry, I think it best that we get the three of you out of the shaft, so that we can accomplish our coup."  
  
Coup? Did she hear right? Was Ivan going to assist them in getting out of their predicament?  
  
"I need to leave now, the Master has summoned me to talk with him and Lord Garet."  
  
Hamma didn't have to listen twice to hear the sarcasm in his voice at Garet's name.  
  
What do we need to do?  
  
Silence. Nothingness. The sound of a door being pulled too. Turning her full attention back to Isaac, she noticed the third thought moving towards him, and decided it would be best to get off soon. Softly, she spoke:  
  
"Don't worry, Isaac... Help is on the way..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before I get to the review commentary, I would like to say a few words to those who have been following me and assisting me with this story:  
  
Due to conditions beyond my control, I will have to delay Parallels until July, as by then I hope to have everything straitened out. I have tried many times to work with Parallels, but I am unable to do a crutial series of scenes involving Mia and Freaky Felix, prohibiting me from continuing at this time.  
  
If I am able to pick this up again, I will do so at a moments notice, and I am willing to accept any and all assistance with completing these scenes with the Resistance. Anyone willing to assist me will earn my thanks and gratitude, and I WILL make sure you are recognized in some fashion in this work.  
  
I again apoligize for this, but it is well beyond my control. Due to the seriousness of Chaos Theory, that story WILL go on, as it doesn't require any humor to be crutial to the story.  
  
Yet again I apoligize for this, and I really feel bad. And again, any assistance with the Mia/Freaky Felix scenes will be appreciated and will allow me to complete this prior to this fall.  
  
And I also apoligize for this rambling. I do feel bad about this. Now to the review commentaries...  
  
TemplarofNi - Wise One romance? I would like to see an outline of THAT idea... How's this chapter? Thanks!  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - It's called rereading what I had, and hoping that I remembered what I didn't do... In truth, there was a lot I wanted to do with the first reality (namely explore into Felix's past, and why he had blue hair), but I felt that I would take too long. Which is what I'm doing in this reality, but will hopefully get out, do one other reality, THEN get them home. Maybe. And you're right - you found out. ; Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Watch out, she will find you. She's still mad... I think the only way to stop her is to go back in time and keep her away... Oh well... The Anemia/Anemos thing is pretty much interchangable with these fics, as the actual culture's name differs from what others would use. And besides, it's an AU! ;; And Alex does care for Felix, and Isaac is evil...or is he? Hmm... Bad guess, but given some of my hints, this was a viable theory... Thanks!  
  
wildcats1310 - Most, if not all, of your questions are answered in my current plans, but due to this acursed depression, I won't be able to get a Felix/Mia scene going, and that is hurting the whole story at this point... Thanks, thogh!  
  
- I understand your grammar and wording, provided I take my time. How long have you been learning? And I DID plan to have a mine escape, though it was not for this chapter... Curse life itself... Thanks!  
  
jupiter adepts rule - May I ask what you mean by "i hope you review soon?" If this is asking me to look at your fics, be warned - if there are any Windshipping materials, it might be a while till I get to it... Thanks!  
  
The 8BTFreek - I have many things to do with this, and one cursed scene is holding me up because I simply cannot generate the humor required. F. Felix scenes are meanto to bring a chuckle here and there, yet I am unable to really grasp humor here. Thanks for your praises, though!  
  
Saiyagal - Oh? Thanks! Check out another wierd story of mine - Chaos Theory. Thanks!  
  
Pyro1588 - I'm not smoking, but I am sniffing at a very odd pile of alternate realities right now... Which is what's helping me with this and Chaos Theory... Now if I can just get the scenes I need done and move on...TT Thanks!  
  
Tiger Dauthi - I am working on getting to these typos, which is a hard lesson, since I'm used to working with Notepad... And why do you think that FELIX (Freaky Felix, I'm assuming) has the gift? Just curious... And I guess this answers your second guess... I am not intending ot use a cliche approach here, and usually try to avoid those evil things... Hopefully, I can find a way to explain it in depth so that it is differient than I originally planned... Time will tell... Thanks!  
  
Kyarorain - OO YOU REVIEWED?!?!?!! cough ; And why do you not like these characters? Thanks!  
  
Lancet Mage - I hope to continue this, but life prevents me from doing so. grumbles I WILL be working on Chaos Theory, as that isn't hindered by a depression... Thanks!  
  
Smurf Cat - Remember, there are several realities... Consider reading more...XD Thanks!  
  
I hope to do more with this prior to July, but I have no idea as to whether or not I will be able to. Again, any assistance is welcomed!  
  
Sheba - Aww, poor baby...  
  
And you gripe at ME for using that...  
  
Sheba - tries to strangle herself for saying the words  
  
Uh huh. Well, I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN!!! REVIEW!!! 


	17. Chapter 17 Mia and Felix and Felix

Parallels  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N - Amazing how one can overcome a medication-induced depression, eh? Parallels is BAAAAAACCCK!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting on her make-shift seat, Mia stared out at the dark blue sky. Too long had it been since she had simply stared at the stars for no reason other than simply staring. Too long had she admired the beautiful colors one would find in the northern seas as the sun begain to climb, to shoo away the little angels in the sky.  
  
Too long had she been without him.  
  
She let out a soft sigh, glad that most of the crew were either below deck or too busy to notice her sorrow. She had to be strong, had to lead them to the final victory over Isaac and his insane regime. She had to be strong, yet she was not strong. How could she, of all people, lead a small rag-tag force to face against a foe with enough resources to take all the damage they want and still keep kicking? It was hard to believe, and, privately, she had considered handing the command over to someone else.  
  
And then they had found him. Not the one she knew for those few years they were together, but another, one with the mind of a child, and yet, he had a mind of a sage. He was innocent, and yet knowlegeable. How he could be so, she did not know, nor did she ask.  
  
He had helped her, in many ways, and for that, she was grateful.  
  
After the incident where he saved her from one of Isaac's (or was it Ivan's?) spies, they had relocated three times, trying to evade detection of the network of spies Isaac had wrought. After a time, she knew she had no choice - they had to go to Prox. They had to get the aid of the warriors, had to get allies to help them. If not...  
  
A soft sigh sounded behind her, almost too soft to hear. She considered turning to glance at the owner of that sigh, but felt that he would panic over someone noticing that he made a sound. She chuckled to herself, amused at him. He had called her a goddess, and actually treated her as such, almost to the point where some believed that he was insane.  
  
She didn't think he was such.  
  
He had barely left her side since the attack, and even when she slept, he knew he was around. If he slept, she could not tell, and prefered to not ask if he did. The few times they talked, he seemed...jumpy. It didn't take much to realize that he was always afraid of angering her, despite her assurances that he would not anger her.  
  
He was like the Felix she knew for years. And yet he was the opposite of the Felix she knew.  
  
"M'lady, is something wrong?"  
  
Blinking, Mia turned to her right, and almost jumped at seeing Felix over her shoulder, kneeling on his knees. Though she heard his sigh, she didn't hear him move. And despite her soldier's constant requests, she decided that it was best to not ask him how he moved so silently, for fear of scaring him.  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"He is alive, you know."  
  
Blinking, Mia stared at Felix, trying to see what he was talking about. Ocassionally he would ask if she was well or not, but he rarely made a statement like that without being prompted by a question.  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Felix."  
  
A flood of emotions filled her mind, coming in so fast that she couldn't identify what was what. "What...how do you know this?"  
  
To her suprise, he didn't shy away at her question like normal, but was very clam, almost...like he was differient in a way. She knew he was smart, but was his innocence a play, an act?  
  
"He is with Isaac and Alex."  
  
Mia stared at her protector, trying to understand what he was saying. Was he trying to tell her that Isaac had Felix still? And why did he meantion her sister? She had been dead for years!  
  
Hadn't she?  
  
"Felix... H...How do you KNOW this?" she whispered, trying to make sure her crew did not detect the high ammount of emotion in her voice.  
  
"Hamma told me."  
  
"Hamma?" Of course. Now it made some sense, or so she thought it did. After relocating from their secondary base, she had talked to him at great lengths, learning of his friends. Thus far, he had only told her of a woman named Hamma and some man called the "One." But how could he talk to Hamma? He had said that she had no real powers as far as Jupitarian abilities go, and this...One couldn't have done it, as he had a Venusian aura to him.  
  
Felix nodded, apparently still in his new mindset. "Ivan is preparing a massive defection within the week, and she wanted me to know, and through me, you."  
  
Mia stared at the brown-with-blue-strands haired boy, trying to gather this. IVAN, of all people within the Regime, wanted to defect? But what of Felix?  
  
"What of Felix?"  
  
"According to Hamma, they are within a mine somewhere, and will be released by Ivan soon..."  
  
Something he said. Mia had never been good at picking up on unspoken words, but there was something in his words. Why were they in the mines with Isaac, unless... Isaac was the One that he was talking about? That made sense, but why would he seem reluctant to share that information? Was there something else?  
  
Her eyes widened as her mind formed a guess as to WHY he was not telling her everything: Felix and Alex. Of course. She kicked herself for not picking up on it sooner. Alex HAD to be alive, as she vanished just as Isaac went mad. And Felix...  
  
She tried to silence her emotions, but her efforts were quickly failing. There was nothing she could do right now, and no fretting would solve her mission. If only she could feel that way.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mia."  
  
Mia stared at Felix, shocked. Not because he had realized that she knew what he had thought, but because he called her by name. Not goddess, not "m'lady," Mia. It shocked her, to say the least. She opened her mouth, wanting to ask why he would call her that-  
  
-only to see him curl up at her feet, a soft breeze of air the only sound of his sleep. Swallowing her emotions, Mia tried to hide her emotions. The Felix she had known was alive, yet their relationship was questionable now. And this Felix... She stared at him, wondering about him. What caused his mind to suddenly become so calm?  
  
And, she pondered, why did he call me by name?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just a wee bit short, but I wanted this out so that people would know that I have overcome that acursed depression. That was a fun week... Quick observation - this WOULD have been out sooner, but the last three nights have forced me to shut down my PC quick due to absurd T-storms. Oh well.  
  
At any rate... I DO want to thank all of the reviewers for their positive feedback during that week, and I want to thank Forgotten Souls and Pyro1588 for assisting with my thinking during the time, and thanks to wildcats1310 for the offer. I was unable to get ahold of you, but I DO want to thank you for the offer. You have no idea how appreciated this was...  
  
And one big round of thanks and pizza to all of the reviewers, as your postitive feedback actually helped me get out of that nightmare... Kudos around!  
  
Now!  
  
COMMENTS!  
  
Pyro1588 - ; Windshipping? I don't know how that applied, but if you are referring to the Jupitarian powers, then I must be finally writing my own theories on THAT better... lol Thanks again! (quick comment on your review of The Choice - THAT was a VERY hastily-worked fic that I rushed out prior to TLA being released, as I didn't know how the response would be after the game's release, given that the then-rumors of Ivan and Sheba NOT being relatives... Oh well...)  
  
Forgotten Souls - She rarely reads these things anymore... Something about finding people that says that one quote. Anyway, thanks again for helping with the workings of the story! Good luck running, and UPDATE!!! Thanks!  
  
TemplarofNi - As we can see, I guess not. Amusing how depressions go. Alas... Thanks for the compliment!  
  
wildcats1310 - Again, thanks for the offer of assistance, as it actually made me feel good that people really are enjoying my works! Thanks again!  
  
Smurf Cat - Thanks for catching up a wee bit!  
  
- Well, back sooner than I thought... Anyway, the best way to make stories is to practice and work from the errors. As one cartoon once said (and this WAS the title of another of my works), "The only way to get it right, is to get it wrong." Oddly enough, I use this quote quite often. Odder still is that it is from a crummy Cartoon Network show, Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Oh well. And about Ivan and Evil Isaac... Suffice it to say that the Master, Mighty Midgit and Moronic Masher will have a scene soon... Thanks!  
  
The 8BTFreek - Actually, that did NOT help. The depression was such that not even some jokes on the creators of Star Trek Enterprise made me laugh! Fortunately, THAT depression is gone, and I can go back to watching a bit of humor. I guess I threw the planned humor out the window for this scene, but it will show up later... THAT I can promise... And as far as the Regime Hamma and Ivan go, reread a few chapters, as they are siblings (16 should have said that), and Hamma isn't exactly your normal Anemian, if you recall what Ivan said while training T. Hamma...XD Thanks!  
  
Was that all? Hope I didn't miss anyone... UU Anyway, thanks again, all readers and reviewers! And to those that take finals soon, good luck. Uness you are like me and passed them and are already out. And with that, I must flee before I am slain by angry readers who must take finals.  
  
Sheba - You ARE an idiot.  
  
T. Hamma - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN, THOUGH HE HAS AN IDEA FOR A NINTENDO DS GOLDEN SUN GAME... 


	18. Chapter 18 Friends, Distrust, and Thoug...

**Parallels**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Within the silent walls of the safe house, Isaac frowned. The safe house, if one could even call it such anymore, was originally built as a fall-back shelter from the early attacks from Prox several years ago. The walls were crafted by numerous Venusians, each with a talent for creating projects that were long lasting. Sadly, once the bland grey walls were completed, the creators found themselves...in a bind. There was a way to disable the shelter, and no fool would risk such a weakness to be revealed when vulnerable..  
  
Glancing at the walls now, he sighed. The grey walls had suffered from a years worth of rain, as Saturos himself had managed to punch a hole directly over the room. Rain had accumulated over the span of weeks, months, and was finally ended by a team of Mercurians, who would eventually use that water to assist a new team of Venusians at the task of creating a mold for the hole. Though they mended the hole, they were unable to fix the numerous cracks and dark blotches on the walls, and noone knew what the dark mossy greens were that grew on the four walls. Isaac considered slaying the Venusians for not being able to fix such a problem, but thought the better of it. It was so hard to find skilled Venusians by that point, and they were so useful in the Mines.  
  
Turning his attention away from the now-verdent walls, he stared at Ivan. Had Isaac not been able to enlist Ivan and his Anemian sister, the Regime would have ended with such a quick and nasty end. Isaac was tempted at every turn to use the powers he attained from Alex on the blonde mage, but thought against it every time he considered it.  
  
Ivan was his friend. Perhapse his only true friend anymore, excluding his servant, Jenna. True, Jenna was both a servant and soon-to-be mother of his heirs, but Ivan was more of a true friend than anyone else Isaac had ever encountered. No matter what happened, he could always rely on Ivan to solve a problem when he was incapable of dealing with it, and rarely had to check his friend's aura to know what he was planning. In fact, it had been years since Isaac had even used his odd gift on the man that saved his life, respecting his privacy.  
  
No matter what he might say about anyone else, Isaac respected and trusted Ivan too much to invade on his personal privacy.  
  
"Something on your mind, Isaac?"  
  
Breaking from his wandering thoughts, Isaac glanced at his colliegue, wondering what was on HIS mind. Deciding to not inquire, Isaac looked at him more closely, and was almost positive that his friend was unusually tired or worried about something. Odd, that.  
  
"Just thinking about the room, about what we need to do with Garet. About the time you got in the way of Babi's blade before it hit me in the stomach."  
  
Ivan chuckled, and though Isaac immediately dismissed it, he was almost certain that Ivan's laugh was less cheerful than usual. "Hmm, that was a fun time. Glad we had Mia with us then."  
  
Isaac frowned. After the Imilian beauty convinced Felix to fight against Isaac, not many meantioned her name, unless they were discussing tactics or assasinations. Now that he thought of it, Isaac could not remember Ivan ever saying her name after the Regime was founded. He felt that he would need to ask, but he dismissed it.  
  
Isaac froze, though he made sure he didn't alert Ivan to his suspicions. First, Ivan looked tired, and he seemed depressed, and now he meantioned Mia's name quite casually. Isaac knew that some information was being leaked out of his Regime, but certainly it wasn't Ivan! Ivan was a true friend, loyal to the end! Not like Garet, who only follows orders when he's told to. Maybe Ivan was simply lonely, having no girl to occupy his free time.  
  
"Ivan, is something wrong?"  
  
His friend turned to him, almost as if he was looking for something. No, it was his imagination again. He hoped.  
  
"I've been trying to train the girl we caught at the ruins of Vale, and...she's quite difficult to understand."  
  
Isaac stared at the green moss on the wall, trying to grasp what his friend was telling him. Sadly, he didn't think Ivan was sharing the whole story. "Difficult in what way?"  
  
"Namely, she has had no prior training, and yet she seems to have caught up with my abilities faster than anyone else I have seen, even my own sister!"  
  
Isaac frowned, noting a small insect crawling around the mildew on another part of the wall. "Any idea what we should do with her?"  
  
"I considered having her slain, as she might even surpae me, but then I began to think. If I was able to train her correctly, we might be able to have a second Jupitarian with powers that are equal or better than Hammas, one that we can control."  
  
Isaac chuckled at that notion. Hamma, as powerful as she may be, was quite random and unpredictable at times. One minute, she would be seducing someone, then sucking the very thoughts out of their heads. While this was not nearly as disturbing as some reports that Isaac had recieved on the duplicate of Felix running around, the fact that she took almost orgasmic-like pleasure from drinking the minds of her victims was quite worrysome. This fact was possibly the biggest drawback to keeping Hamma under control - she went through about twelve minds a week, and keeping her supplied with her pleasures was becoming increasingly difficult to do.  
  
Assuming they could train this other Hamma, they would have no need for Ivan's sister, and would have to slay her. Should she be allowed to live, she would target anyone who might provide her with the mental abilities she needed, even her own leader or brother.  
  
Sighing again as he leaned back in his seat, Isaac felt his mind drawn back to why he started this whole mess. After the bandits of Babi attacked Vale, Isaac had traveled the world to avenge his family's death. Along the way, he witnessed chaos, insanity, and disorder amongst the other cities, how petty problems and lack of thought could cause such problems. And then there was the lazyness of those in power. Worst of all, though, was that noone was willing to try to stop the bandits for fear of themselves. Never mind that others might perish, but for them to perish, oh the horror! Sarcasm was his respose everytime he witnessed the mindlessness of the world, and after slaying Babi, he had decided to create a world where he could regulate the insanity, the anarchy, the lazy. But before he could do anything, Alex tried to kill him. Why she wished to do so, he did not realize at first, but soon after he severed one of her arms, he saw her intentions all too well. Dark was her heart, evil were her intentions. Isaac had considered slaying her on the spot, but quickly considered against it. Should anyone else have discovered that he had slain her, trouble would arise, and he would never gain any allies.  
  
So he had sealed her within his room, punishing and torturing her for her continually dark heart. For a year she withstood his attacks, and he almost considered offering her freedom if she sided with him. However, things changed. The psychic network was established, and Felix was asking questions as to some of the noises he heard at night. Deciding to not risk trouble, Isaac sent Alex down to Psyn Mine 001, hopeful that she would survive. If nothing else, her suffering would fix her evil deeds, he had decided. And oh, how right he wish he was! Unbeknownst to the workers, Isaac himself had visited once, and noticed that she still had the evil within her, festering like a volcano preparing to explode!  
  
After a time, he eventually let most die off within that shaft, as other mines had been opened. He noted that Alex, for reasons beyond him, had survived, and was all-too willing to keep living. Deciding that she would eventually prove useful, he sent down a small batch of supplies to keep her barely alive. He quickly realized that he might be sending too much, but decided against fixing the error - Felix the Traitor had been captured. Instead of a public death that might convince Prox to side with the Resistance, he sent him quietly down to the mines, hopeful that Alex would either kill him or fall for him. Should she kill him, Isaac would win. Should Alex fall in love and make Felix love her, and provided that Mia found out in some fashion, Isaac would still win.  
  
It was a win-win situation, and Isaac loved it.  
  
Or rather, had loved it. Over the course of a year, he quickly realized that the regime was having difficulties. Prox had conqured massive ammounts of land during the formation of the Regime, and the Resistance always managed to gain some kind of ally to make more trouble for Isaac. Had Garet not been so careless and let Ivan scan her mind instead of trusting Felix to keep her under control, the Resistance would have been vanquished long by now, and there would not be a need to fight them.  
  
Speaking of Garet, the stone slab on the far wall's ceiling slid aside, and a giant figure climed down the stone ladder. His clothes were rather rumpled and pitted with dust, or blood - with Garet, either was possible. He made his way over to a small stone block across from Isaac, and stared at his "Master."  
  
Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, Isaac saw Ivan break out of whatever train of thought he had, focusing on the idiotic security head before them. Isaac noted that, despite his friends efforts to hide his mixed feelings, he noted that something was still on his mind. Maybe, instead of training her to be his equal he should just wed the girl and train his children instead.  
  
Returning his gaze to Garet, Isaac found it all to easy to bring his attention full to bear on the problematic pyromaniac. "Garet, do you know why we are having this meeting?"  
  
The muscular Martian stared at him, gave Ivan a glare, then returned a calm stare at the "Master." "I think we are discussing Saturos's lastest efforts?"  
  
Isaac decided to go with that notion, deciding to spring the "suprise" on the oaf when he wouldn't expect it. "Very good. As you both know, Saturos had somehow obtained a few Proxian airships, and had intended to suicide attack our cannons, had we not destroyed his fleet."  
  
Pausing to see if anyone wished to comment, he pressed on. "I have theorized that Saturos is not only growing impatient at his failed efforts to slay us, but so has his supporters within Prox. They know that his constant raids are draining their army, and the use of their airships only points to the fact that they are weary of sending their warriors to a certain death. Any thoughts on this?"  
  
Garet straitened up, trying to look intelligent. Or rather, TRYING to, anyway. "If that's true, then we simply need to wait out his attacks, don't we?"  
  
Isaac had to restrain himself from commenting on that thought. It was a simple solution, but not one that was very strategic or profitable. Turning to Ivan, he noted the mage had an idea he wished to convey.  
  
"If they are growing weary of the war, why not give them a chunk of land as a peace offering? Giving them territory while they are deciding whether to continue supporting or not would certainly aid in the peace offerings. And if that fails, we could always give them Garet."  
  
Tuning out Garet's now-standard insult fight with Ivan, Isaac smiled inwardly. Ivan had just insulted Garet, and seemed to be back to normal. Odd, that was. Maybe he really does need to mate with that girl.  
  
Clearing his throat, Isaac stared at Garet, who's face matched his hair color. "What terrirtory do you suggest we surrender, Garet?"  
  
"We could give them the southern ice lands. We never really use them, and they are rather difficult to defend, given the lack of placing warporters there."  
  
Ivan took in a deep breath, and Isaac watched Garet stare daggers at the Jupitarian. If Isaac didn't know better, Garet was preparing for an insult.  
  
"Why not instead give them Imilia? We are constantly having to defend that land from both Prox and the Resistance, and ceeding it to Prox would serve to keep the rogues in line. After all, they have tried to reclaim Imil for a massive moral boost, and giving it to Prox would slam their moral, as well as hurt their wishes for peace. After all, Mia would certainly want her lands back."  
  
Nodding, Isaac turned again towards Garet. "Then that is the approach we will use. And before you gripe at Ivan again, Garet, would you please explain why one of our medical workers overdosed again?"  
  
Garet's red face suddenly paled to a ghastly white, and Isaac knew he had hit the towering monster hard. Deciding to not let Garet waste their time, he pressed on, "And why is it that several of Ivan's workers were found bashed and beaten?" A brief pause. "Garet, if I catch wind of another incident, you'll force me to let Saturos have your hide, and I think we both know who would win THAT battle."  
  
Garet tried to regain his composure, but Isaac knew he had managed to get his message across. Saturos was known to have been bested by only a few individuals, namely Isaac, Agatio, Felix, Karst, and Menardi, his late mate. Garet, when they first visited Prox, had gotten into a fight with the warrior, and made short work of the smaller adept. Garet had been furious of that incided for years, and it was not until years later that he attempted revenge, only to anger the Proxian more. Not to meantion Isaac.  
  
"Garet, you may go now. Ivan and I need to disucss a few things." Watching as the anger rose again in Garet's face, Isaac smiled inwardly. By thinking that Isaac was keeping him out of important meetings, Garet would assume that he was finally being demoted, and would try his best to regain his former status.  
  
Not that Isaac cared. Garet would do anything to keep himself alive, as well as trying to ensure that he reclaimed his former political power. Which, as far as Isaac cared, would be in a few years or so. But better to not let Garet know that, as he would try something that would be damaging to everyone.  
  
Watching Garet slide the slab over the hole again, Isaac noted that Ivan was again depressed. Maybe he needed to personally arrange his marrage...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dismissing the light breeze as a by-product of the psynergy crystals within the mines, Isaac lay on the cot he had selected, two cots away from Felix and Alex. Though it had taken him some time to adjust, Isaac had grown accustomed to the dim light of the mines around "night" time. Though there was only enough light to see any objects in the chamber, Isaac closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wonder in the darkness.  
  
After his chat with Hamma a few days ago, he had slowly began to question what was transpiring, as well as what a few people told him. For one, how the heck could Hamma read his mind, and from that far away? Isaac assumed that this world's Ivan was training her, but there was no way she could be THIS skilled. Not even her father was that strong. Or maybe he was, but didn't show it to the villagers.  
  
_Gee, isn't that a nice thought.  
_  
Then there was the issue of her being able to read his mind in the first place. Ivan had specifically said that he had not been able to read his mind, and yet Hamma had somehow done so? Why could she do it and not him? Was she THAT powerful? Or was he lying? Given the notion that he was assisting them with the resistance, it was possible.  
  
And then they had read each others minds (how, he did not know) and he learned that she loved him. And for some bizzare reason, he hinted that he loved her. And stranger still, he had meant it as well. How was that possible? He was planning on proposing to Mia!  
  
Speaking of which, would she still want him when he returned? He wanted to say yes, but something nagged at the back of his mind. Ivan meantioned that he was unable to penetrate his wards, as there were more than even the so-called "Master." If that was the case, how was Isaac able to have those wards anyway? The only ones he ever managed to get were just enough to keep Sheba and Ivan from his world out of his head. Unless... no, it couldn't be. It was his imagination. But, the way Hamma has been acting...  
  
Had he fused with the Isaac from Hamma's world? No, that couldn't be! Physical objects couldn't simply fuse together without problems! But then if it DID happen, it wouldn't be physical, but... No... His mind. His mind must have fused with her Isaac, and his body was...  
  
Isaac opened his eyes, realizing what probably happened - Kraden's soup of goo send Isaac's MIND into another realm, where he fused with their Isaac, who was in the same area! But that would mean that his body... Was lifeless? No... Mia would think he was dead!  
  
So why do I not feel dragged down by that thought, Isaac pondered. It made sense for him to be distraught, that the woman he wanted to marry would think him dead. And yet, he was not upset or angry. Was it because of his feelings for Hamma? Or was it that his brain had turned to goo?  
  
Probably the latter, given the shocks he'd been through.  
  
Glancing towards the other two ocupants, Isaac noted another oddity - Alex was sitting up, facing Felix. Instinct wanted Isaac to bold up and ask what was wrong, but he decided that it would be best to not alarm Alex, lest he somehow anger her. She hadn't hit hom for the last two days, but Isaac didn't feel like taking chances with her.  
  
Silencing his thoughts, Isaac found that Alex was not only staring at Felix, but WHISPERING. What?  
  
"I don't know if you will ever feel the same for me that I do for you, Felix, but I hope you will one day. I understand if you still love Mia, and I will not stop you from joining with her after we escape from this infernal hell. But I do ask that you take good care of her, please. Even if you do not share my feelings, I hope you will care for her, make her happy."  
  
Blinking, Isaac fought light-headedness. Alex loved Felix? Why not? Nothing else on this journey was normal.  
  
Watching Alex, Isaac studied her as she layed on her cot. For several very good reasons (one being passing out), Isaac had not taken the time to notice that Alex was, oddly enough, somewhat attractive. Odd, that. As he observed her settling in, he noticed her two blue eyes staring directly at him, anger and shock and fear in her gaze. For a time, neither of them moved, until Isaac decided to take a gamble:  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
What he hoped to convey through THAT, he had no idea. But Alex seemed to be relaxed by his action, and rolled over to face Felix as she slept. Taking the hint, Isaac rolled over, closing his eyes as he tried to fall asleep.  
  
After six minutes, Isaac decided on a sure fire way to get him to sleep:  
  
_Alex loves FELIX?  
_  
Darkness fell over the blonde adept of another world...

* * *

Well, not quite the cliffie I wanted to do, but I figured that it would be best to save it for next time... I suppose a LOT of things have been answered with this chapter, and many more questions are raised. Also, I hope this chap conveyed the notion that the "Evil" Isaac actually had good intentions, but like all good intentions, they paved a road to hell...  
  
NOTE TO READERS OF CHAOS THEORY: Due to my lack of time and the desire to complete this story (and a writer's block the size of Jupiter), I am delaying the work temporarily. I sincerely doubt that the idea will die, given that I made an Appendex with a history of Weyard that I created. I might end up posting this Appendex, should enough reviewers request it here, along with the reviews for this chapter.  
  
And now, to the comments, because you don't really care what I have to say about my own fics. Come to think of it, noone ever really listens to me except in the fic and comments. Oh well. Life stinks. Boo hoo.  
  
**Sheba** - Oh sheez. Just comment, you baby.  
  
Goo goo. Were we wo.  
  
**The 8BTFreek** - Felix and Mia siblings? Dunno where you got that notion, though in truth, I almost had Freaky Felix's dad be Picard, as I had originally planned to have the AU1 Picard to have an affair with AU1 Dora, hence F. Felix's blue hair. At any rate. I assume you have finished your finals by now... And I will review your fics when I have time. Translation - probably a month from now... U.u Thanks for the review!  
  
**wildcats1310** - It's called my Outlook system was acting up and not sending out mail for a day, and I was too busy to try again afterwards. Life is crappy that way. I assume you are done with finals now, and thankies for the review! And was it really cute the way I did that?  
  
**TemplarofNi** - Oh? Second Chances and Parallels, hmm? And what of those two fics do you like especially? Thanks for the review!  
  
**Dark Ice Dragon** - O.o I missed you? Drat. Maybe I missed the update file in Outlook. Or maybe that was when the Outlook goofed. Either way, I'm sorry. Got to you this time, though! And as for what makes him calm and what doesn't, more on THAT soon...Thanks!  
  
**Forgotten Souls** (Lazy is VERY acurate here...) - You forgot Mia's face? Yikes. You a dead man... I guess that by now, everyone has finished finals. I guess that is a good thing. And why did you say you ate a pizza that fast to me? Remember, I'm allergic to wheat and milk here. That's very, VERY mean. Grr... On a side note, I just replayed GS2 a wee bit, and watched as Jenna became a brilliant shade of red...XD Thanks!  
  
**Pyro1588** - Looooooooooooong story on the meds, and here's the worst part - the med DID cause a depression, and I had assumed that it caused a migraine I had the other day. Then I (very quickly) realized it wasn't the med, but Viewtiful Joe. Now THAT was painful, in more ways than one... Alas... But noone cares about me, so on to the reivew. THIS reality will end when they travel to another reality, which I am currently tuning (getting to travel to the next reality, not the next reality, which I cannot comment on). Suffice it to say that it will end in about five chapters or so... Thanks!  
  
**(Three astriks, they don't show up on FF.net posts anymore)** - You really need an alias, as I've seen others use your "name," and they are usually bad news revewers... Dunno where THAT subject came from. Thanks for the praise! And WHY do people have to meantion PIZZA around me!!! GAH! I'm alergic to wheat and milk!!! goes to cry, a muffled sound can be heard Thanks!  
  
**Mare Serenitatis** - O.o Where did YOU come from??? I thought you left!!! Nice to see you back, but DANG! Where WERE you? My confusion aside, THANKS for the sheer number of reivews, which would take WAY too long to comment on here... =D Thanks!  
  
**Kyarorain** - Feihzi. XD Seriously, that's the original idea, thought whether or not I use it is unknown. Expect Regime Hamma to appear next time, as she plays a big part later... Thanks!  
  
**Meridian Alexandria** **_(AKA Smurf Cat)_** - First off, I think I talked to you on those reviews (the first two). Second, I'm not crazy on your change of names, but that's more of a psychological issue I have. It just doesn't make sense to me why anyone would change a name to begin with. But then, that's me. Oh well. Ooh, coca cola! runs off to drink Thanks!  
  
Well, that's a wrap! I hope. Watch me get more reviews for 17 after this post... Oh well.  
  
Two quick things before we close...  
  
**Sheba** - What of the disclaimer.  
  
... Three things before we close.  
  
1) Please, please, _PLEASE_ do NOT meantion pizza, fried okra, or any dairy product in your reviews. I am VERY sensitive to this, as I used to love those things before the allergy was found. Yes, I have food allergies - wheat and milk. Life sucks. Oh well.  
  
2) Please let me know if you wish for me to go ahead and post the Chaos Theory Appendex, as it will be a while before I get time to update it normally.  
  
3) I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN, BUT I DO OWN A COPY OF VIEWTIFUL JOE THAT WILL SOON BE SOLD DUE TO IT CAUSING ME TO HAVE MIGRAINES... ALAS...  
  
4) **REVIEW**!  
  
**Sheba** - You said three things.  
  
I'm the author, darn it. I'm allowed to change things.  
  
**Sheba** - Don't remind me...


	19. Chapter 19 Battles, Alliances, and Hamm...

**Parallels**

* * *

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Pulling the blankets closer to her body, Mia silently cursed the freezing tempatures of Prox. Being on the run and moving randomly throughout the world had caused her to adapt to more temporate and warmer weather, and though they had prepared for this trip, they were still nowhere near ready.  
  
But they didn't have a choice; they had to go on, or face defeat.  
  
At least, that was what she had told the collection of Adepts and non-Adepts alike that formed their small party to try to bring Prox into the conflict. And for the last two hours, she had been whispering to herself that they had no choice but to go on. Sadly, she felt as though she would be unable to even carry out her own orders.  
  
The only thing that kept her going, and a sizable chunk of their team as well, was Felix. While it puzzled her as to why he was suddenly becoming intelligent and knowlegable, he seemed to have an aura about him, one that most Venusains seemd to naturally emit. Perhapse it was some kind of natual leadership, or some form of involentary, instinctive reaction to a crisis. Whatever it was, seeing that man with dark and blue streeked hair walking onwards, without any sort of additional warmth no less, was inspiring.  
  
This very fact worried Mia greatly. Not only was Felix suddenly able to function on his own without cowering whenever she spoke, but he seemed more mature, more able, more willing.  
  
More like the Felix she had loved and lost a year ago.  
  
Glancing around at the frozen waste land, she noted the sheer walls of hills and cliffs surrounding them. Most were simple hills that had mounds of snow for peaks, while others were high cliffs, most of which went as high as the sky, or so it seemed. The only two colors she observed were white and brown, though there was some plants of varying color here and there. Strait ahead, the outline of the city was quite visable, though there was something wrong.  
  
What it was, Mia could not say, but something felt...odd. Snow seemed to be blowing strait down onto the city in odd patterns, with tongues of flames licking at them. Knowing Prox, it was possible that it was some form of special ceremony, or ritual. If it was, their chances of getting Prox to aid them were all but zilch, as the Proxian Council never met three weeks after a traditional ritual or ceremony.  
  
Nearing the village, she noted why her instincts were telling her that something was amiss - the snow that she saw was not snow, but smoke. And the fire was not ritual fires, but psynergetic in origin.  
  
Something was attacking Prox.  
  
Despite the cold, despite the freezing temperatures gnawing at her neck, she shucked the sheets, racing forward to see what could be done to assist the city. As she passed Felix, she was shocked to find that he was jogging until she caught up, matching her faster pace as she continued to run. What in the name of Mercury was he doing? Why wait for her, when he could already be at the center of the fight? What was he doing?  
  
Glancing at the throngs behind them, she noted that they were suddenly running, many of which had shucked their own blankets, leaving them in the cold, to try to keep up with her. Or was it Felix that was their leader now? She could not tell for certain, this new question, but she knew that it could wait until they could figure out why Felix had changed so...  
  
She kept running, but almost stopped to a halt when they neared the city's plaza. All around were buildings of various size and shape, many of which were built after Babi and his men had passed through and trashed the then-village. Half of the buildings were in shambles, others partially burning. All around the plaza were warriors, civilians, and kids, all watching a towering, blue-skinned warrior with tall, turqoise hair unleashing round after round of psynergy. What was Saturos figh...  
  
It was then that Mia noted the thing that was causing the problems. Coming to a hault, Mia stared at the thing. Whatever it was, it made the gigantic Martian look quite small. Completely made of fluids and water (and held together by who knew what), the thing towered over some of the smaller buildings around the city, with large, stubby legs of water. The legs ran up to a large sphere, completely transparent, with no features other than two appendages that formed into arms.  
  
Stopping at the outskirts of the fight, Mia watched as Saturos summoned a head-sized ball of magma, hurling the sphere towards the towering water behemoth. Air and reality seemed to warp around the ball, showing that Saturos was using everything he had to send the sphere at the creature. Why would he have to do so?  
  
She then saw why. The belly (or was it the BODY?) almost bounced the shot right off, and seemed barely phased by the attack. For reasons unknown, the monster simply stood in place, almost mocking the city's sole defender. Watching Saturos, she noted that he was looking towards a small group of Proxians laying down.  
  
Her eyes widened as she noted Karst, Agatio, and a few other Proxians of notable combat status, all unconcious or dead. She wanted to run over, to see if she could heal them, but a hand grabbed hers, giving her a warm squeeze. Glancing, she stared at Felix.  
  
His eyes stared directly at the beast, almost as though he was looking past the beast. Or was he looking INTO it? Whatever his eyes were seeking, they conveyed the feeling of a decision.  
  
Mia realized just what he had planned as he took off at a run.  
  
She tried to yell, to call him back, but her pleas were drowned out by a loud thrumming. Or was it a wail? Whatever it was, the noise was almost that of a massive sea mammal when singing beneath the waves. Following the source of the noise was quite easy - the beast radiated the sound from almost its entire being.  
  
Watching Felix bolt towards Saturos, she watched as he slowed down, hands raised up in the shape of a V pattern. To her shock, a mild glow encased his being, giving him a brilliant yellow aura.  
  
It was the first time he had shown signs of psynergy.  
  
Trying to stay focused on him, she found it difficult to concentrate. For some reason, a faint cloud of dirt, dust, debris, and snow began to swirl around the monster at impossible speeds. At equally impossible speeds the cloud grew, becoming denser with each moment.  
  
Glancing towards Saturos, she noted the look of shock on his face as he turned to face Felix. Though it was obvious (even from a distance!) that he was glad to see help, he obviously didn't expect to see a person that looked like one of the two outsiders that had bested him.  
  
Glancing back at the beast, the cloud was close to solidifying. For whatever reason, the creature had not mooved since Felix began his attack, and Mia began to worry that it was preparing to lash out. The next thing that happened, though, ended that train of thought.  
  
From the sphere surrounding the creature, thousands of thousands of little vines grew, each one weaving through the sphere to wrap around others. Soon thousands of thousands became hundreds of millions, as the sphere became a solid shell of plant and earth.  
  
Cheers from the throngs of villagers and her own team were heard, shouting various praises and victory chants. Mia slowly walked forward, eventually standing next to Felix. He had lowered his arms, staring directly towards the massive shell he had created. Glancing at him, she noted that he was almost exhausted, though she only knew this from his face.  
  
It dawned on her that he was going to extreme lenghts to ensure that the morale was high, that she and the Resistance had enough spirit to keep going. But why did he do this? What did he have to gain from this?  
  
Approaching footsteps broke her train of thought, and glancing upward alowed her to stare at the tall Proxian "rogue" warrior. Saturos looked even worse than Felix, small breaks in the skin allowing blood to seep out, while bruises from the creature and blisters from his attacks coated what skin the ratted clothes did not hide.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Blinking, Mia recalled that these were actually the first words that Saturos had uttered when she first met him, back when the Felix she knew had bested Saturos and Agatio, along with Isaac.  
  
"Felix."  
  
If Saturos was shocked at this, he didn't show it. Nor did he show puzzlement. Whatever reactions he was having from the news, he beamed the same aura she had seen him present to the other Felix years ago - sheer admiration.  
  
This Felix had bested a beast all of Prox could not beat - single handedly even! Only a few could even come close to that in the world, and most of those few had been slain at one point or another by Isaac and the Regime.  
  
Gesturing towards the wounded Proxians, Saturos's voice rumbled slightly. "Mia, Felix, if you will follow me? Once the council is healed, we will convene a session for you."  
  
Deciding to not mention that, officially, he was no longer associated with anything the Council did, Mia followed Saturos and Felix, suddenly full of hope that they just might defeat the Regime.

* * *

Deep within the lower chambers of Isaac's palace, Garet squirmed. It always disturbed him to be within this room, as the place seemed to be filled with a stench. Not one of death, decay, or blood, but of...something. Some said it was the smell of dead brains, or souless bodies.  
  
When it came to Hamma, Garet preferred to not know. Most people that knew Hamma well did not last long.  
  
Staring at the figure sitting in the center of the room, he watched as she ran one hand over her long, lavender hair, the other down her legs. While some usually found this to be quite disturbing, Garet had seen her in far worse positions. Namely, when she "ate" the "souls" from her victims.  
  
And unless Garet was able to get that younger Hamma soon, he would be in the very position that anyone dreaded when near this woman.  
  
A piercing scream reverberated around the room, and Garet stared at Hamma, watched as her eyes opened wide, her chest rising and falling fast and hard, matching her breathing. Her hands seemed to reach out, trying to grap something in the air, but failing. One hand suddenly went to her stomach, while the other glowed a dark shade of purple.  
  
Some wondered just how Hamma fueled her odd and disturbing powers. Some said that she used the minds of those that she drained. Others claimed that she used the life energy of some child in her womb that she kept in the fetus stage indefinitely. Still others claimed that she "pleasured herself" to attain her abilities.  
  
Given what he had seen the past four months, Garet was betting on the latter.  
  
Watching her, he noted the glow fade, noted the hands move from their positions. She pulled her legs to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. It was almost as if she was terrified at something. But what could terrify the omnipotent Hamma?  
  
"The council is ill," said a a breathless voice, though even through the hard breaths, it was still seductive in a way. "But Mia has a warrior who entrapped Picard, cutting off my contact. I tried to connect with this...warrior, but his mind attacked me."  
  
Frowning, Garet stared into the eyes starind at him. This duplicate of Felix had already proven to be annoying and untouchable, but if he had caused Hamma trouble, there was little they could do against him.  
  
Unless they went after Mia.  
  
"Hamma, would you cause Mia to do some damage?"  
  
The woman blinked, "I could, but it would cost a few people. And you know I want that girl you told me of. I wish to meet her, to see what she is like."  
  
Garet privately wondered if Hamma wanted more than that. If his ears were good, this other Hamma was more powerful than that idiot of a mage. If this were the case, then Hamma might actually try to tame her, for use as some kind of puppet.  
  
Whatever the outcome of THAT would be, Garet didn't care. But he knew that Ivan would probably be devestated if his new "toy" would become his sister's plaything.  
  
"I will bring you more, and I will bring her. I will bring her first, though, if you cause Mia to...fall from grace."  
  
Hamma tilted her head, a mindless grin on her face. Staring in curiosity, Garet found that he could not move as the woman neared him, pressing her figure against his. "Garet, Garet, Garet. Do you know that what you ask is quite costly? To do it now would require some..." She licked his face, almost..thinking on what she tasted. "...compensation. I would hope you do bring me someone soon, as I would hate to," she nibbled on his chin, much to hsi displeasure, "taste your mind."  
  
She backed away, moving back to her chair. To his shock, Garet found himself walking towards her, kneeling at her feet. Against his wishes, his lips kissed her shoes while a light chuckle was heard above. Having been in this situation before, Garet knew all too well that Hamma did this simply to prove that she was superior to him, to show that he was insignificant compared to her.  
  
Garet normally would kill at this sort of action. But given that she was useful, he tolerated it. He didn't like it, but he put up with it, hoping that he would not soon be dependent on it any longer.

* * *

Awakening in his private quarters, Ivan surveyed the room. In a matter of hours, he would be warping to the Proxian Council with the young girl to meet with Agatio and Karst, to give them strategic data to destroy the Regime. Though it pained him to turn on his best (if not closest) friend, he had no choice - Isaac's Regime was becoming too dangerous to maintain.  
  
Moving out of the chair, he glanced towards the bed where Hamma had used for the last few nights.  
  
Only she was not there. In fact, it was almost as though she had been grabbed after putting up a stuggle. The sheets were in dissaray, scratch marks on the post were obvious, and a few dents in the floor. But why would he not be alerted to such an action?  
  
Unless someone, somehow, sealed his senses off from the intrusion. And, with much worry, he realized just who could do such a thing:  
  
His own sister.

* * *

Well, this could have gone a bit better. Hope I didn't offend anyone with this...  
  
Review comments!  
  
Zidanet - Is it? It's not supposed to... Thanks for the review!  
  
TemplarofNi - Thanks!  
  
Dragon asesino - Thanks!  
  
wildcats1310 - Thanks!  
  
Mare Serenitatis - Have you started any new fics lately? Anyway, I would comment on your theories, but doing so would spoil a lot. Suffice it to say this one word: Former. Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Thanks for the long review! I believe I discussed most of your comments with you...  
  
Smurf Cat - Thanks for the many reviews! Though I do wonder why the Backup review pages list you as Smurf Cat...  
  
Freek - Thanks! And out of curiosity, why are you in Germany? Holiday? Family?  
  
Pyro1588 - Thanks and thanks! And as far as Garet's fate, no comment...XD  
  
Andrew - Thanks!  
  
I will be trying to work on the next chapter or so in the coming weeks, but please bear with me - my schedule is quite hectic of late, and I lack the time I used to have with this story. Ahh, life is a cruel mistres...  
  
Again, I hope I didn't offend anyone...  
  
**I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!!!  
  
_REVIEW TO SEE THIS CONTINUE!!!_**


	20. Chapter 20 Mysteries, Councils, and She...

**_Parallels_**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Alex sat on her bunk, her mind lost in thought. Directly ahead of her gaze were Felix and Isaac, both of whom were playing a game that Isaac had tried to teach them (something called checkers?). Felix let out a groan as Isaac "jumped" some of his own playing pieces, while Isaac merely said "King me." If she recalled right, that was the saying one said when a piece reached the opponents side of the board, and allowed the piece to pretty much go where it pleased.  
  
Chuckling to herself for allowing her mind to ponder the game at a time like this, she reflected on more serious issues. According to Isaac (who claimed that Ivan of Anemos was planning to get them out), they would be out within a week of his last chat with Ivan.  
  
That was almost a week ago.  
  
It was not that she was impatient, or disliking Isaac's presence. No, she had been down here too long for mere days to send her into a panic. Isaac's presence was, likewise, of no conscern. He had already proven himself to be a good ally, as he had slain many of the "vermin" that raided their food stores earlier in the month. Alex still chuckled at the notion of the massive, plant/animal hybrid of a horror holding Isaac high above the ground while he used his abilities to divert the plant-like tentacles. This act had allowed both her and Felix to slay the thing, though it took ages for Isaac to heal.  
  
Sighing, she frowned. Thus far, as far as she knew, Isaac had not told Felix what she had said that one night. For better or for worse, nothing was said, yet she wished she could go right out and say it. She wanted to, oh did she! But now was not the time for such thoughts, as once they were free, they would have to fight. Alex would be damned if she burdened Felix with her feelings.  
  
Her thougts were interrupted by a loud shout. Glancing up, she saw Isaac fuming while Felix cheered - Isaac's only moves would cost him the game, as Felix had pinned Isaac's last "king" into a trap.  
  
Though her mind wished to ponder the reality of the world and her deepest thoughts, she had to laugh at Felix's spoils.

* * *

Surveying the small basement below the Proxian inn, Mia found it hard to believe that the Proxian Council had been meeting here for the last few years. According to Saturos, the change had been done so that the "Master," should he attack, would never slay the council during a meeting. Though she had not said it, Mia had the idea in her head that Isaac knew full well of what they were doing.  
  
Of course, trying to tell that to a man who has a vendetta to complete is like being the prey he seeks. And Mia had no wish to accellerate her death.  
  
Sitting down at the table as Felix pushed her chair in, she glanced around the table, or, rather, what several tables had come to form. To her right sat one of her guards from the Resistance, Ferran. To her right was Felix, who was now sitting himself. On his right sat a young woman, clothed in a kind of heavy traveling cloak. Her hair was ash blond, and her eyes a nice shade of purple, or was it blue? It was almost a mix. Mia stared at the girl, if only briefly so as to not draw attention, as she reminded her of someone she once knew. Odd.  
  
Surveying the rest of the table, she saw various other people at the table, namely Agatio, Saturos, Karst, and other Proxian council members. Oddly enough, two seats were vacant, as though they were waiting for someone to arrive. Or were they so in mourning for lost Proxians? Mia couldn't tell.  
  
Watching as Agatio rose, she turned her full attention to him, small beads of sweat already forming under her bangs.  
  
"Due to recent events, I believe that we can dispense with the formalities. We know that someone set that beast loose on our lands, but we know not who." Mia noted that he held his gaze at her for a moment - and his gaze was one with distrust. "It could have been the Regime, or it could have just as easily been the Resistance." He seemed to pause, possibly seeing if Mia, Felix, or her guard would say anything. To her suprise, someone did speak up, but it was not Ferran or Felix.  
  
It was the young woman.  
  
"It was definately the Regime, that I can assure you."  
  
Staring at Agatio to see if the words phased him, she found that someone did stur at the woman's claim, but it was not Agatio. Saturos's eyes had a gleam in them, a kind of idea or hopeful kind.  
  
"Miss Sheba," Agatio spoke, probably asking her to elaborate on her reasoning. Mia didn't pay him any heed: she was too focused on the name. Staring at "Sheba," she noticed that, though her eyes were more violet, she DID share a resemblence to Isaac of the Regime. But that was not possible! Sheba had perished during Babi's raid of Vale years ago!  
  
Her thougts were shattered when she heard Sheba talking: "During the battle, I noticed a massive ammount of Jupitarian signals, the kind that would not be noticed by anyone but one trained in the ablilities to read minds. Someone was controlling the beast, and I know of only three people that were ever capable of this: Ivan, Hamma, and Feihzi. I sincerely doubt it was Feihzi, as no one has seen or heard from her in some time. However, I am willing to guess that it was either Hamma or Ivan."  
  
"It was not Ivan."  
  
Slowly focusing her gaze on the man to her right, it took several minutes for Mia to realize her jaw was hanging open. Felix, of all people at the table(s), had made an accusation that rivaled that of Sheba's mere minutes ago. Quickly turning to Agatio, she was shocked to find that he was not angry. If anything, he seemed amused that Felix had spoken up.  
  
"And why is this?"  
  
Felix stood up, looking Agatio direclty in the eyes, or so Mia guessed. "Ivan was trying to reinforce Picard's will so that I could trap him in the sphere I made."  
  
If Felix thought he was answering questions, he needed to think again. The entire table was agast with murmors and shocked faces. Mia wass among the latter - since when did Felix have the abilities to know THIS? She knew that Ivan had spoken what Ivan told him, and she knew of his link to the "second" Isaac, but how did he know what Ivan was doing?!  
  
Agatio spoke, drawing attention to himself. "Perhapse you better explain yourself, Felix. I am quite curious how you know this."  
  
_So am I_, Mia mused. Staring at Felix, she listened closely to him, hoping that he had more than the old "just a guess" explination.  
  
"I know many of you are aware that I am a Venusian." He paused, apparently checking for the noddings around the room. "While I am a born-Venusian, I am also...gifted with some Jupitarian abilities, though I know I pale against the likes of Sheba and the Amenians." He paused, possibly trying to see if they believed him. "However, I was able to sense Ivan's mind near, as I was able to...well, hear him." Mia shot him a look like he was crazy; so did everyone else. "I know it sounds unlikely or insane, but I literally heard him. I also heard another voice, this one sounding like a man I once knew..years ago. Ivan told me that this was Picard."  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, Mia watched Agatio and Saturos trade worried glances. She couldn't help but wonder if Felix was scaring them; he was certainly spooking her.  
  
"Felix, did this...voice...ever mention the word, 'C'Kal?'"  
  
Felis closed his eyes half way, probably trying to recall. "Now that you meantion it, it is one thing he said. Though he did not tell me what it was."  
  
Normally, Mia would groan when someone added another statement when it was not needed, but she could care less. It had taken a moment, but she slowly remembered WHAT this "C'Kal" was. During their trip, when she had stayed in Madra to heal victims of Babi's raid, the others had gone on to try to hunt the bandits down. About two days later, they returned, talking about some ancient power they found: "C'Kal." As it turned out, this "power" allowed an Adept to assume the form of a massive creature of their native element, or so Felix and Isaac had claimed at the time. They had no proof of what it was, and never tried it, though they all claimed they could do it.  
  
But, why would Picard choose _now_ to do it, especially with Hamma keeping a leash on him? _forcing_ Picard to attack so?  
  
Somehow, the latter sounded accurate.  
  
Knowing this did little to calm her nerves. Another question, more puzzling than the last, knawed at her skull - how did Agatio and Saturos know of it?  
  
"I see. If Hamma was involved, she was probably being "paid" by someone with power in the Regime, probably trying to damage us and blame it on you."  
  
While Agatio talked, Saturos muttered something under his breath, though it did not take much to know what he said: Garet.  
  
Sheba spoke up, and Mia wondered what information she was going to offer. _Come to think of it, where has she been hiding the last several years?_

__  
"I have to agree with the theory of Picard being controlled. Just as we arrived in Proxian waters, we intercepted a pirate ship with a letter of warning to you. Apparently, Picard had attacked without notice, and defected to the Resistance." She turned to stare at Mia. "For some reason, I doubt that the information is valid."  
  
Mia ignored the stare, more curious as to why Sheba called Isaac's merchant fleet "pirates." _No one_ called them that anymore.  
  
Agatio nodded, sitting down in his chair. "Perhapse we should dig Picard out of the sphere and see if he has any thoughts on this theory."  
  
Not wanting to argue, Mia simply nodded. After a round of nods and "yeas" passed, the meeting seemed to be adjourned, as many began to walk out. Ferran moved towards the door, probably to stand watch outside. Felix rose to push his seat in, moving to Mia's side without a pause. Only Sheba seemed to linger, though for whatever purpose she had, Mia could not guess.  
  
"Mia, Felix, may I talk with you a second?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I imagine a few of you are wondering where Ivan and T. Hamma are, yes? **XD** Expect them to make an appearance next time...  
  
This is almost a rush job, as I would greatly like to linger to get some more reviews. Sadly, with little time on my hands, I must do what I can. Expect The Angel and the Outcast to be updated within the month, and hopefully Part IV (if there is one) will coincide with Parallels 21. Note that I am also working on another "story" on the side, a sort of documentory/drama hybrid with a bit of fiction. This is based on the outline I posted for Chaos Theory's time line, and will go into depth - in a fictional sort of way... Note that, while I have started this, it won't be ready for a few weeks...  
  
And with my news out of the way, to the reviews!  
  
TemplarofNi - Thanks!  
  
_dragon asesino_ - What does "asesino" mean? Thanks for the review!  
  
_Forgotten Souls_ - No forshadowing here, sorry. And believe me, ironly (and luck) was on my side with the ratings, what with FF.net suddenly stating that they would crack down on low ratings. And thanks for the comments!  
  
_Mare Serenitatis_ - Don't suppose I could ask you to take a look at The Angel and the Outcast, could I? Anyway, thanks for the input, and I hope you enjoy this release!  
  
_Smurf Cat_ - Uh, I KNOW what Rorouni Kenshin is, given that my sis loves it. And how does THIS remind you of THAT??? Thanks, though!  
  
_Chibi Fizz_ - Thanks!  
  
_wildcats1310_ - Thanks! Many questions will have answers next chapter...  
  
And with that, that's a wrap!  
  
**Sheba** - And you're a twit!  
  
I know that.  
  
**Sheba** - Ugh. _MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!!! THOUGH HIS MIND IS AMUSED THAT MICROSOFT IS PLANNING TO SUPPORT NINTENDO'S HANDHELD MARKET...  
_  
Weeeel, I best run now, lest some rabid Gates fan tries to get me... **_REVIEW_**!


	21. Chapter 21 Sheba and Hamlet, Ivan and H...

**Parallels**

* * *

_Chapter 21_

* * *

Storming down the deep ravine that led to a lone structure at the far end, Ivan fumed. Furious at his sister's actions, it was insane that she would suddenly lash out at him. She had plenty of time to attack prior to this morning, yet she had not only used Picard to attack Prox for reasons unknown (presumably on Garet's will, with some bribe), but also kept him unaware of his protoge's abduction, presumably by Garet.  
  
Walking as fast as he could without pushing himself to the point of sweating, Ivan contemplated what he would do when he confronted his sister. Hamma's involvment in the abduction meant that she wished to obtain the younger Hamma, for whatever reason she had. But why would Garet wish to assist her? Hamma, should she wish to, could have easily captured the young girl.  
  
Unless Garet was using the young Hamma to "pay" the older Hamma for the attack on Prox.  
  
Increasing his pace, Ivan began to worry at the notion of what his sister might want with his young friend...

* * *

_So this is the legendary Felix clone I've heard so much about_, mused Sheba. Tales had reached her "father's" sources about this man, that he was jumpy and easily spooked, yet intelligent enough to use psynergies in the oddest ways. Yet the man standing next to the still-sitting Mia was nothing like the stories had said.  
  
The supposedly timid man was quite calm, and his subtle intellect almost radiated from his very being. Quite odd, given what she had heard. It was as if something had begun to change within him. But what? Few things could change a mind so, and only a few people were able to change minds.  
  
But there was more here than met the eye. Something else about him was... familiar. Sheba could not put her finger on it, but something about his "aura," his stance.  
  
He reminded her of her brother, Isaac. As to why he did, she did not even have a guess.  
  
"Yes, Sheba?"  
  
Fixating her gaze on Mia, Sheba gave her a polite smile, still trying to ponder her actions. "I was curious if we would have a chance to have a little talk. I am quite curious what kind of world you plan to rebuild once you obliterate the Regime."  
  
To Sheba's suprise, the response came quite quickly: "To be honest, we don't know."  
  
Frowning, Sheba raised an eyebrow, trying to discern what to say to that. Her efforts were cut short as Mia spoke up:  
  
"Sheba, is your brother Isaac?"  
  
Sheba raised both of her eyebrows to this question, amused that Mia (or anyone else, for that matter) had picked up on her connection to Isaac. Or maybe it was because no one else had dared to ask. Who knew? Glancing at Felix, she noted that he had barely flinched, still staring at her as though he was evaluating her. _Which_, she museed, _is not suprising. Isaac always seemed to do that..._  
  
Returning her attention to the Resistance leader, Sheba offered a smile as she prepared to tell the tale for the first time in years. "Yes."  
  
Predictably, Mia's eyes showed confusion, "But everyone said you were dead!"  
  
"Who saw me die?"  
  
Mia blinked, possibly trying to recall that fact. Though it took her about a minute or so, Sheba already had a hunch as to who saw her "die."  
  
"Garet, I think. Said something about you being rushed down a waterfall."  
  
_Down the waterfall and thirty miles down stream, to be precise._ Nodding, Sheba decided that it would be best to explain why she was involved in Prox. "I'm sure you are familiar with the "smuggler" Hamlet, correct?"  
  
Mia stared blankly, but slowly nodded. _Must be a vague memory_. "After I crawled out of the river, Hamet found me and trained me to be his successor. When the Regime started, I assisted in doing some shippments, most of which were...not popular."  
  
"But didn't Isaac know of you from these activities?"  
  
Sheba shook her head, "No, he did not. As far as most people are conscerned, my name is Kay." Sheba watched as Mia's eyebrows rose, apparently suprised that Sheba would use the name of Garet's mother. "Over time, we have been supplying many towns and villages around Weyard, mostly those in Angara, Gondowan, Atteka, and the northern ice regions."  
  
Waiting for Mia to proccess this information, Sheba reflected on what she said. Isaac's Regime covered Angara, Gondowan, Indra, Osenia, Tundaria, and a few random islands in the Great Eastern Sea. Prox (since the Regime) had conqured Hesparia and Atteka, as well as the island of Izumo.  
  
Abruptly, Mia spoke, "So, why are you willing to help us?"  
  
"The Regime is bad for business for one thing. It's quite hard sneaking around the so-called "Traider's Guild." Those pirates get annoying when they fight in groups." Sheba noted that Mia seemed suspicious, and decided to give another reason - the last thing she needed was a suspicious Mia. Quickly glancing at Felix, she noted the same stare.  
  
"Another is that the Regime keeps minds locked under constant servaliance, provided that Isaac's network is checked by Hamma and Ivan every so often."  
  
Mia stared, obviously confused. Before she could speak, Sheba explained her statement: "Isaac does not have Jupitarian powers."  
  
Her eyes wide, the often-labled "goddess" stared at Sheba, her mouth agape. "But, he can sense when people are telling the truth! Is that not a Jupitarian trait?"  
  
Sheba frowned. Her information was pretty good, as were her sources, but she knew that Mia would soon be as confused as she was. "All I know is that he has some kind of ability to see a person's "aura." Some say it shows "good" if the person likes you or doesn't know you, and dark when the person hates you or is against you."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
Sheba smiled, "Hamet set up a complex network of sources all over Weyard, and I know where most of them are. Also, several sources have specified that you, Felix," she turned her figure to face him, "were supposed to be wily, jumpy, and quite intelligent, as well as quite gifted with some...interesting Pysnergy abilities. None of them said anything about you now."  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, Sheba watched Mia turn to stare at Felix, apparently as curious as she was. _Probably a GOOD thing that I did not mention the one source that told of Felix's feelings for Mia..._  
  
Felix spoke, though he still had that gaze, "I do not know."  
  
Sheba opened her mouth to speak, but a loud shouting from above drew their attention. Rushing to the stairs, Sheba could only wonder what was going on NOW...

* * *

Deep within her sanctum, Hamma smiled to herself as she allowed herself to relax in the hot bath in the back. Soon Garet would deliver that young girl to her, and her own brother would soon be here as well. It was one thing to try to drink Ivan's mind like the others; it was another to do it to a woman that was supposed to be identical to her.  
  
Hamma did not know exactly how this...Hamma had come to this place, but from what she had gathered over time, the young girl not only looked like she did at a much younger age, she also was extremely gifted in her abilities.  
  
_Just like me._  
  
Streaching in the bath, Hamma pondered her third plaything. Had she willed it, she could have already dominated his mind, using him like Isaac controlled his minions from afar. However, it was far more stimulating to have Garet do her bidding knowingly. After all, what fun was it to control someone and not feel terror, fear, pain, and pleasure all at once?  
  
Using a cloth to wash her face, Hamma considered the course of events to come. Garet would bring Hamma and Ivan here (Garet's abduction of Hamma would bring Ivan, no doubt), Ivan would demand Hamma to release his friend, and Hamma would tell him that she knows of Ivan's little activities regarding a certain "Felix" in the Resistance.  
  
But what to do with Garet? Should she have him stand and watch her challenge her brother, or should she have him serve some other purpose? It would be amusing to see how Garet fared against Prox.  
  
Ah. Prox. She had almost forgotten what she meant to do with that pathetic Picard. Her eyes shut, she reached out, sensing his mind, no longer blocked from Ivan's efforts to shield Picard so Felix could trap him. Their minds linked, she searched for the part of his mind that held his knowlege of the "C'Kal." Wincing, she felt the waves of some kind of explosion, presumably the Proxians attemtping to see what had happened to the Monster. Or did they know it was Picard? Hamma did not know, neither did she care. In mere seconds, Picard would be unleashed on Prox again, and with Ivan focused on trying to get his "girlfriend" back, there would be nothing stopping her.  
  
Just as she began to have Picard change, she heard a scream. Using Picard's mind and body, she used a half-closed eye to survey, while his ears scanned for sound. Apparently, someone was horrified to find a body within the shell of dirt and plant. Irked that something so trivial could divert her attention, Hamma almost missed seeing the approaching trio from what looked like an inn of sorts. She knew two of them immediately - Mia and Felix. Amusing that they were alive; maybe Prox bought their efforts to explain that they did nothing. Not that Hamma cared - she was too conscerned with the other girl.  
  
Wearing a heavy brown cloak with the hood thrown back, the woman had (ash?) blonde hair, blue (or violet?) eyes, and a familiar visage.  
  
Swearing to herself, Hamma realized that this was Sheba - perhapse the only person outside of Anemos that could remotely match her abilities. _Outside of Hamma, of course_.  
  
Returning her mind to Picard, she barely noticed his body being carried out of the "egg" - she was too busy starting his transformation.

* * *

Well, I'm evil.  
  
It is interesting to note that this is the longest fic in terms of both word count and chapter numbers that I have written in the one and three-quarter years that I have been with Just some useless triva on my time with the site...  
  
Story-wise, nothing to really comment on here, as I think this answers several things, yet makes more questions bugg the stew out of ya. Tis a fun thing, being the author and all...  
  
And to the reviews! Thanks to all of the loyal readers of this fic!!  
  
_Pyro1588_ - This story was designed in such a way that you might have to reread each part every so often to get the full effect... And the rating was pushed up for several reasons, the biggest one being Hamma (Regime)'s scene with Garet a couple chapters ago. Another good reason was that, after I changed the rating, posted a note saying that it would begin to crackdown on fics with ratings that did not match the content. My precaution paid off... Thanks!  
  
_Chibi Fizz_ - I was certain the checker scene was self-explanitory... Oh well. Felix basically won. Thanks for the review!  
  
_TemplarofNi_ - Thanks!  
  
_Dragon asesino_ - Winter? Where do you live? And translator dictionaries can be fun... =D Thanks for the review!  
  
_wildcats1310_ - Ya know, many people are asking if Isaac will go home or stick around. Now I don't know if I want to kill virtually everyone or not... And before you say that I just gave a major spoiler, remember this - would I spoil something, or would I try to mislead you? Thanks for the review!  
  
_Forgotten Souls_ - Ferran was actually a name I pulled out of thin air. I knew it was kin to ol' FARAN, but I decided that it was beter to have some name rather than a guy that had no name and wore a red shirt before being blasted. Anway... "That day and age...?" I love how many people assume that Golden Sun takes place in the Midevil Age when the game is nothing like our world... And you are good at Chess? This world is differient, and to top it off, they are both purple and blue at the same time. I do tend to make up names from time to time, but because I was lazy and feeling rushed, I simply applied the word I used to describe cultures during my earliest ideas in the thought stages - Ch'Kal'A. And the Proxian dragon change is NOTHING like the C'Kal at all... And thanks for the review!  
  
_The 8BTFreek_ - Killed Teenage Hamma? Why would I go and do THAT? Just because Isaac was attracked to her and feels comfortable in her presence, as does she? Not like killing her would affect the story... I need a napkin for sarcasm here... Seriously, no comment on Hamma's fate... Power made her insane? Ever notice how...oh, you said that already...lol Garet Stereotype? I WOULD have Garet as a smart person, but given the premise behind this fic, it would not be as suprising, given what I have already done (namely Alex...). Thanks for the review! Oh, and as for your fics, given that I have VERY little time on the web for fics right now (as I lack a print cart - long story there), I probably won't read any fics outside Love Bites and any BETAs that are sent to me. I WILL try to get to them come time for school this far... Thanks again!  
  
_I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN. IF I DID, THE NEXT GOLDEN SUN WOULD BE ON EITHER THE GBA OR NINTENDO DS. PERSONAL PREFERENCE HERE...  
_  
_**REVIEW TO SEE THIS CONTINUE!!! **_


	22. Chapter 22 Choices, Battles, and Fear

**Parallels**

* * *

_Chapter 22_

* * *

A few more minutes, and he would be facing Hamma. A few more minutes, and he would have to fight his sister. A few more moments, then he and Hamma could escape.  
  
Or a few more minutes and she would be dead.  
  
Ivan did not particularly care for the latter thought, but it was a possibility, one he had to consider. His thinking caused his pace to slow somewhat, his mind speeding faster now that it did not have to focus on his physical actions.  
  
It was easy to guess why Hamma would want Hamma, now that he actually thought on it. Without a doubt, his sister was probably curious to see the young lady that resembled her in more than name and looks. That, and Hamma had her own twisted pleasures that she would be curious to explore. Then again, Hamma would probably train her "counterpart" to obey her commands and act as a puppet, for whatever she wished.  
  
But whatever happened, Ivan knew he had to save his friend. But by the same token, he had to save himself. He could not allow himself to fall back on his promise to free Isaac, Alex, and Felix from their prison, as it would put him in an unfavorable position with them. And then there was the problem of getting himself to Prox and helping the Resistance.  
  
Too many places to be at, not enough time to do any of them. Not the first time he had faced such a thing, but this was quite possibly the most problematic situation he had ever been in, what with so many lives at stake.  
  
Coming to a complete halt, he paused to consider his options. He needed to save Hamma, but doing so would certainly cause a confrontation with his sister, never mind whatever she had Garet working on. If he went ahead to Prox, he would be unable to get Isaac, Alex, and Felix out in the time he told them. If he went ahead with them, it would probably alert people to his actions, causing Isaac to hunt not only him, but the young Hamma as well.  
  
But what choice did he have? True, he needed to save Hamma, for several reasons, but he could not leave the three trapped in the mines. To do so would be to sentence them do die, as he was their primary source of food. His choices were not helped by the lack of time, and standing in the open while thinking would not assist him in any way.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he made his choice.

* * *

Stepping out of the inn, Sheba surveyed her surroundings. Scores of Proxians were gathered around the council, who themselves were preoccupied with the large "sphere" Felix had used to seal Picard. To her knowledge, it would take quite a while to break into that thing. Call her crazy, but Sheba had the funny feeling that there was something else within the sphere's mud and vegetation.  
  
Glancing to her right, she stared at Felix, seeing if he sensed the odd feeling as well. Elements knew how he created something of that size and composition with relative ease, and adding something else was not all that odd to consider. She opened her mouth to ask him if he sensed the wierd feeling when it happened.  
  
Her eyes widened as she sensed it. It was not that she sensed the psynergy being used at the time; no, that would be visible to virtually everyone. No, this was more like someone of immense power had suddenly appeared, radiating massive ammounts of mental energy.  
  
Horrified at the thought of who could produce such power, Sheba stared forward at the massive shell, noting that a hole the size of an average man was visible, and if she was not mistaken, she saw Picard's body laying there.  
  
Then it happened - too soon for anyone to react, but enough time to see it and be dazzled. Picard suddenly rose from where he lay, his hands grabbing his head. Yells, screams, and obsenities could be heard from his mouth, much louder than the shocked voices of the Proxians and Resistance memebers, many from both sides suddenly gathering. Her eyes fixated on Picard, Sheba watched as he lept through the hole, his body glowing eerily.  
  
_Oh no..._  
  
The first thing that changed was his hands and feet, each turning into transparent limbs, each a horrid mixture of flesh, bone, muscle, blood, and water. His body then expanded, his head fusing with his body as his height grew to insane proportions. Slowly, his flesh and blood gave way to the familiar blue skin of the towering titan from mere hours ago.  
  
Throngs of people screamed, running for their lives. Not that Sheba could blame them - had it not been for Felix's efforts earlier, this thing would probably have trashed Prox by now. In the distance, Saturos, Agatio, and Karst ran back, along with others from the council. Firing off waves of fire-based psynergy, each shot did little (if any) damage to the creature as they bounced off.  
  
Frowning, Sheba squinted, studying the reflected shots. For some reason, this thing seemed to be reflecting the shots at higher speeds than before. Which meant that either someone was increasing the power of that thing, or someone was causing it to not be as powerful earlier.  
  
Either way, Sheba worried. It was well known that Hamma was controlling it earlier, while Ivan was helping Felix during combat by reinforcing Picard's will. _Wait a second. Reinforcing Picard's will? How would he do th-_  
  
It dawned on Sheba that Ivan had created a sphere of mental warding around Picard. Somehow, that sphere and merged with the prison of mud and vegetation that Felix had created, and was breached when someone opened it.  
  
_And_, Sheba mused, _Ivan is not aware of THIS fight_...  
  
Swearing under her breath, she watched as Felix charged forward, a worried Mia not far behind. Swearing softly, Sheba wondered what he hoped to do, given what Ivan had done before. Did Felix not see what Ivan had done, or was he coming up with something new?  
  
Sheba did not know, nor did she care. Too often had she seen people lost after hoping that some stroke of luck would save them, and she did not wish to see such an act again. Pulling her bow out from under her cloak, she gazed at the towering giant, the "C'Kal" that they had discussed before. She did not know much about the creature, but as she watched, she noticed something peculiar.  
  
Whenever a Martian hurled waves of psynergy at the thing, it shrugged them off, turning the blasts on the allies of the ones who fired them. Some used Mercurian attacks, to no effect, and some shot rounds of diamond-hard rock at the beast, with, again, little effect.  
  
No one was hurling Jupitarian psynergy.  
  
Staring at the creature, she noticed a cloud of dust and debris forming, the efforts of Felix to recapture the beast. Swearing quite loud at this, Sheba cursed Felix for his timing. Staring at the young Venusian, she silently hoped that he would be sucessful, but doubted it, and prepared her bow again just in case. Her right hand on the string and her left on the wood, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift amongst the winds...  
  
With her eyes shut, she watched the black void vanish, replaced with a massive light show of violet psynergy. The lights which she saw were not mental energy, but rather the winds themselves. Watching as the dust cloud dug a sphere in the air, she watced the outline of the beast burs through the field, one arm shooting some form of attack towards Felix.  
  
Not wanting to waste a good chance, Sheba waited as the dust dissipated, staring as the winds outlined the beast, with only the ocassional attack in her way. Her eyes still closed, she pulled back on the string, aiming with a mental arrow. Releasing her shot, her mind remained fixated on the ripple of air caused by her imaginary shot, following it as it flew towards the battle, following it as it bounced off of the creature.  
  
Sheba smiled.  
  
As Isaac sought to build his empire, Sheba had been busy trying to learn a way to cope with her psynergy. Though she excelled at mental and wind, her usage of electricity was quite damaging - assuming she could hit her target. It took years, but with a years worth of training, she had found a way to "lock" her psyngery onto a target using the wind and her bow.  
  
Her left arm dropping the bow slightly, Sheba watched the wind dance around her electricity, electrical currents coursing through the beast's massive bulk. Trying to ignore the shreaks of pain it emmited, she held her ground, pouring all of her being into the attack.  
  
Satisfied that the beast was weakened, she tried to release her attack, only to find that she could not move. Puzzled, she tried to open her eyes, but found that she had lost all control of her body. Unable to do anything, she stared in horror as a massive presence moved towards her.  
  
And it was not the beast...

* * *

Well, that was pathetically short. But considering how long it has been since I updated, I think it will be Ok... I apoligize for the delay, but life has become quite busy, contrary to what I thought earlier this month...  
  
On a side note, expect The Angel and the Outcast III to appear soon, as I have finally gotten hard copies of the text to plan and plot my evil deeds... For those waiting for the update, here's an annoying hint of things to come:  
  
Someone saw Alex and Jenna that night...  
  
I will not say anything else...  
  
But since you did not read this story for THAT, let's get on with the review commentaries, yes?  
  
_Forgotten Souls_ - Uh, I have NOT seen Matrix 3 yet... And before anyone suggests that I do, remember this: I have no job right now, and my parents decide on the movies to rent, and the did NOT like the second one. Heck, I only cared for the plot twist towards the end, but that's a discussion for another day. cough And as I recall, it's not so much that Felix LIKES Mia, but something more... The name of Ferran (and, for that matter, the "Hammet" one) were actually private jokes for me, as I thought those were the names of the characters for a long time. It was just a joke, though Ferran was also an attemt to make up a name off the top of my head while I was thinking of Sheba... Hmm. And we shall see a Martian "C'Kal," as well as a Venusian/Martian hybrid "C'Kal..." No comments on anything futher... Bwahahaa.......THANKS!  
  
_wildcats1310_ - Felix and Mia? Yes. Why doesn't R. Hamma go after R. Isaac? No comment. Thanks!  
  
_Kyarorain_ - gasp YOU REVIEWED?!?!?!! dies, but is brought back to life by readers wanting more I could have been more specific on the Kay thing, and probably should have. But beyond that, it was intentional... Thanks!  
  
_TemplarofNi_ - Actually, I DO have a Game Cube. However, I prefer to play games on portable systems, as I like to use them whenever I wish. Can't say the same for a console, as you have to have a TV and power outlet... Thanks!  
  
_Inferno-Hero_ - You are probably not aware of this, but you do need to know this. I have had some bad experiances with the game Viewtiful Joe, and would appreciate it if you do NOT bring that up in a review. Suffice it to say that the game caused a chain of events that has not stopped, and I do not wish to go further. That aside, thanks for your reviews, and I am glad you like this so much.  
  
_Dragon asesino_ - I had a hunch you were from South America... Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
_Mare Serenitatis_ - Read above for the name, and that does make sense. And as far as the Original Alex, he is dead. That's easily solved, eh? Thanks!  
  
_pyro1588_ - Thanks!  
  
_The 8BTFreek_ - You could, but they would be incompatible. I have a hunch that the DS will NOT support the GBA/GC link, or link-ups with the GBAs. I DO hope, however, that they put Super Metroid on it. cough Back to topic... Does R. Isaac know of R. Garet's actions? Tune in next time... Thanks for the review!  
  
And that's a wrap for this. Hopefully I will get the next chapter out before August the 23rd, which is when I start taking college classes. Once I start, it might be two weeks before I get the hang of my schedule down to write again...TT  
  
_I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN, BUT I DO OWN A RESERVATION FOR A COPY OF METROID PRIME 2: ECHOES...  
  
**REVIEW**, OR I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN! _


End file.
